Fine Then
by waitingformywallflowerdoctor
Summary: Blaine and Rachel kissed in the Lima Bean. That much you know. But...what if Blaine had felt something; what if Rachel felt something? What if she didn't love Finn; what if he wasn't gay? One of those 'what if' stories. Anderberry, Samcedes, Quick, and a whole lot more. Starts in BIONTA and continues throughout.
1. Fine Then

_"Yup I'm gay. Definately gay."_

_"Definately gay."_

_"Gay."_

And then he left. Her heart broke. Rachel Berry actually lied to her best friend. She blurted out a lie about having to compose and fled the coffee shop. The minute she sat down in her car, the tears started flowing. Fine. Blaine "Warbler" Anderson can be all the gay he wanted. But it still broke her heart.

Yes. She had started to fall for him. Hard.

She felt something the first time. Not because of the high amount of alcohol in their bodies. Because she believed there was actually something there.

Apparently, not for him.

Nope. None at all.

Shit.

Rachel sat in her car, sobbing as her head fell to the steering wheel, making the horn bleep. She jumped and wiped her tears.

Fine.

*.*.*.*.*

"Hey, do me a favor and hold my place in line alright? I gotta run to the bathroom." He said, running off to the men's room.

_Liar._

The word floated in his head.

It's true. He felt like one.

He, Blaine "Warbler" Anderson, lied to a _girl_ about feeling something when _she _kissed _him_.

Fine then.

Pretend to be completely gay when he could _easily_ be gay, or bi even.

Fine then.

Rip his heart in half when he walks back out (twenty minutes later) to see Rachel's car from the window and saw her crying her eyes out.

He should go out there. Blaine should go out and rip the door open and take her in his arms and kiss her until the end of the earth.

But then he saw Kurt's smiling face at him and he smiled weakly too. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rachel's car pull out and away. And he sighed.

Fine then.


	2. Rachel Berry's Gold Star Plan

**Oh my God guys. Siriusly. (Little Harry Potter humor there.) Thank you for reviewing! I love them all! ALL of them were my favorites because you told me to CONTINUE IT. I love you guys. Thank you so much!**

**Okay. Oh right. I don't own anything. Except the plot. Goes for every chapter. **

**PS. I've had "Don't You Want Me" on repeat all day. ;] Just a warning.**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Rachel Berry has a plan.

It's a very good plan if I do say so myself.

What is her plan?

Well...

She walked to glee club quickly today. She knew she would be there early. _Her._ Probably Rachel's only chance of getting Blaine to notice her.

Yes. She was right. But of course she was, she was Rachel Berry.

She sat in her seat, writing something down in a notebook.

Rachel thought that they could set aside their differences for a _little_ while, just to show him that she could be...

..._gay_,,,

If she tried.

Maybe it was selfish. Maybe it was juvenile.

But maybe she could get Blaine.

So she sat down next to her and looked at her, watched her really. She was actually quite pretty, high cheekbones and curly hair (today it was curly) framing her face perfectly.

Fine. Let's do this.

"What do you want Rachel?" The girl asked, noticing she was being watched and closed her notebook immediately.

"I need a favor...and I was hoping you could help me."

The girl's eyes flickered up to Rachel's quickly. "How?"

"I need you to date me."

But she didn't say pretend or anything about a certain

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Quinn Fabray was having a normal day. She had aced her Spanish test, just as she thought she did.

It was normal, until Rachel Berry walzed in. She plopped down next to her and she said six words. (Six words that actually mattered.)

"I need you to date me."

Quinn's eyes widened immediately. Out of surprise and shock.

No. She was not disgusted.

Quinn had a secret too, you know.

She was like Santana. Completely confused and scared to admit it.

She was in love with Rachel Berry.

If only God wasn't against her. First a teenage pregnancy, then falling in love with a girl.

But still, Quinn had to play it cool. She was still a little heartbroken that Sam had dumped her for Santana.

"Uhm...Why?" Quinn asked her.

Rachel flushed slightly. "Uhm...can I trust you?"

Quinn shrugged. "If you tell me, I promise I'll date you."

"You'll _pretend_ to date me. I'm...I want to prove to Blaine that even if he;s gay, I can still be happy. I really...really like him. And he obviously like Kurt, even though I'm happy for him, it's slowly killing me."

Quinn's heart sank to the bottom of her stomach. But she did promise.

So she slowly nodded and bit her bottom lip. "Alright. As of now, Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry are - pretend - dating." Her voice was barely above a whisper for the word..

..._pretend._

**Review? xD**


	3. Blaine Anderson IS Sexy

Rachel was a little hesitant at first to walk down the halls linking pinkies, something Brittany and Santana did for a bit, with _the_ Quinn Fabray.

But Quinn was excited. Even if Rachel and she were only dating so Rachel could date Blaine, they were still, technically, dating.

So, on that brisk Thursday morning, the two walked in WIlliam McKinley High School, pinkies linked and all. There were a few double takes, okay many double takes.

Brittany was the first to notice it and actually came up to ask the one question on everyone's mind.

"Are you two dating?"

Rachel and Quinn nodded together and Mercedes, watching from around the corner, whipped out her phone and furiously typed out a text to Kurt.

To: Kurt

_Rachel and Quinn = Dating._

_I'm so confused..._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kurt Hummel was surprised when he recieved a text from Mercedes Jones that morning. He was even more surprised to learn that his best friend was dating the HBIC.

Kurt was clearly not thinking today, and immediately showed the text to Blaine. Blaine looked confused, but he even looked hurt. Kurt watched him curiously, realizing something.

"You're not gay."

Blaine looked up at him, his face shining with guilt. "No, Kurt, I am, I just-"

"You are not gay." Kurt repeated slowly.

"Kurt, I think I am, I just...maybe I'm bi."

"Bi is just the word boys in high school when they want to walk down the hallways hand-in-hand with girls and they want to feel normal for a change." Kurt said, slowly becoming absentminded.

"Kurt, you know that I'm just confuse-"

"Blaine, who have been gay since you were in the eighth grade. And now you say you aren't?" Kurt was turning outraged. Absolutely infuriated. "What is this? Are you insane?" 

"No, Kurt, I just don't know-"

"Save it Blaine. Just...save it." Kurt, who would never miss class, stood up and stormed off.

Blaine groaned, putting his head in his hands.

That went splendidly.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Rachel was not surprised when Kurt invited her and Quinn to coffee one day the next week. Mr. Schue was trying to get everyone sexy and so far, it really wasn't working.

But, when Quinn and Rachel stepped into the little coffee place and Kurt waved them over, Rachel was surprised to see the one and only Blaine Anderson sitting with him. Kurt had told her and Mercedes of their slight fight, although he mentioned nothing of what it was about.

"Hello boys." Rachel said, smiling at Kurt and only glancing at Blaine. She and Quinn sat down across fromt them.

"Hello Rachel. Quinn, nice to see you again." Kurt said, smiling at the two, clearly thinking that they were actually in love. Blaine mearly nodded.

Quinn smiled back, saying, "Hi Kurt. Long time, no see."

Rachel was silent in the hello's. She stood up abruptly, startling Kurt and Quinn, but not Blaine. She just stood there for a moment, not exactly knowing what to do or say. Finally, she muttered, "I-I have to use the ladies' room. I...I'll be right back."

It was half true.

Blaine nodded, standing up too. "Me too." Quinn gave him an odd look. "No! - Not the ladies' room - I mean, I have to go to the men's room," His face was bright red and Quinn smiled sightly as the two left quickly.

Blaine stopped around the corner. Rachel, who had been following him, stopped too.

"Rachel." He pulled out a small piece of paper and grabbed her hand. "Meet me there, tomorrow. 4:30. Don't be late. You can sneak in with the others." She nodded quickly, without a moment of hesitation, taking the paper and placing it in her pocket.

Blaine didn't question it. He knew there was absolutely nothing between Quinn and Rachel, except maybe - _maybe_ - mutual friendship. After years of - again _maybe_ - gay, he could tell that Quinn was probably gay as well. It was obvious when Blaine and Rachel went back out to the table and Quinn looked up at Rachel adoringly the rest of the time.

_Oh...dear Lord, someone help me_, Blaine thought as he left with one last longing look towards the back of Rachel's head and Kurt's eyes burning holes into him.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Rachel did what she was supposed to. She snuck in the the girls from the Dalton Academy and she was blending in nicely. Kurt didn't even know she was there.

Only Blaine.

He winked at her from the top of the...thing they were on.

"As you know, the Warblers are competing in the show choir competition next week. So, what we're going for girls, os something a little...a little sexy. But we need your input. Are we scream worthy? Do we make your knees turn to jelly?" Most of the girls giggled, not including Rachel. His eyes found hers and he winked subtly. "So without further ado, hold onto your bobby socks girls, cause we're gonna rock your world."

_"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na..."_

_"Here we go again, I kinda wanna be more than friends, so take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisified..." _Blaine sang, Rachel knowing that he was speaking of her.

_"Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend. You're just a cannibal, and I'm afraid I wont get out alive..No I won't sleep tonight..." _Kurt sang, his eyes trained on Blaine and both Blaine and Rachel felt a pang of guilt.

_"Oh, oh, I want some more. Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight. Oh oh, I want some more. Oh oh, What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight." _Blaine, Kurt and the rest of the Warblers sang. The girls started to dance with the rhythm and Rachel was impressed. They were good. But she wasn't exactly surprised. Kurt kept making these weird faces at Blaine, who kept looking at him like he was crazy.

_"Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kickin' in, it's gettin heavier. And I wanna run and hide, I wanna run and hide..." _Blaine sang (perfectly, of course, but was that needed to be said?)

_"I do it every day. You're killin' me now.." _Kurt sang, giving Blaine another one of his weird looks. Blaine glanced at Rachel, who was just as confused as he was.

_"And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you!" _The two sang, their voices just slightly off-pitch.

_"Oh, oh, I want some more. Oh, oh, What are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight. Oh oh, I want some more. Oh oh, What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight."  
><em>  
><em>"Hush hush the world is quiet, hush hush we both can't fight it. It's us that made this mess, why can't you understand? Whoa I won't sleep tonight..." <em>Baine and Kurt sang quietly and then got louder at the end when they turned on the foam machine. Foam and bubbles fell down on the girl and Warblers dancing underneath it.

_"Oh, oh, I want some more. Oh, oh, What are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight. Oh oh, I want some more. Oh oh, What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin'..."  
><em>  
><em>"Here we go again...Here we go again...Here we go again...Take a bite of my heart tonight."<em>

_"Oh, oh, I want some more. Oh, oh, What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight.." _The song ended and all the girls and Warblers were clapping. Rachel was still standing in her hiding spot, grinning like an idiot. Blaine smiled too, wiping off all the foam and bubbles off of him and onto the floor.

"Call us." A few girls said, handing their numbers to Blaine. He took them, but hesitantly.

"Sweet, but not on your team." Again, he winked at Rachel in the back. She almost giggled out loud, but kept quiet.

He stopped and looked at Kurt.

"Are you okay? You kept making these...weird faces the whole song."

Kurt was wiping the foam out of his hair. "Those weren't weird faces, those were my sexy faces." Kurt said, staring at him.

Blaine shook his head slowly. "It just looked like you were having...gas pains or something..."

Kurt was not happy. "Great. How are we going to get up on the stage at Sectionals and sell sexy to the judges when...I have about as much sexual appeal and knowledge as a baby penguin?" He said angrily.

"We'll figure something out." Blaine said optomistically. Kurt looked at him, then stood up and left.

When he was sure Kut was gone, Blaine sighed and turned towards Rachel.

"I knew you would come, whether or not you were 'dating' Quinn Fabray or not." Rachel flushed. Maybe he had caght on. "Rachel, you are a very predictable person."

Okay. He had caught on.

"I just thought I could show you that I do not need a man in my life." Rachel mumbled, lookng down.

Blaine sighed. This was more difficult than he originally thought. "Rachel...look at me."

She looked up at him and suddenly, he was right in front of her. 

He stared into her brown eyes, wondering if he could get lost in them.

"Would it be considered cheating if I kiss you right now?" Blaine whispered.

Rachel looked down at his lips and then up to his eyes again. "No," she whispered back.

Blaine wasted absolutely no time in kissing her with all his might and - _oh my dear Lord_ - it was still amazingly perfect. She was the perfect height (no matter how small she may seem, he was short too you know) for him and he placed his hand on her neck to prevent her from going anywhere and kissed her again, deeper this time. She was shy and hesitant, but that made her even more adorable.

When Blaine reluctantly pulled away from her lips because he needed oxygen, he hugged her tightly, again, not really wanting to let go. She seemed perfectly fine with that.

"What do we do now?" Rachel mumbled against his chest.

"I have no idea." Blaine mumbled into her hair, admiring how soft it was. It also smelled of cherry blossoms, a very intoxicating smell in Blaine's mind. "My brain is stuck right here. In this moment."

"Do we live in the moment then? Whenever we are alone, we live like normal teenagers?"

Blaine chuckled. "Rachel Berry, you need to stop thinking. Let's just...find a place where no one will find us."

"That requires thinking." Rachel pointed out, looking up at him with her damn big brown eyes, making _Blaine's_ knees turn to jelly. She glanced at the clock behind them, sighing. "I have to go though..." She made no move though. "But I don't want to." She smiled her Broadway smile, and Blaine smiled back, kissing her forehead.

"Don't let Quinn have all the love alright? Leave some for me?" He asked jokingly.

Rachel smiled back teasingly. "I don't know...maybe I won't." She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Who knew you could make me so happy?" She asked herself and let go of him.

"That could be considered offensive." Blaine said, pointing a finger at her, mock-sternly. "Loosen up Rach." He kissed her again, quickly but he made it last.

"Bye Blaine."

"Goodbye Rachel."

Why neither of them noticed him standing in the doorway, I do not know.

**Reviews would be nice...they give me courage and love. =]**


	4. Those Little Regional Mountains

Blaine Anderson was torn.

Yes, he was torn. Kurt or Rachel. Currently, he was sitting (alone for once) in the little cafe and sipped his coffee. He was deep in thought when Rachel sat down in front of him, startling him.

"Rachel."

"Blaine."

He sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Finn said I have no ability to write an original song."

Blaine inwardly cursed Finn Hudson in his head. How dare he insult _his_ girl. Woah, wait, what? _His_ girl? Well...

"Rachel. Do not listen to him. You can write a song. Probably an amazing one. Don't doubt yourself." Baline said, reaching across to hold her hand gently.

She smiled slightly. "Thank you Blaine. I just...it's harder than I thought." She studied him carefully. "What's wrong with you?"

Blaine sighed. "Kurt. He said that he thought that we weren't the Warblers, we were 'Blaine and the Pips'." He sighed again. "And it got me thinking, as much as I want a solo at Regionals, I just don't know if it is a good idea."

"Blaine...you singing is amazing. I would know. But you could do a duet. Do one with Kurt." She picked up his coffee and sipped it, knowing exactly what she was doing. He grinned.

"You sure that's a _smart_ idea?"

Rachel shrugged. "Yes. Just...try it. Maybe..." She trailed off, but both of them knew.

"No." His voice dropped to a whisper and he squeezed her hand tightly. "I'm not gay, Rachel. I might not even be bi. Rachel...I think I'm falling for you."

Rachel closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Kurt loves you. I can't...I couldn't do that to him...I just...Blaine I don't even know what I'm doing." She whispered. "I...I think I love you, but I can't break Kurt's heart. And I think Quinn actually loves me. I'm so confused. I just wish I knew things."

"Rachel. I'm not going to keep quiet. I love you. I know I do. I don't care about Quinn, really I don't. Kurt might be a bit harder, but Rachel, I'd give it up for you."

Rachel opened her eyes and they were shining with unshed tears. "You love me?"

"I. Love. You."

She walked around the table and hugged him tightly, sitting in his lap. He kissed her forehead and she whispered, "I love you too. It's just...difficult."

Blaine nodded. "I know," he murmured into her hair. It smelled like cherry blossoms again and it was making his brain go all fuzzy.

Rachel sniffed and pulled away, and kissed him lightly, making his brain go even fuzzier. "Good luck at Sectionals Blaine."

"Good luck Rachel. I love you." He smiled slightly.

She smiled back lightly. "I love you too." Rachel picked up her bag and left.

Blaine sighed and finished his coffee. Maybe a duet with Kurt is what they needed to win...

He was watching them again.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Rachel wasn't nervous at all. No, not one bit.

...Okay.

Maybe she was a little nervous.

...Okay.

Maybe she was a lot nervous.

She was competing against Blaine and Kurt and the rest of the Warblers. Oh and Aural Intensity. But that was a stupid name, I mean, come on, _Aural Intesity_? It sounds like oral masturbation or something. It made Rachel shiver just thinking about it.

But they had been good. And Blaine and Kurt were up next.

And she was nervous for them. Kurt had said that they were doing _Candles_ and _Raise Your Glass _for Regionals. It was amazing, all their energy and chemistry, it almost made Rachel cry.

Kurt might just be right. Maybe Blaine and she might not have that special chemistry like they do.

When the New Directions were backstage, Blaine walked up behind her. "Rachel."

She didn't need to turn around to know that it was him. "Listen closely to the song Blaine. It's true. I don't know what to do. You and Kurt have to best chemistry I've ever seen and-"

He cut her off, like in those extremely cheesy movies by kising her full on the mouth. She immediately kissed him back and when they broke apart, and no one was staring at them. Luckily, Kurt wasn't backstage with them either.

"Rachel. Don't you dare say that. I love you. With everything I have. Please." He kissed her forehead, "Meet me back here, later. When everyone is gone."

Rachel didn't know how, but she nodded and she was called onstage.

Rachel sang her solo ("Oh my God, they're doing original songs," Kurt whispered) perfectly (she _is_ Rachel Berry you know) and then they all sang _Loser Like Me_. Kurt and Blaine were probably the only two who were completely involved with the songs.

Blaine understood.

He understood that it was hard and he did care. He cared about her. So much. He loved her.

They were all losers in their own special way.

Yes. He was sad when they didn't win Sectionals. But he was so happy to see that goofy smile on Rachel's face as she helped lift the trophy high for all of them to see. He smiled weakly at Kurt. He knew how much he wanted to go back to McKinley.

And when Sue punched the mayor's wife, Carla Turlington-Stevens, everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as she fell to the ground in a heap.

Well fine then.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Rachel snuck back in about ten minutes before their bus left.

Blaine was sitting on the edge of the stage.

She walked up to him, her head coming up to his stomach with him being so high. She giggled when he helped her up onto his lap, holding her to him tightly.

"Rach...you know I love you right?"

She nodded. "I know Blaine. I love you too. But, we can't-"

"Yes, we can." He looked at her, his eyes blazing but softened when she looked at him. "We can be together. I will fight for you Rachel Berry. You aren't something I would just let go, unlike Finn who let you go." 

She sniffed and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling softly.

"You _really_ love me don't you?"

"Of course I do." He mumbled, yet again into her hair. Yup. Still smells of cherry blossoms.

She smiled to herself.

And yes. You guessed it. He was watching them again. With a frown on his face.

**Hmmm...who is **_**he**_**? **

**Guess and Review. Review and Guess. =] Two chapters in one day, I am on a roll. =}**


	5. The Nights That Weren't Neglected

"We're having a night of neglect." Rachel said to Blaine.

At the moment, they were in Rachel's room, his head in her lap.

"Oh?" He said, looking up at her.

She nodded, flipping through a song book. "Mmhmm. And Sunshine Corazon wants to be in the benefit. But I don't want her to be. She could easily be a spy, even though everyone else seems to think that she just _has_ to be in the night of neglect because of how many Twitter followers she has."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "How many Twitter followers _does_ she have?" Blaine asked.

"Over six hundred."

"Oh. How many people are coming to the benefit?"

"…Four." She whispered putting the song book down.

Blaine almost laughed. "No, you need her. If, you know, she brings all her followers. Think of it this way, the more money you make, the more of a chance you guys don't have to forfeit Nationals."

Rachel bit her lip. "True…"

"Rach…"

She sighed. "Fine. But I just am hoping I'm not like Mercedes."

"What do you mean?"

"Mercedes is starting to be the biggest diva I have ever seen, and that's coming from me. She wants M&M's, humidifiers, Pomeranians-oh! And she wants to be carried the day of the benefit. Her feet must never touch the ground." Rachel sighed. "It's getting annoying."

This time, Blaine actually laughed. "Rachel, you aren't like that. Demanding, but not like that."

"Good. I'm going second to last. Sunshine's going last, because she bringing all her Twitter followers." You could practically hear the edge in her voice and she sighed.

Blaine ran his fingers through her hair gently. "I'm sorry. What song are you doing?"

She smiled, a bit evilly. "I'm not going to tell you. You'll just have to wait and see."

Blaine rolled his eyes, knowing that he could get it out of her eventually.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"And that was the Spanish classroom. And of course you know the choir room." Kurt said, motioning to the choir room. He was showing Blaine around, even though Blaine knew where half this stuff was already.

"He guys. You better get to the auditorium. The show's about to start." Brittany said, rolling Artie down the hall.

"It's gonna be a full house, ya'll. Gotta get there early to get a good seat." Artie said, grinning.

"We'll be there in a minute. I'm just showing Blaine around." Kurt said.

"Alright. Thanks for coming to support us guys. It's really cool." Artie said sincerely.

"Bye." Brittany practically whispered and they went into the choir room.

Kurt watched them go, staring at the choir room entrance.

Blaine looked at him. "Aw, you miss them."

Kurt nodded slowly, but the little moment was ruined by Karofsky.

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

Blaine and Kurt turned around, scowling at him.

"We're here for the benefit. Don't tell me you're going." Kurt said bravely.

"I wouldn't be caught dead. I was pumping iron in the gym and one of the guys told me that you two were here, spreading your fairy dust all over the place." Karofsky spat.

Blaine was now pissed. "Would you just give it up? You can live whatever lie you want, but don't pretend that the three of us don't really know what is going on here."

"You don't know squat buck boy." He yelled and Blaine shoved him, overtaken with rage. Karofsky shoved him back.

Santana walked up and pulled them apart, yelling, "Hey, hey, hey! No, guys, stop!"

"Real brave with your fist, but you're a coward when it comes to the truth." Kurt said, staring at him. Karofsky's eyes got slightly larger, probably about a fraction. But noticeable.

"Truth about what?" Santana asked. Blaine stayed perfectly quiet, not exactly wanting to be beat up.

"It's none of your business, Jay-lo."

Santana raised her eyebrows. "First of all, anything you do became my business when you decided to toss that slushy up in my grill. "

"I think I can take a couple of queers and a girl."

"Ha. Okay," Santana took a step forward. "See here's what gonna go down. Two choices. One, you can stay here and I'll crack one of your nuts, right or left, that's your choice. Or you walk away and live to be a douche bag another day. Oh and also, I have razorblades hidden in my hair. Mmhmm, yeah. Just all up in there." She gestured to her hair and Karofsky walked away, grunting slightly as he did. "Mmhmm." She turned back to Blaine and Kurt, who had watched the whole thing go down.

"…We could've handled that." Blaine said.

"It was more fun doing it together." Santana said, grinning smugly. Her phone rang and she pulled it out of her shirt (bra actually) and she groaned. "Oh crap." She said and walked into the choir room.

Kurt and Blaine glanced at her and then at each other. Blaine shrugged and they went to the auditorium.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Blaine felt bad. Very bad. There were four other people in the auditorium, besides him and Kurt. They were hecklers and heckling they were. He saw Rachel run outside for some reason, and some young lady came and took the hecklers away.

He and Kurt sat in an odd silence after they came back from the restroom.

"Are you still gay?" Kurt asked, his voice just above a whisper.

Blaine sighed. He knew this was coming.

And you know, he didn't really know what to say. He could lie and say yes, he was, and then Kurt would ask him to be his boyfriend. Or he could say that he was straight and get yelled at. Kurt would automatically know that it was because of Rachel.

And he didn't want that.

"Yes."

"_And know ladies and gentlemen, Miss Holly Holiday."_ Sam's voice rang through their ears, but Blaine knew this conversation was not over.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"You didn't sing." That was the first thing out of Blaine's mouth.

"No. I couldn't. I wouldn't after Mercedes' amazing performance. The house had been brought down." Rachel confessed.

He took her hand and led her to the middle of the stage.

"Maybe so. But I have my own song to perform for you."

Rachel laughed. "What?"

He shushed her. "Just listen. Guys?"

Two of the Warblers walked out. "They promise not to tell." He whispered in her ear and she laughed.

"_Vum vum vum vum__…..vum vum vum vum,"_ The two Warblers sang. (Rachel thought their names were Wes and David.)

"_Ohhhhhh..."_

"_Ba dum a dum."_ Wes and David sang, along with the beat of the music.

"_Baby girl, where ya at? Got no strings, got men attached."_

"_Ba dum a dum."_

"_Can't stop this feeling for long, no…mmmm…" _He shook his head.

"_Ba dum a dum."_

"_You're making dogs wanna beg, breaking them off your fancy legs."_ He ran a hand down her legs, making her squirm.

"_Ba da da dum."_

"_T__hey make you feel right at home now. See, all these illusions just take us too long and I want it bad…because you walk pretty, because you talk pretty, 'cause you make me sick, and I'm not leaving, 'til you're leaving!"_

Blaine winked at Rachel, grinning wolfishly.

"_Oh I swear there's something when she's pumping, asking for a raise. Well does she want me to carry her home now? Does she want me to buy her things? On my house, on my job, on my loot, shoes, shirt, my crew, my mind…My father's last name!" _Blaine yelled and twirled Rachel around, making her laugh.

"_When I get you alone, when I get you you'll know babe, when I get you alone, when I get you alone! Oh, come on. Yeah, yeah!" _

"_Ba dum a dum,"_ Wes and David sang.

"_B__aby girl, you the shhh,"_ Blaine placed his finger over his lips, again making Rachel giggle. _"That makes you my equivalent."_

"_Ba dum a dum."_

"_You can keep your toys in the drawer tonight alright." _She laughed.

"_Ba dum a dum."_

"_All my dawgs, talking fast. Ain't you got some photographs?"_

"_Ba dum a dum."_

"_'Cause you shook that room like a star, now. Yes you did, yes you did. All these intrusions just take us too long and I want you so bad…Cause you walk city, cause you talk city, cause you make me sick and I'm not leaving 'til you're leaving."_ He kissed her quickly.

"_So I pray there's something, she ain't bluffing, rubbing up on me. Well does she want me to make a vow? Check it. Well does she want me to make it now? On my house, on my job, on my loot, shoes, my voice, my crew, my mind, my father's last name!"_

"_When I get you alone, when I get you you'll know, babe, when I get you alone, when I get you alone."_

"_Ba dum a dum, ba dum a dum, ba dum a dum, dum dum dum dum dum dum!"_

"_O__hhhhh... Yeah...When I get you aloooooone, ba dum a dum."_

They stopped and Rachel clapped and cheered, laughing all the while.

When her laughter died down, she hugged him tightly.

"I'm sure that would've gotten us a lot of donators." She grinned and he chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sure."

She looked up at him and smiled shyly. "We are alone now though…"

He leaned down and whispered, "Exactly."

He kissed her again, long and passionate – _and it was still the "oh my god, so I have to ever stop?" feeling in both their minds – _but there is only one downer in all of this.

After this hour was up, they had to go back to the original program. Rachel dating Quinn and Blaine pretending to be gay for Kurt. It was worth it during those moments when they were alone. It always was. But it didn't stop them from wondering what it would be like to not love in secret.

Rachel could imagine them walking to the little coffee café, hand-in-hand or his arm around her protectively. Blaine would even go as far as transferring to McKinley just to be with the one he loved.

But still, it didn't stop. It didn't stop them from having a very heated, passionate moment, nor from the boy standing in the doorway, watching every moment with his hazel eyes in the dark upper parts of the auditorium, neither one of them noticing.

He was forming a plan. To _let_ them _do_ what they wanted. To _let _them _have_ what they wanted.

Even though it's not what he would normally do.

**Little clues about who the mysterious **_**he **_**is. Only one person got it right. And they actually counted! Haha, just review please! 3 They make my day. **


	6. You Were Born This Way Rachel

**I wish I knew why people were saying Jesse St. James. I thought I made it perfectly clear. Oh well. Enjoy the chapter ya'll. **

"Oh my God, you're getting a nose job." Quinn said, shocked by her "fake" girlfriend's choice.

Rachel frowned. "I'm considering having a minor procedure to repair my deveated septum."

"So...a nose job." Santana said, saying it as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Look...I'm...I'm happy with the way I look, and I've embraced my nose, but let's say I wanted to have a slightly more demere nose, like Quinn's for example. I would never change my appearance for vanity, but the doctor said it could possibly improve my talent, which we all know, could help us all for Nationals, so..."

"Possibly," Will said. "But what about the risks? You're voice is amazing as is Rachel."

She smiled at Will for a brief minute before turning to Santana, who said, "Now hold up. Can we all just get real for a second? I hear the Rachel's got a bit of a schnoz, I mean I woulnd't know, because like Medusa I tend to avoid eye contat with her, but can we just stop lying about how we wouldn't want to change about ourselves. I mean, I'm sure that Sam's been at the doctor's office, riffling through pamphlet's on mouth reduction, and Artie's thought about getting his legs removed since he's not really using them anyways. And I'm definitely sure that Tina's looked into getting an eye deslanting."

"That's extraordinarily racist."

"I'm just keeping it real."

"Sorry Santana, I'm a beautiful person and I'm in love with myself and I would never change a thing." Tina crossed her arms defiantely.

"Is that why you're wearing blue contact lenses today Tina?" Mike asked. "Self-hating Asian," he muttered.

"There are not that many Asian sex symbols Mike. I'm just trying to be in fashion and mirror what I see in magazines."

"My dancing kinda bothers me. And, you know, it almost killed Rachel, but I like the way I look.." Finn said.

"Oh please." Santana said. "You have weird puffy pyramid nipples. They look like they're filled with custard." Finn slapped Sam's hand away. "You could dust them with powered sugar and you could pass them for some sort of dessert. Look. Maybe Rachel is happy having an enormous beak. Maybe she needs it to crack hard seeds. All I'm saying is that when you look in the mirror and you don't like what you see, you should change it."

"Woah guys!" Will yelled, standing up. "I'm really disappionted and shocked with what I am hearing here. It is against everything the glee club is about. I'm telling you. The thing you'd most like to change about yourself is the most interesting part."

"But at this school, the most interesting part is the thing that they use to crush your spirit." Mercedes spoke up quietly and everyone went quiet.

Rachel sat back down slowly, trying very hard not to cry as the bell rings.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Blaine wanted to slap himself _and_ Rachel right now. She had just told him that she was thinking about getting a nose job.

"Rachel, you are beautiful. Why do you want to change yourself?"

"Because I have a huge nose and I hate it. It's so...erg!" She cried, placing a pillow over her head.

Blaine sighed and crawled up next to her, placing the pillow in it's original spot. "Rach, I happen to think your nose is adorable."

She sighed and looked over at him. "You think so?"

"I know so." He kissed her forehead and nose and finally her lips.

Rachel smiled softly. "I still want to know what I would look like if I did get one. And don't try to stop me Blaine. I know what I'm doing."

Blaine sighed again, knowing that he couldn't stop her when she wanted something. "Fine then. I'll just sit back and watch this whole thing unfold. Okay with you?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, kissing him softly. "I'm perfectly happy with that."

"Good."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"You haven't asked us anything about our New York trip." Mercedes said, sipping her latte.

"Is it because it's too painful?" Tina asked softly.

"Yes as a matter of fact." Kurt said, somewhat sarcastically. Santana was zoning out, staring blankly at the wall in front of them. "But while the New Directions are preparing for Nationals, the Warblers are preparing to preform at a nursing home and a strip mall next to a National Bank." Kurt chuckled. "But I'm so proud of you guys."

"We miss you so much Kurt." Mercedes said sincerely.

"Is there anyway you could come back to McKinley?" Tina asked, setting down her coffee.

"I told Kurt I'd be all for it if it wasn't for Karofsky." Blaine said, speaking up for the first time since they said their 'Hello's'. He wanted Kurt to be safe, and apparently, since they were 'dating' (air-qoutes there for a reason) he had to play the part.

Santana snapped out of it. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"Well, Kurt needs to be safe." That was true.

"Okay can we please change the subject." Kurt said, looking away from Santana and Blaine.

Kurt started talking about something and Santana zoned out, along with Blaine.

Blaine pretended to listen, but he was really thinking about Rachel.

He _did_ love her. It was true. And she loved him back. Rachel was perfect. Mentally, physically, and intellectually.

She is an amazing singer, amazing actually. She is beautiful just the way she is, without a nose job. She was just the right height for him, which apparently for some boys that was a total turn off for them, funny in her own special way, and the one thing that made him love her is that she didn't try to be anyone else. She was Rachel Barbara Berry, no one else.

And that's why he loved her.

"I gotta gay." Santana said, standing up. "Go! Go! I gotta go." She spluttered, grabbing her bag.

Blaine smirking knowingly, and whispered, "Subtle."

"Shut up Blaine. Why don't you turn back to Kurt and ignore me?" She whispered fiercly back.

He was silent and still turned slightly to her, the message loud and clear in Santana's head.

_He was not gay._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Well, it's noon. And you all know what that means..." Mercedes said, grinning.

"...What does it mean?" Brittany asked.

"Kurt Hummel is back at McKinley!" Kurt yelled from the top of the staircase in the courtyard.

The glee club cheered, everyone, even Noah, hugging him.

"Let's get ready for Nationals." 

"Not yet. There's a few people who want to say goodbye to you first..."

"What?"

Every single Warbler, yes including Blaine, walked out and down the staircase too.

"Kurt..." Blaine said, trying his hardest (and semi-succeeding) to look sad. "Dalton's going to miss you. You were a great addition to the Warblers and you made us a better team. I'm sad to see you go, but we all know that this is something you really want. And I'll still have you after school and on the weekends, but these guys won't so they wanted to say goodbye."

"And thank you, Kurt." Wes said, nodding.

_"I walked across an empty land, I knew the pathway like the back of my hand...I felt the Earth beneath my feet, sat by the river and it made me complete."_ Blaine sang, grinning as the rest of the Warblers started singing in the background.

_"Oh simple thing, where have you gone?" _His eyes found Rachel's, but Kurt, who was right in front of her, thought he was looking at him. She smiled softly. _"I'm getting old and I need something to rely on...so tell me when you're gonna let me in, I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin."  
><em>  
><em>"I came across a fallen tree, I felt the branches of it looking at me. Is this the place we used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? Oh simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on..so tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin." <em>Brittany and Santana linked pinkies, smiling at each other and Quinn slowly linked her pinky with Rachel's. _Oh yeah...I almost forgot about that..._Blaine thought.

Blaine walked to the piano and started playing it, smiling at Kurt, his eyes eventually shifting to Rachel. _"And if you have a minute why don't we go...talk about it, somewhere only we know? This could be the ending of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only know...Somewhere only we know..." _

_"Oh simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. So tell me when you're gonna let me in, I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin...And if you have a minute, why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go? So why don't we go?.."  
><em>  
><em>"Oh, this could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know? Somewhere only we know...Somewhere only we know.."<em>

The people watching plus the glee club, cheered and clapped as Blaine finished the song, Blaine hugged Kurt tightly, smiling slightly when Santana's eyes narrowed at him.

_Yep, she knows._

Oh well. Santana has too much tact to say anything. Besides, she got Kurt to transfer back to McKinley. So go Santana!

"I'll miss you." Kurt whispered.

Blaine gulped. "I'll miss you too Kurt." He whispered back.

"Never say goodbye to me." Kurt's voice was cracked, but Blaine could only manage nodding.

Kurt had kissed him earlier, but there was just something...off. Something not right.

Oh yeah.

He wasn't Rachel Berry.

*.*.*.*.*

"It was the best Barbara vention I had ever been to." Rachel said, sitting in the front of Blaine's car.

Blaine smirked. "I'm sure it was."

"I wish you could've been there. But...I have good news."

"What?" He glanced at her, then turned his eyes back to the road.

"Rachel Berry is _not_ getting a nose job."

When they reached Blaine's small but quaint house, he proceeded to snog her senseless.

She laid her head on his shoulder. "Never say goodbye to me."

He kissed her forehead. "I never will."

"Good."

**Right. Well. I must go watch the season three premire of Glee. I'll write tomorrow. Or some time soon. I promise. =] But Santana knows. And seriously guys. It. Is. Not. Jesse. St. Sucks - I mean - James. **

**Review?**


	7. The Rumours That Are Spread

**You guys want more Raine, you've got it. ;]**

"How's McKinley?" Blaine asked Rachel, laying his head on top of hers.

They were sitting in the back of the old theater, the one in the old parts of Lima, Ohio. Rachel had her head on his shoulder, his hand entertwined with hers.

"Well, let's see. Rumours are flying faster than you can say 'rumour' itself. There's a rumour saying that Quinn is secretly dating Sam behind everyone's back, which I _know_ is not true, another is that Santana's a lesbian-"

"That's true, you know."

"I didn't." Rachel said, slightly startled, but shrugged it off. "But how do you know that?"

He shrugged. "I don't really know. It was like...and unspoken agreement between the two of us. She knows I'm not gay, I know she's a lesbian."

Rachel frowned. "Hmmm...anyway, Finn's pissed at Quinn and Sam and blew off rehersal - the reason why I'm here - and Finn is wanting me to do I stakeout with him. He wants to watch the little hotel and see if Quinn comes out of it later. He seems to think that I'm completely upset about this."

"...But you're not..."

Rachel groaned, lifting her head to look at him. "Exactly! All this lying is starting to drive me insane. I mean, I love you Blaine, I really do, but I'm starting to hate all this lying."

Blaine frowned. "I know. I hate having to try and keep up all this. But one day, one day, it will all be worth it."

"Will that day when we leave Lima and go to New York?" Rachel asked softly.

Blaine nodded. "Definitely." He kissed her slowly, but passionately. "Rach..."

"Hmmm?"

"I...I love you. I _really _do." He looked at her carefully.

Rachel smiled softly. "I know you do. What's wrong Blaine? Something seems to be bothering you."

Blaine shook his head slowly. "N-Nothing's wrong."

"Blaine...tell me."

Blaine sighed. "I...want you to know that I will never push you into doing anything you don't want to...Do you understand?"

Rachel nodded slowly. "Yes, I get it." She looked at him carefully. "I get it. You are a boy - I'm so sorry - you are a man (Blaine smirked) and you and _I_ both have hormones." She nodded, for some reason, not feeling awkward at all.

Blaine sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"I trust you Blaine." She smiled, kissing his cheek softly.

Blaine rose an eyebrow. "You trust me completely?"

Rachel kissed him slowly. "I do."

"Oh."

That was all he could manage.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"Oh my God, how could Kurt do that to Blaine?" Finn asked, slowly putitng the binoculars down and frowning._

_But Rachel couldn't do anything. All she could manage was to shake her head with her mouth wide open. "I...I don't know."_

The next day, she saw Sam wearing Kurt's old hemp jacket from Earth Day. It only lead to her being even more suspicious.

"Blaine...what would you say if I told you Kurt might be cheating on you with Sam?" Rachel said in a rush, biting her lip.

Blaine tilted his head. "Why?"

"Because yesterday, when Finn and I were on our stakeout, we saw...Kurt coming out of the hotel room. And today...Sam was wearing Kurt's old hemp jacket. And you know how Kurt never let's people wear his clothes, even me or Mercedes."

Blaine frowned, but never got really angry. "Interesting...maybe he's not the only one lying Rach."

Rachel shook her head. "Kurt has never lied in his whole life. Except to himself before he came out to everyone."

"That's true Rachel. But Kurt good at hiding things when he wants."

Rachel frowned back, groaning slightly. "We don't even know that much about Sam. Tina thinks he's a serial killer or something."

Blaine laughed. "No, I highly doubt Sam is a serial killer."

Even Rachel chuckled. "Me too. But the way Quinn said she was sure he wasn't gay, it made me wonder...what if he was?"

"Who was what?"

"What if Sam was...gay?"

Blanie thought about it for a minute. "If he was, we would be home free. Kurt would be dumped by me and go to his new BFF Sam and be happy again. And then we get to be happy too."

Rachel laughed. "Maybe. Maybe not. I don't know."

Blaine pulled her into his lap. "I love you. I promise - I promise you - that one day, this will all be perfect."

"Blaine? What about Prom?"

"What about it? Dalton doesn't really have one."

"But McKinley does. And yes, I know Kurt will probaby ask you to come but...I want to go to prom with you."

"How?" Blaine rose an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Maybe we should..."

"Have a prom of our own?" Blaine asked, being slightly sarcastic.

"Exactly! We should have our own prom, in the warehouse!" Rachel said.

"Rach..."

"Blaine!"

He sighed. "Maybe."

"Yay!"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Santana? Can I ask you something?"

"What Rachel? I need to repencil my eyebrows on."

"...Do you know?"

"Know what?"

"You. Know. What."

Santana sighed. "Yes. Okay. Yes, I know that Blaine is not gay and you two are dating secretly behind everyone's backs okay? Happy now?"

"Shhh!" Rachel looked around, making sure no one else was in the bathroom. "Can you meet us at the Lima Bean today?"

Santana sighed and thought over it. "Fine."

"Thank you."

Later at the Lima Bean...

"Wait, so you two are having a secret prom, just for the two of you?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes. But we were wondering if you wanted to come and, you know, bring...Brittany if you want."

"Why would I want to bring Brittany?" Santana asked, biting her lip. "It's not like I love her or anything..."

"Santana. It's painfully obvious." Blaine said. "And I don't even go to your school." Blaine added.

Santana sighed. "Alright fine. I love Birttany. So what?"

"You should tell her. And bring her to the little secret prom."

"Uh, no. I'll just help you two. What do you need?" Blaine rolled his eyes.

Rachel started rambling on and on about how they didn't need much, actaully nothing. Technically, they only needed a music playing device (Rachel's words, not mine) and they don't really need decorations or anything of the sort.

"But, Rachel...you're forgeting something."

"What?"

"What happens if Kurt finds out about...this?" Santana asked.

"He won't." Rachel and Blaine said.

Santana still looked unsure. "But...when he does, if he does, what will happen then?"

"I wish I knew."

*.*.*.*.*

"Rachel we need to talk." Quinn said.

She knew. Oh, she knew, alright. But she was a little smarter than just to tell everyone. That would make her look like a cheat-y. The person who got cheated on.

And that would not be good for her reputation.

Wait...what reputation?

She got pregnant last year and this year she had dated Rachel Berry.

So she didn't have a reputation.

Right.

"Alright Quinn. What about?"

"This needs to end. I need to be Prom Queen and you need to go back to the bottom of the pyramid."

That sounded harsh. Even though it _did_ break her heart, she had to do this.

Rachel's eyes looked up at her, slightly filled with hurt. "What? Why?"

"Because I need to be prom queen if I ever want to make it in this town. Rachel, you are destined for great things. And Kurt. But the rest of us, we'll probably never even leave to state. Don't you get it Rachel? You don't need me."

"But..."

"It's over Rachel."

"Then why were you with Sam in that hotel room?" Rachel yelled, but Quinn was already out the door.

Quinn blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

"No. I will not cry," Quinn told herself. "I will be strong and I will win prom queen. I do not need a man - or a wo_man_ - in my life. Quinn Fabray will be McKinley's prom queen. And nothing can stop me."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"I just feel so bad you know. We all were jumping to conclusions and Sam just took it. He told everyone that his father lost his job and they are now living in the hotel room and his parents are out day and night looking for a job and Sam had to sell his guitar!" Rachel told Blaine, sniffling. "I feel like an idiot." Her head fell onto his shoulder.

"Awh, Rach, you aren't an idiot. You just can't listen to rumours." He said, stroking her hair softly. He was really good at the whole comfort thing.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "No really?"

"You know what I mean Rachel Berry."

"I know..."

Blaine and Rachel sat in silence for a bit, just listening to the spring rain fall outside and each other's heartbeats.

The tapping on Rachel's front door made them jump out of their silence.

Her dads weren't home so Rachel assumed it was them. But it was really Santana and Brittany.

"Santana? Brittany? What are you two doing here?"

"We want to do it." Brittany said confidently.

Blaine raised his eyebrows from behind Rachel.

"Oh shut up Blaine. We want to go to your secret prom." Santana said, stepping inside Rachel's house with Brittany's hand in hers.

"I think you two are so sweet." Brittany added, smiling at Rachel and Blaine. "But I don't understand how you two aren't cheating." She frowned.

"It's like you and me, B. It's not cheating. It's just two friends talking with their tongues super close."

"Oh okay. So you and I and Blaine and Rachel are like...double rainbows."

Blaine almost doubled over in laughter while Rachel gave Brittany and Santana a weird look. "Something like that." Rachel shut the door, but not before _he_ had heard everything Santana, Brittany, Blaine and Rachel had said.

Shocking as it is, but he had an idea. A good idea too.

Somehow...some_way_, he was going to get Blaine to New York. For the whole time while the New Directions were there or just for a night. Either way, he knew it would be important for them.

Told you it was a good plan.

**Reviews are highly appreciated. =] As always. Oh and how was Glee? I would love to know your thoughts and opinions. Love ya'll.**


	8. The Perfect Prom Queen

"Quinn is using Finn to be Prom Queen?" Rachel yelled.

"Berry, shush!" Santana yelled back.

Rachel groaned. Of course Quinn would use Finn. Or course she would. "Erg. I don't have a date to prom but that really doesn't matter to me because I have Blaine."

"Exactly. But if Quinn wins, she be the HBIC again. And I'd rather have the Quinn she is now versus the HBIC Quinn." Brittany said. Santana nodded in agreement.

"So would I, but that's not going to happen." Rachel sighed, running her fingers through her brown hair.

"Rach, sit down." Blaine said, patting the space next to him on her bed. Rachel sighed again and sat down.

"Okay...how do you suppose we keep the Quinn we have now?"

"Not let her win Prom Queen?" Santana asked.

"You and Karofsky are running for Prom Queen. Lauren and Puck are running for Prom Queen. Other girls are running for Prom Queen. Someone's bound to win." Blaine said, rubbing Rachel's hand softly.

"That's not Quinn." Santana added.

"Right.." Rachel said, slightly distracted.

"What's wrong Rachel?" Brittany asked.

"For a while...I actually thought Quinn loved me."

"What you think she's _actually_ a lesbian?" Santana asked, scrunching up her nose.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah."

"That would be even better! It would be like...a triple rainbow." Brittany said, nodding.

Blaine shook his head at Brittany. "Only if she came out to everyone."

"She sorta did though. When she dated Rachel." Brittany pointed out.

Rachel tilted her head, Blaine's brow was creased and Santana was beaming at Brittany.

"When did you get so smart?" Santana asked her.

"When I figured out I loved you too Santana."

Rachel 'aww'ed as the two girls hugged each other tightly and Blaine kissed his _secret_ girlfriend's forehead.

"I love you." Blaine whispered.

"I love you too." Rachel whispered back, smiling.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"Blaine Anderson, will you go to prom with me?"_

Blaine bit his lip, slowly bringing his hand back toward him. "Uh...Kurt..Prom?"

"You don't want to go with me?" Kurt asked, hurt shining in his eyes.

_YES! _His mind screamed but Blaine bit his tongue. "No - no - I do! But...prom..."

"We don't have to go. We can...watch a movie instead."

Blaine sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Yes Kurt Hummel. I will go to Prom with you."

"YES!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine weakly smiled, his thoughts stuck on a short, brunette Jew.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"So, what are you doing for prom?" Jesse asked her._

For once, Rachel Berry was speechless.

At first, she wasn't going to go at all. But then she didn't want to miss it so she sad she'd go with friends. And then her and Mercedes came up with the idea to go with Sam to prom. But here he is, Jesse St. James, in all his stupid glory.

Oh and there is her secret prom with Blaine to think about...

"I...I'm going with Sam and Mercedes. We...came up with a plan..."

"Oh...well I was going to take you, Rachel." Jesse said, staring into her eyes, the direct path to her soul.

"Oh..." Jesse moved to get up and Rachel (who was about to make the biggest mistake of her life) said, "But I'll go with you."

Jesse smirked.

Oh, dammit...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"So now I'm going to junior prom with Jesse." Rachel finished, waiting for Mercedes', Sam's, Kurt's _and_ Blaine's reaction.

"Oh." Mercedes said, slightly disappointed.

"Okay...well...Mercedes and I will go...alone then." Sam finished awkwardly.

"Well, you have a date! We must go dress shopping!" Kurt said, clapping his hands and smiling.

"Oh, I'm still going to get my dress at GoodWill." Rachel said, nodding. Mercedes suddenly didn't feel completely left out.

Rachel glanced at Blaine, who was staring at her, his eyes cold.

Kurt stared rambling on and on about prom dresses, but most of them were tuned out. Mercedes listened to him half-heartedly and Sam played with his straw. Blaine kept staring at Rachel and Rachel was starting to become very uncomfortable.

That night, when Blaine snuck in her room while her dads were out getting dinner, he was not happy.

"Rachel."

"Blaine."

"I'm not happy."

"I noticed."

Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his hair, making it all messed up. "You have told me about Jesse. I do not like him."

"Blaine. Calm down."

"No Rachel. I won't, He's not...the type of guy I would like you to take to prom. Go back to Sam and Mercedes. Please. I don't want to you to get hurt Rach."

"I will not get hurt Blaine!" Rachel yelled at him.

"I don't trust him Rachel! You know that!" Blaine yelled.

"So what if you don't like him? It's not like you can control me Blaine!" Rachel yelled back.

"But I am your boyfriend!"

"Secret boyfriend!" Rachel screamed.

"Same difference!" Blaine yelled at her. Rachel faultered a bit. "If you love me as much as I love you, you would forget about Jesse and go with someone else. Anyone else." Blaine finished, deadly quiet and walked out.

Rachel sniffed. He had yelled at her and he was quite mad at her.

Rachel proceeded to cry.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Rachel, you look...breathtaking." Jesse said.

She smiled half-heartedly. She hadn't heard from Blaine in three days and Kurt would absolutely not just _shut up_ about going to prom with him. Santana was trying to help and so was Brittany, even _he_ noticed something had been off about the usual annoying Rachel Berry. Rachel had called Santana and Brittany the minute she got her tears under control. It was something she had expected them to do with Quinn, but they were by her side in five minutes tops.

"Thank you Jesse."

"Picture time!" Rachel's dad said.

"Dad, do we really have to take pictures?" Rachel complained.

"Yes we do Rachel." Her daddy said.

"But Daddy-"

"Rachel." They said together.

She sighed and Jesse placed his arm around her. She placed her hand over his and tried to smile. She closed her eyes and imagined it was Blaine holding her. She opened her eyes again, not looking at Jesse and smiled. Her dads snapped a few pictures and she and Jesse were off to BreadstiX, where they were meeting Sam and Mercedes.

Rachel pretended to be engaged in conversation. She really tried. But she couldn't concentrate. All her thoughts were brought back to Blaine. Blaine this, Blaine that, I wonder if Blaine thinks I'm pretty, I wonder if Blaine still loves me...

Rachel was snapped out of her thoughts by Mercedes. "You okay Rachel?"

"Yeah..." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Blaine and Kurt entering the restaurant. "I'm fine." She lied.

"Let's get this Prom bus rolling!" Sam said loudly.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"I know I can't take one more step towards you, cause all that's waiting is regret. And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore? You lost the love I loved the most..." _Rachel sang, looking throughout the crowd of slow dancing students. She was looking for Blaine, of course. _"I learned to live, half-alive, and now you want me one more time..."  
><em>  
><em>"And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul, so don't come back for me...Who do you think you are?"<em> She shook her head.

_"I hear you're asking all around...If I am anywhere to be found. But I have grown too strong to ever fall back in your arms. I've learned to live, half-alive, now you want me one more time. Who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul, so don't come back for me. Who do you think you are?"_ Rachel found him, standing in the back with Kurt. Kurt was looking around, happy, but Blaine...

Blaine was watching her every move, listening to her every word, like she does when he sings.

"Isn't it great that prom is so inclusive this year?"

Blaine nodded slowly. "Yup."

"There's someone for everyone." Kurt gestured to Becky and her date. Blaine nodded again. "Even if it's not real." Kurt said, nodding towards Santana and Karofsky.

Blaine sighed. Yes. Santana and Karofsky weren't real. Rachel and Jesse weren't real. Quinn and Finn weren't real. Brittany and Artie weren't real. And Blaine and Kurt were not real.

_"Dear, it took so long just to feel alright. Remember how to put back the light in my eyes. I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed. 'Cause you broke all your promises and now you're back, but you don't get to get me back."_ Blaine bit his lip. Was it too late? Was Rachel gone? Out of his grasp for good?

"Mercedes?" Sam asked.

"Yes?" She said, looking up at him.

"I...I just wanted to say that you look beautiful. Would you like to dance?" Sam realized it was sort of stupid, considering the fact that the song was almost over, but that wasn't the point.

"I'd love to."

"_Who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul, so don't come back for me. Don't come back at all. And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul, don't come back for me, don't come back at all.."  
><em>  
><em>"Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are?" <em>Rachel looked down and then back up, her eyes glistening. She took a deep breath and smiled softly at the clapping crowd. She found Blaine standing alone, by the door, clapping the loudest.

She smiled fully at him, completely forgetting about Jesse and everyone else. She stepped off stage and waved away Jesse, claiming that she had to use the ladies room. Rachel ran passed Santana, who was smirking at her.

"Got a hot date Berry?"

"I do actually." Rachel said back, smirking.

Santana rose an eyebrow as Rachel rushed past her, practically running outside. It was easy to spot Blaine, sitting on top of one of the lunch tables.

"Blaine!" Rachel yelled before she could stop herself, hurrying down the stars. Blaine jumped off the table, standing up and caught her as she (literally) launched herself into his arms, kissing him full on the mouth.

The kiss was passionate and heated, yet loving and tender. His hand cupped her face, the other griping her waist tightly. Her arms were around his neck, keeping him steady.

When they broke apart, Blaine said, "Oooh, how I love you."

Rachel grinned. "I love you too Blaine. I'm sorry."

"I know. Me too." Blaine said, kissing her again, slowly.

"Can we sit down? My feet hurt. Jesse can _not_ dance." Rachel said, giggling.

"Hmm...your 'boyfriend' can't dance? Bummer. Good thing I can." Blaine smirked. "I have a song I want to perform for you."

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm..but first, dance with me." Blaine said.

Rachel laughed. "Alright."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"You are the girl that I've been dreaming of ever since I was a little girl. You are the girl that I've been dreaming of ever since I was a little girl." _Blaine sang, watching Rachel laugh with Jesse.

_"One!"_ Tina and Brittany yelled.

_"I'm biting my tongue." _

_"Two! "_

_"He's kissin' on you."_

_"Three!"_

_"Oh, why can't you see?"_

_"One! Two! Three! Four!"_ Tina and Brittany yelled.

_"Word's on the streets and it's on the news. I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you. He's got two left feet and he bites my moves. I'm not gonna teach him how to dance! dance! dance! dance! The second I do, I know we're gonna be through. I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you. He don't suspect a thing. I wish he'd get a clue. I'm not gonna teach him how to dance! dance! dance! dance!" _

Jesse started to kiss Rachel's neck, anger immediately flaring up in Blaine's stomach. _Oh God, someone do something to stop that._ He could tell she was trying to get him to stop, but he wouldn't.

"Hey!" Finn yelled at Jesse.

_"One!"_ Tina, Brittany and Blaine yelled.

"Hey! Dude, keep it PG!" Finn yelled at Jesse, pushing him off of Rachel. Rachel looked relieved.

"Dude, it's none of YB. Your Business." Jesse said smugly.

_"Two!"_ Blaine yelled, a little more loudly than he should have.

"Well this is my school, so this is my business."

"Well this isn't your girlfriend, so beat it MJ!" Jesse turned back to Rachel, but Finn shoved him away.

_"Three!"_

"You did not just shove me.." Jesse said, pushing Finn back.

_"One! Two! Three! Four!" _

Then there was a huge commotion of shoving, pushing, yelling and screaming to try and get the two boys to stop fighting.

_"Word's on the streets and it's on the news. I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you. He's got two left feet and he bites my moves. I'm not gonna teach him how to dance! dance! dance! dance! dance! dance! dance! dance! DANCE!"_

"OKAY! Prom is over for you Sugar Ray! You too Marvelous Marvin! You're out! Let's go!" Sue yelled, grabbing both boys and began pulling them towards the exit.

"What?" Jesse asked, clearly unhappy.

"Wait, you're kicking me out?" Finn cried.

"But he and I are nominated!" Quinn yelled.

"Sucks for you sister!" She yelled back.

Quinn glared at Rachel and stormed away.

Kurt and Blaine came rushing over.

"Rachel. What happened? I saw Finn and Jesse getting dragged out by Sue!" Kurt yelled.

"Finn was upset at Jesse and said a few things and then Jesse said a few things back and then Finn shoved him. Jesse shoved back and they fought."

"Over what?" Kurt asked.

Rachel and Blaine both kept quiet.

"I...I don't know." Rachel lied.

"Hmm. Anyway. They are going to announce Prom Queen and King in a few minutes."

"Yay." Rachel said.

"Oh come one, it'll be fun." Kurt said, walking back to the punch table.

Five minutes later...

"And the Junior Prom Queen is...Kurt Hummel."

The room went deadly quiet. You could hear a pin drop. One person clapped, but Rachel didn't know who.

All eyes were on him. Kurt swallowed and ran out.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled, running after him. "Stop! Kurt!"

Quinn ran off the stage and to the bathroom.

"Quinn! Come back here!" Rachel yelled, following her.

"This is going to be interesting." Lauren muttered.

"Quinn you need to calm down." Rachel said.

"This is your fault!" She yelled, her voice wavering and pointed at her. "No one ever would've voted for me because they all know he would rather be with you."

"Or you would rather be with me." Rachel yelled.

Quinn slapped her across the face. Rachel gasped and pressed a hand to her cheek, staring open-mouthed at Quinn.

"I'm so sorry." Quinn said, shaking her head.

"There's no way I'm staying at this school. I'm transfering." Quinn said, staring at herself in the mirror.

"Most girls would be upset about being slapped in the face, but I happen to appreciate the drama of it." Rachel said, touching her cheek gently. Yup, there was going to be a small bruise there tomorrow...

"I know you think it's hard to be you, Rachel, but at least you don't have to be terrified all the time." Rachel looked back towards her, getting a peper towel wet.

"What are you so scared of?" Rachel handed Quinn the paper towel.

Quinn took it and said, "The future. Now that all this is gone." She sniffled and dabbed under her eyes with the damp paper towel.

"Look, you have nothing to be scared of. You're a very pretty girl Quinn. Prettiest girl I've ever met, but...you're so much more than that."

"Can I help?" Rachel asked, almost inaudibly. Quinn took a deep breath and nodded. Rachel wiped under Quinn's eyes slowly, staring at her.

Quinn _was_ perfect. She had the high cheekbones, the perfect skin and nose, she was once again a size two, her long blonde hair and her eyes were all perfect. 

"You _are_ perfect Quinn." Rachel said.

Rachel then proceeded to press her lips to Quinn's slowly, kissing her softly.

Quinn, who had waited for this, waited for the fireworks to go off in her mind.

A few colorful sparks at least.

Nothing?

Rachel broke away, looking at her.

"Did you feel..."

"No." Quinn said.

"There. You are no lesbian Quinn." Rachel said. "And if you are, I'm just not the right girl for you."

"I...I was so sure you were." Quinn said, looking down.

Rachel frowned. "I'm sorry Quinn."

Quinn shook her head, smiling. "No. It's alright. I think...I think I know now."

Rachel smiled and threw the paper towel away.

"Good. Let's go."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"They must've sensed I was a lesbian. I mean they must've. Do I smell like a golf course?" Santana said, pacing around in the choir room.

"They don't know what you're hiding, they just... they know you're not being yourself. If you were to embrace all of the awesomeness you are, you would've won." Brittany said, shrugging.

Santana smiled softly. "How do you know?"

"Because _I _voted for you." She stood up off of the piano and stood in front of Santana, taking her hand. "I believe in you Santana."

Santana shook her head. "This prom sucks!"

Brittany smiled and leaned in, whispering, "Good thing we have Blaine and Rachel's secret prom then, right?"

Santana smiled waterly. "What do I do now?"

"You go out there and be there for Kurt. This is going to be a lot harder for him than it is for you."

Brittany offered her a tissue and Santana took it, smiling and kissed the blonde's lips quickly, blushing.

Brittany smiled. "Took you long enough."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Eat your heart out Kate Middleton." Kurt said, posing for the spotlight.

Every started clapping and cheering. Rachel clapped and bounced up and down. Quinn smiled at her and caught _his_ eye, smiling at him. He smirked back. Even Figgins chuckled. Blaine grinned over at Rachel. Rachel smiled her Broadway smile and Quinn and she linked arms. Mercedes and Sam smiled goofily at each other. Tina and Mike started to kiss, well, make out rather. Artie smiled at Brittany who was standing next to Santana. Santana and Brittany linked pinkies. Sue and Will even managed a somewhat smile at each other.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Now this is what I call the perfect prom." Blaine whispered, kissing Rachel's cheek.

It _was_ perfect.

Rachel, Santana, Brittany _and_ Quinn had gone and raided Party City. They had bought streamers and party crowns. Brittany had suggested them and everyone agreed. They were all prom queens. Blaine was the one and only prom king, but oh well. It worked for them.

Rachel and Brittany had told Quinn, who was genually happy for all four of them.

Quinn was finally the prom queen she wanted to be and no tears were spilled.

Brittany and Santana had thier amazing prom and had their first...real kiss, both wearing those little plastic crowns on their heads.

And Blaine and Rachel, well they were the King and Queen of McDalton. (A cross between McKinely High and Dalton Academy, for those of you slow people.)

Quinn smiled and danced with all of them, singing the lyrics to the songs that were blarred throughout the warehouse. They switched between Rachel's, Santana's and Quinn's iPod, and occasionally Blaine's.

"I agree." Rachel smiled up at him and he twirled her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And of course they kissed.

**Review for me? I am kinda sad. The number of reviews per chapter had decreased. Dramatically. :/ So, show me some loving's? =]**


	9. I Would Be Announcing My Own Funeral

Blaine was mad again. But not at Rachel. No, not at her.

At Jesse St. James.

"So he's just coming in and telling you guys all those things? Like how Finn dances like a zombie who has to...poop?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

Santana choked on her bagel and Brittany patted her on her back.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. Pretty much. He seems to think that this is what we should do."

"Well, he does know how hard Vocal Adreniline works." Quinn pointed out, sipping her smoothie.

"Very true. But still, he's being a jerk." Brittany said, frowning.

"I know Brit. I know." Santana frowned.

"I should do something." Rachel said.

"Why?"

"Because it's me who Jesse is coming back for. It's me he wants. But...he can't have me." Rachel said, nodding.

Blaine nodded as well, kissing her temple. "No he can't."

Quinn smiled at the two.

"You two should go public." Brittany said after a silence.

Rachel practically spat out her iced tea and Bliane _did_ spit out his water. All over Santana.

"Thanks for the shower." Santana said darkly, glaring at Blaine.

"No problem."

"I'll be right back." Santana muttered, stadning up to go to the restroom.

"Brittany, do you really think that would be smart? It would be like writing my own death sentence." Rachel said, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Why?"

"Because I'm still dating Kurt. And Kurt wouldn't be happy." Blaine said.

Brittany shook her head. "But...Kurt doesn't love you."

"Brit. Kurt loves him. Trust me." Rachel said, putting a hand up as if to stop her from saying anything more insane.

Brittany shrugged and Santana sat back down. "Thanks Blaine."

Blaine smiled smugly. "I'm sorry Santana."

"Sure you are."

"Anyway. What song are you singing for the try-outs Santana?" 

"Back to Black. A classic Amy Winehouse song." Santana said, sitting back in her seat. "No need to practice Berry. I'll get the solo."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Mmhmm. Yeah. I'm not giving up San."

"I know."

*.*.*.*.*

"Hi. I'm Rachel Berry and I'm going to sing the most difficult song I've ever sung."

"Great. What song?" Will asked.

"Barbara's closing number to my favorite movie. Funny Girl."

"Rachel." Jesse leaned forward in his seat. "In your mind, are you singing to anyone in perticular?"

Rachel closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Not really." _Yes really._

Jesse nodded. "Oh."

Rachel closed her eyes and began to sing, remembering the first time Blaine had kissed her, sober, at that warehouse.

_"Oh my man, I love him so. He'll never know. All my life is just despair, but I don't care. When he takes me in his arms, the world is bright, alright." _Rachel smiled brightly, remembering that day crystal clear.

Kurt, Santana, and Mercedes snuck in the back, sitting down behind Mr. Schue and Jesse.

_"What's the difference if I say, I'll go away. When I know I'll come back on my knees someday. For whatever my man is, I am his forever more!"_ Rachel wanted to Blaine's forever. Was that a bad thing?

_"Oh my man, I love him so. He'll never know. All my life is just despair, but I don't care. When he takes me in his arms, the world is bright, alright."_ No...it wasn't a bad thing. It was an amazing thing. Called love.

_"What's the difference if I say, I'll go away. When I know I'll come back on my knees someday. For whatever my man is, I am his forever more!" _Rachel finished perfectly.

"She may be difficult, but boy can she sing." Kurt muttered, standing up and clapping. Santana pulled him back into his seat, even though she secretly agreed with him.

Blaine smiled from the background.

I bet Rachel didn't even see him.

He knew that she had lied when she said no. He knew that she was singing towards him. And it made him all...flutery inside. It made him feel...like he had just won the lottery, that he was going to New York.

It was...

..._love..._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Jesse...I don't love you anymore. You know that right?" Rachel said, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Oh I know. But I'm not giving up." Jesse said, leaning forward across the piano.

Rachel leaned back. "But I am. I don't love you. I don't have any romantic feelings for you. None, whatsoever. Okay?"

Jesse frowned. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that Rachel, because...we could've had it all." He turned to walk away.

But before he left the auditorium, Rachel shouted, "I already have it all! Without you!"

_So ha._ Rachel thought fiecrly towards his retreating backside.

She sighed and stuck her tongue out in the direction that he left and turned back to the piano, mindlessly pressing a few keys before giving up and letting her head fall onto the keys, making a loud noise.

"Now, now, that's not music." Someone said.

Rachel stood up and turned around, praying it wasn't Jesse again.

"Blaine!"

There he was, in all his Warbler glory.

"You know that I had to dodge, like, Kurt seven times just to get in here?" Blaine said, walking up onto the stage.

Rachel frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Ah, forget about it. It was fun. I almost had to hide in the trash can." Blaine said, smiling.

Rachel rolled her eyes at him, hugging him tightly.

"What's up with the sudden display of affection Rach?" Blaine joked.

Rachel buried her head in his chest, her arms wrapped around his torso. "I love you."

Blaine smiled, though he was slightly confused. "I love you too." He kissed her head.

They sat in silence for a bit, Rachel listening to Blaine's heartbeat and Baline stroking her hair.

"He's not giving up." Rachel finally murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Jesse. He's not giving up. He...he's still...going to try to get me to love him, I think." Rachel bit her lip, afraid to look up at Blaine.

She heard his heart start to beat a bit faster. "Oh yeah? Well then...I'll just have to teach him a lesson." Blaine said through clenched teeth, his hands slowly forming into fists.

Rachel's head snapped up and she took ahold of his hands, trying to make hims calm down. "Blaine. Calm down. He's just...he just wants things. And all he thinks about is what he wants. So calm down. He'll never get me. You have me. You have my heart. I promise." Rachel said, looking at him fiercly.

Blaine slowly calmed down, unclenching his hands and Rachel entertwined their fingers. "You promise me, Rachel, that if he does anything, _anything_, to you, you tell me. Okay?"

Rachel nodded quickly. "Yes, Blaine you know I wouldn't do that to you."

Blaine sighed. "I know."

"The funeral is tomorrow." Rachel said softly.

"That's depressing."

"It is...You should come."

"Ha...no...I don't think so." Blaine said, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Rachel pouted.

"Because I don't go to your school."

Rachel deflated quickly. "Right."

Blaine smiled softly, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I still love you."

"I know." Rachel said softly, leaning in to kiss him softly, then deeply.

*.*.*.*.*

He stood in the shadows, watching Rachel and Blaine talk. Sometimes it was extremely boring. Sometimes it actaully entertaining. But today, it was deep and personal. So he tried not to listen and focus on _why_ he was doing this.

Let's look at the list.

It's a short list.

1. Rachel deserved to be happy.

2. Kurt deserved not to be lied to anymore.

3. Finn needed to know that Rachel does not love him.

4. Blaine's pretty awesome, so therefore, he gets what he wants.

And 5. Because it's one hot Jew to another.

Right?

That's right. Noah Puckerman stood, lurking in the shadows, watching, waiting, listening to every word, every thing, every action that happens during every little moment of theirs.

Rachel and Blaine deserve to be happy. And if they're happy with each other, then that's a plus.

Now, how would one let Blaine and Rachel be happy, without breaking any hearts?

It's not easy.

**Hmm...so yup. It's Noah. I was going to tell you guys next chapter, but I decided, "Eh, what the hell?" So I wrote it on this chapter. **

**Reviews make my day. Oh and chocolate. ;]**


	10. The National Failure

Rachel laid her head on Blaine's stomach, tracing her fingertips around his hand. "We're leaving for New York tomorrow." Rachel murmured, bringing his hand to her lips to kiss his hand lovingly.

"I know." Blaine whispered.

Rachel sighed and looked over at him. "I wish you could come. I really do."

"I wish I could Rach." Blaine ran his fingers through her hair, smiling softly.

Rachel sighed, laying her head back on top of his tummy. "Maybe Brittany's right." Rachel said softly as Blaine took her hand, rubbing her knuckles softly.

"Right about what babe?"

Rachel glanced at him. "Maybe about...finally...telling people." She bit her lip, gently squeezing his hand.

Blaine looked down at her, an eyebrow raised. "Excuse me?"

"..Would it be a bad thing if we suddenly just...walked down the streets of Lima, Ohio, holding hands and having public displays of affection?" Rachel asked in a rush.

"Rachel, you know that we can't just...walk down the street, holding hands. It would be...like walking to our own deaths with Finn and Kurt in this town." Blaine muttered.

Rachel sighed, sitting up on her bed. The movie that had been playing had become background music.

"Kurt told me that he and Finn and Burt and Carol are going on a trip this summer. So we have a little while without-" Blaine's phone bleeped, making her roll her eyes. "Without having to be interupted by that."

Blaine chuckled sofly, picking up his phone. "It's actually my mom. I have to go. Bye Rach." Blaine leaned down and kissed her deeply, than climbed out the window, leaving her house swiftly.

Rachel ran her hands through her hair, sighing and continued to pack for New York.

*.*.*.*.*

"What do you want?"

"I know."

"Know about what Puckerman?" Blaine asked annoyed.

"About you and Rachel!"

"Shut up Puck!" Blaine whisper-yelled.

"Dude, we're at a grocery store. Who would be here?" Puck asked.

"Why even are you here?" Blaine asked, picking up the ice cream his brother wanted.

"I know about you and Rachel." Puck said simply, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Okay...that doesn't really..."

Puck rolled his eyes. "I know that she wants you to come to New York. So...here."

Puck handed him an envolope. Blaine raised an eyebrow and opened it. Inside, was a plane ticket.

"It's coach, you fly in the day after we do and leave the day before Nationals. We are there four days."

Blaine was speechless. He stared at the ticket. "How...how did you get this?"

Puck shrugged. "I have a pool cleaning business and well, Rachel's like, my right hand...woman. She's the only other Jew I can tolerate. She deserves to be happy with how hard she works. She may be a pain in the ass, but..she's not worth losing."

Blaine grinned. "I know. Thank you Puck. Maybe you're not all bad."

"Hey. I can be...compassionate. I think that's the word..." Puck said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes, it's the word. Thank you. Really."

"No problem."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

She took in all the sights, all the people, all the lights. She stole a look at everything. She was where she was meant to be.

Rachel Berry had made it to New York City...

"I made it."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Hey, can I try something out on you guys?" Finn asked, turning around in the swirly chair and looking at Mike, Noah, Artie and Sam. "I think one of our songs should be a duet between me and Rachel."

"I just want to win. We all know that you two doing a duet is our best shot at that." Mike said, throwing a paper airplane at Finn, who was grinning.

"Awesome."

"Okay...can we just talk about the huge Jewish elephant in the room." Noah said, placing his arm behind his head. "What's up with you and Rach, Finn? You've been pushing this duet for weeks."

"Since when does Puck call Rachel, Rach?" Sam whispered to Artie, who shrugged.

Finn shruged. "I don't know, I just think that we need to win,"

"Dude, I'm not going to tell you to ask her out. But make up your mind. Do you like her?"

Finn nodded.

"Do you love her?" Oh, you have no idea how much Noah wished it was a no.

"Maybe...it's possible."

"Then...do something. We're in the city of love." Mike said, folding another piece of paper into an airplane.

"I thought that was Paris." Sam said through a mouthful of chips.

"Whatever. Go for it, dude." Mike said and when Finn wasn't looking, Noah kicked his shin hard.

"You know, if I wasn't homeless and in love with a girl, I'd totally go for it." Sam said, eating the last bit of his chips.

"You're right."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Meanwhile, Blaine's plane had landed at two in the afternoon. He made his way out of the airport, with a printed out map of New York City, provided by Puck. He knew the name of their hotel and his hotel was a block away from it. His parents, who were gone anyway, knew nothing about this trip and it was costing Blaine quite a bit to keep his little brother quiet.

Blaine was careful to make sure none of the glee kids were in the lobby when he walked in their hotel. He walked up to the desk.

The way too perky lady said, "Hello, how are you today? What can I do for you?"

"Hi. I'm terrific."

"Well that's good!" The lady interupted. Blaine noticed her name was Lisa.

"Yes, it is. Now, can I please know what room Rachel Berry is?"

"Hmm...Is she one of the choir kids?" Lisa asked.

"Yes. She is. The New Directions."

"Did you know that when you say that slow, it sounds like 'nude erections'?" Lisa said, completely serious.

Blaine stared at her. "You're not going to be any help." He mutered and walked out.

To: Rachel

_Rach, what room are you in?_

Less than a minute later, her reply came.

To: Blaine

_Room 103. Why?_

Blaine grinned and walked outside, standing below the third window on the first floor.

To: Rachel

_Because you need to look out you're window. _

In a split second, Rachel's face was in the window. Her face broke out into a grin the minute she saw him and he waved obnoxiously. Rachel almost laughed, because Lauren, Tina and Mercedes were in the room along with the others.

"Rachel...Rachel!" Mercedes yelled. Rachel's head snapped back to Mercedes.

"What?"

"Lauren, Tina and I are going to go down to the little gift shop downstairs. We'll be back later."

"Okay." Rachel said.

"That was easy..." Lauren muttered as they left.

"Rachel, why are you so happy?" Quinn asked suspiciously.

"And why are you putting your hat on?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And your jacket?" Brittany asked.

"Look out the window." Rachel ordered. Quinn looked out the window and saw Blaine waiting patiently.

"Ohh...I get it."

"What?" Santana said, walking to the window. "Berry, you got him to follow you all the way here?" She demanded.

"I don't know how he got here! He just asked me what room I was in and I told him. 103. Then he said look out your window. There he was!" Rachel smiled, smiling widely though.

Santana let out a low whistle. "Wow...he loves you alright!"

Rachel smiled widely, buckling her little shoes. "Have fun girls. I'm off to have the best date of _my_ life."

Brittany laughed as she closed the door to their room and practically skipped down the halllway to the elevators.

Once she was down on the ground floor, she ran out the building and hugged Blaine tightly.

"How did you..."

"Long story. Not enough time. Come on. We're going to have lunch at the fanciest restaurant I can afford while still having to keep my brother quiet about all this." Blaine said in a rush, dragging Rachel two streets over.

"Tada!"

Rachel smiled and giggled. He looked so proud about all of this. Coming to New York, seeing Rachel and taking her out to dinner.

Blaine walked the two into the fancy restuarant and got them to the table he had reserved.

"I still don't know how you managed all of this Blaine. It's so...fancy and I know that it's really expensive and-"

"Rach, calm down. I'm doing this for you. For us." He reached across the table and took her hand softly. Rachel smiled and looked over at him, then down at the menu.

"Sardi's...Sardi's! I can't believe I'm here! The birthplace of the Tony's. One day, my picture will be on these walls." Rachel said, changing the subject.

"I love how you dream so big Rach. It's...you." Blaine said, smiling and looking at her. "And you look so beautiful tonight." Rachel smiled softly and he leaned across the table a bit to kiss her.

"Oh my God." Rachel whispered, pulling away from him quickly.

"What?"

"That's Patti LuPone." Rachel continued whispering, staring at Patti get up from her seat. "Oh no, I can't do this! But if not for me, then for Kurt, right?" Blaine looked at her blankly. "I mean, he'd kill me if I didn't..."

"I can think of other reasons why he would kill you." Blaine mumbled and Rachel swiftly kicked his shin and stood up.

"Uhm, excuse me, Miss LuPone?" Patti stopped abruptly in front of her. "I have to say that you're my idol." Rachel said, her voice shaking a bit.

Patti smiled. "Why thank you. That's very sweet of you. Are you an actress?"

"Yes, well, I'm in high school." Rachel said.

"We're in town for the National Schow Choir Championship." Blaine said, nodding.

"I was in choir in high school." Patti looked back at Rachel. "It was my favorite class. What's your name?"

"Rachel Berry."

"Well, Rachel Berry, I need you to promise me one thing. Never give up."

"Yes Miss LuPone, I promise,"

"Hmm. Good luck." Patti shook Rachel's hand and then Blaine's.

Patti looked at Rachel seriously and whispered, "He's cute."

Rachel nodded and smiled. "I know," she whispered back.

Patti smiled on last time and left.

Rachel let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked at Blaine, who was smiling widely. Rachel sat down and laughed, hiding her face with her hands.

The two left the restaurant and walked the streets of New York quietly.

"When do you have to go back Blaine?" Rachel asked softly, laying her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"Tomorrow morning at 10." Blaine murmured back, wrapping his arm around her.

Rachel sighed. "I don't want you to go."

Blaine nodded. "I know. Neither do I."

"Finn loves me." Rachel said softly.

"Kurt loves me." Blaine whispered. "How did you find out?"

"Noah told me. He knows."

"He got me here."

"Oh..."

"I love you Rach."

"I love you too Blaine."

"And this is the moment where I lean down and kiss you, so..."

He moved her in front of him and kissed her softly, then passionately. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, pulling him towards her and smiled into the kiss. Far too soon, Blaine broke it off.

"I have to go Rach."

She nodded, looking down. "I love you. Goodbye Blaine."

Blaine kissed her forehead. "I love you too. Bye Rach."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Kurt, I have a secret to tell you." Rachel said, biting her lip.

He looked at her, eyebrows raised.

_I'm dating Blaine behind your back._

"I'm coming back here after high school. I belong here. I don't belong in Lima."

Kurt nodded, "I'm so coming with you."

_No, you're not. Blaine is coming with me._

"That's great. But I think Finn wants to get back together with me."

"Hmm...what do you think about that?"

_Well, I do not love him, I love Blaine. Kurt, you are my best friend, but I love him. And I'm going to do what I love._

"I can't choose between my career and love. I don't know what to do."

"Rachel, you are going to do whatever you feel is right. You don't love Finn. I know that. But you love performing and singing and all that jazz." Kurt smiled and took her hand. "Come with me."

_You forgot one thing Kurt. I love Blaine. I love him with everything I have. _

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The last note of _Pretending_ finished. The rest of New Directions were standing behind them, not facing them. Finn wanted to kiss Rachel. So badly. She looked at him, too frozen to move and hardly breathing.

He leaned down. She stayed still. He leaned farther. He was inches away. Noah and Quinn glanced at each other and then back at Finn and Rachel. Santana looked at Brittany. Brittany mouthed, "I love you." Santana mouthed, "I love you too."

Finn was millimeters away when Rachel said, "I can't." And backed away, going to her position for _LIght Up the World._ Finn backed away slowly, going to his spot. Quinn breathed a sigh of relief when Rachel appeared next to her.

"You didn't?" Quinn whispered.

Rachel shook her head, saying no, she did not kiss him.

_"Hey hey hey, you and me keep on dancing in the dark. It's been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are. Hey hey hey, you and me keep on trying to play it cool. Now it's time to make a move and that's what I'm gonna do."_ Santana sang.

_"Lay it all down..." _Artie sang.

_"Got something to say?" _Brittany sang.

_"Lay it all down..." _

_"Throw your doubt away."_

_"Do or die now..."_

_"Step on to the plate."  
><em>  
><em>"Blow the door wide open like up up and away." <em>Brittany and Artie sang together.

_"Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight. You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite. I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight. Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up. Light it up tonight. Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight. You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite. I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight. Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up. Light it up tonight."_ Everyone sang together and the crowd jumped to their feet.

_"Hey hey hey, you and me turn it up 10,000 watts. Tell me why we gotta stop, I just wanna let it rock." _Finn sang.

_"Hey hey hey, you and me keep on staring at the road, like we don't know where to go, step back, let me take control."_ Tina and Artie sang together.

_"Lay it all down..." _Artie sang alone.

_"Got something to say?" _Brttany said, looking over at Santana, who was beaming at her.

_"Lay it all down..."_

_"Throw your doubt away."_

_"Do or die now..."  
><em>  
><em>"Step on to the plate."<em>

_"Blow the door wide open like up up and away." _Artie and Brittany sang together.

_"Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight. You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite. I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight. Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up. Light it up tonight. Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight. You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite. I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight. Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up. Light it up tonight." _

_"Hey hey hey you! Hey hey hey you! Hey hey hey you! Hey hey hey you you you you you!"_ Finn yelled.

_"Lay it all down...Got something to say? Lay it all down...Throw your doubt away. Do or die now...Step on to the plate. Blow the door wide open like up up and away!" _Rachel sang loudly,

_"Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight. You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite. I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight. Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up. Light it up tonight. Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight. You gotta give up the barkand bi-i-ite. I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight. Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up. Light it up tonight."_

_"Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight. You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite. I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight. Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up. Light it up tonight."_ For some reason, Rachel sang extra loudly during the last part of the song. Maybe because she knew that she didn't have to decide between what she loved and who she loved. She loved them for the same reason. Because she and Blaine, she and performing, it was meant to be.

*.*.*.*.*

"Yes, we did lose." Rachel said, looking down at her plastic coffee cup.

"Awh, Rach, I'm sorry." Blaine said, reaching across the small table to her hand and rubbed his tumb over her knuckles softly.

Rachel shook her head. "No, I mean, don't be sorry. But the ride back to the hotel was dead silent. And then when we got back to the hotel, Santana started ranting and screaming in Spanish the only Brittany understood and I don't want to know how."

"And the ride home?"

"Dead silent. Hardly anyone talked to anyone."

Blaine let out a low whstle. "Wow..."

Rachel shrugged. "But, I've still had a pretty good year."

"Oh really?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow and taking a sip of his drink.

Rachel smiled and laid her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Hey guys."

It was Mercedes and Sam.

"Oh, hey guys, what are you two doing here?" Rachel asked.

"We ran into each other in the parking lot. Decided to get coffee." Sam said, shrugging.

"Cool guys."

"Bye." Mercedes waved and the two walked by them.

"They didn't even question us..." Rachel muttered.

"So you think they know?" Blaine asked.

Rachel shook her head. "No. Mercedes doesn't know. She would be crazy if she did."

Over with Sam and Mercedes, they were whispering. "You think they know?" Mercedes asked, biting her lip.

"Mercy, I don't think anyone knows." Sam whispered back, taking hr hand and lacing their fingers together, smiling.

**OH MY GOSH guys I'm sooooo sorry. I went on vacation. I thought I would have internet, but I didn't. I'm so sorry. D: But seriously, thanks for all the reviews and alerts! It was so much fun to see those! :] And this thing is seriously long. Hopefully I didn't bore you. **

**But now that the chapter is up, reviewing is fun. Reviewing is nice. Reviewing make the author's whole damn day. :3**


	11. The Summer No One Knew About Part 1

It was summertime. Like, actual summer. Girls in short skirts, guys shirtless, people leaving for a bit, others just hiding in the rooms and playing X-Box.

But not Rachel.

No, not Rachel. She was constantly trying to see what song she could sing, when Kurt and/or Finn were not available or not in Lima, what she and Blaine could do for fun while the Hummel-Hudson's go on vacation, wondering if Santana and Brittany would ever answer their phones or where Quinn was...etc. etc. etc.

All these thoughts for a 12-week vacation. Too many thoughts and wonders, too little time.

Her phone rang at 5:30 in the morning in middle of July. It was Kurt and Finn. They were leaving. For a week.

She called Blaine immediately.

"_Wassup?" _Blaine's voice came through her phone sleepily and it sounded like he was half asleep.

"Wake up Blaine. I have news for you." Rachel sang.

_"Rach, I love you, but you need to be quiet. I am half asleep. What. Do. You. Want?"_ Blaine asked, sitting up in bed.

"Kurt and Finn have left Lima." Rachel said simply, pulling her hair out of her face and in a headband.

_"Seriously?"_ Blaine stood up, pulling on a pair of shorts one-handedly.

"They just called on their way out of Lima. Gone for a whole week."

_"That much I know, but I thought they were leaving tomorrow." _Blaine said, slightly confused.

"No, today. But the point is, is that they are _gone_. Blaine, do you understand what this means?"

_"I'll be there in ten minutes." _Blaine said quickly, hanging up.

Rachel smiled and set her phone down, being as quiet as possible while getting dressed so her dads didn't wake up.

Nine minutes later, Blaine was standing outside her window, dressed in shorts and a polo shirt. Rachel smiled seeing him and left quietly, leaving a note to her dads that she went to Quinn's for the day.

"It's so nice seeing you not in your Warbler uniform." Rachel said as she smiled up at him.

"Oh really?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, leaning down slightly to kiss her lips softly.

Rachel giggled. "Come on. I sent texts to Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Noah, Sam and Mercedes."

"Good. Might as well invite Tina and Mike."

"But they don't know about us."

"Neither do Mercedes and Sam." Blaine pointed out, taking her hand and leading her to his car.

"Then we tell them, I guess." Rachel said, shrugging and stepped into his car.

"You sure, Rach?"

"Positive. As long as Kurt and Finn don't know, we'll be okay."

"So, we'll invite Artie too, then?" Blaine asked, sitting down in the driver's seat.

"Sure. The more the merrier." Rachel said, grinning and taking out her phone to text Tina, Mike and Artie.

Blaine laughed and grabbed his sunglasses. His famous pink sunglasses. Rachel laughed at the sight of them. "Oh Blaine."

"But you _love_ me." Blaine said, exagerating the word 'love' and looking over at her.

"Of _course_ I do." Rachel said, mimicking him by exagerating the word 'course' and looking at him.

They stared at each other for a minute at the stop sign. Rachel laughed first. Then Blaine laughed too.

"Drive, Blaine, drive!" Rachel said, laughing and bouncing in her seat excitedly.

"Alright, alright. Where to first, Rach?"

Rachel's phone bleeped several times.

From: Quinn

_Ready. Let's go, now._

From: Santana

_Let's get this party bus rolling._

From: Noah

_Let's do this._

From: Artie

_Sure. Sounds like fun._

From: Mercedes

_I was dying to try my new swimsuit anyway._

From: Sam

_Great idea Rach. I'm in._

From: Tina

_This is gonna be fun. Mike's says he'll go too. _

From: Brittany

_If Santana's in, I'm in._

Rachel looked at Blaine. "They all want to go."

"Great. One question, how are we going to fit everyone, plus Artie's wheelchair, in my car?"

"We don't. We'll use Noah's truck and maybe Mercedes' SUV. I don't know yet. But first, Quinn, Brittany, Santana and Noah so they know the plan."

"Alright, how do I get there?"

Rachel groaned.

After a very long ten minutes, they were in front of Quinn's place. She hurried out the door and into the backseat.

"Thank you Rachel. This is going to be fun. I'm actually looking forward to this." Quinn said, smiling. Blaine started driving to Santana's house, where she and Brittany were.

"Hey, we all need a break. And I was thinking that-"

"You would tell Sam, Mercedes, Artie, Tina and Mike?" Quinn finished for her.

"Yes..." Rachel said slowly.

Quinn shrugged. "Anyway."

"You're birthday's coming up. Any plans, Q?" Blaine asked, looking throught he rearview mirror to her.

Quinn started giggling at the sight of his sunglasses. "Nice glasses Blaine."

"Why thank you Quinn."

Blaine pulled up in front of Santana's house in Lima Heights Adjacent.

"Santana, hurry up. I don't like it here." Rachel said.

As if on que, Santana pulled Brittany out of her house and into Blaine's car quickly.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Santana said, looking up over at Rachel.

"To Puckerman's house we go." Blaine sang, pullng away from Santana's driveway and out of the neighborhood.

"Weee!" Brittany said.

"So, what's the occasion?" Santana asked, looking slyly between Rachel and Blaine.

"Kurt and Finn have left Lima."

"Forever?" Brittany asked.

Quinn almost snorted.

"No, for a week. But we decided to have a little get-away oursleves." Blaine said.

Brittany and Santana took one look at Blaine and burst into fits of giggles, leaning aginst the seat.

"I think you are going to get that reaction every time someone sees you, Blaine." Rachel said, looking over at him amused.

He sighed. "I know."

Noah was closing the door when they pulled up and knocked on the window, eyebrows raised.

Blaine rolled down the window. "Hello good sir."

Noah smirked. "Nice sunglasses dude."

"Why thank you. Now, we have no room in the car."

Noah shrugged, patting the end of his truck. "I've got room in my truck."

"Shocking. But we need someone to take Artie-"

"He can sit in the back and we can put his wheelchair in the back of my truck. Problem solved."

"Alright. And you can also take Tina and Mike."

"Fine with me. Tell me, are you two planning on...telling people, or just to let them figure it out?"

Rachel shrugged. "Either way, I really don't know yet."

Noah shrugged. "Okay. I'll follow you."

"Alright. You know where Mike lives?"

"Yeah. Over in the next neighborhood."

"Then go get him and Tina, and we'll get Sam and Mercedes. They can take their own car. And then we'll all go get Artie and be on our way."

"Alright. Works for me. See you soon." Noah nodded, got in his truck and drove off.

"To Mercedes'. She can pick up Sam." Rachel said, looking at Blaine, who was nodding.

"Let's go."

Five minutes later, thanks to Rachel's helpful shortcut, Mercedes was nodding to her and Blaine's idea. Didn't think twice about them being in the same car, without Finn and Kurt, and sitting next to each other.

The three cars meet at the gas station next to the highway.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"I thought we should go to Lake Erie for our last summer together before senior year. Well, for most of us." Rachel added, nodding to Artie and Tina.

"Lake Erie? I haven't been there since I was little." Quinn said, speaking for the first time since all of them had met up.

"Me too." Noah nodded. "It was so long ago."

"Well, we're going there. And we are all going to enjoy it." Rachel said, eyebrows raised.

"Yes ma'am!" Artie saluted.

"Alright. Sam, your with Mercedes. Artie, Tina and Mike are with Noah. And Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Rachel are with me." Blaine said.

"Yes sir!" Sam saluted, mimicking Artie.

"Then let's go, go, go!" Blaine yelled and everyone cheered, getting in their respective cars and following Blaine's to the 75 freeway.

"And then take the next exit." Rachel ordered. Santana and Brittany were passed out next to Quinn, who was gazing out the window absently.

"This exit, Blaine!" Rachel yelled, startling Santana and Brittany, not fazing Quinn and causing Blaine to move over in the lanes quickly, the two other cars following him.

"Waz goin' on?" Santana mumbled.

"We're almost there. Just a few more minutes." Rachel said, smiling at the backseat.

"Good. I really have to pee." Brittany said.

"Good to know." Blaine said.

"You're welcome." Brittany smiled.

Ten minutes later, all three cars pulled up into the parking area for Lake Erie. It wasn't overly crowded but it was definately crowded. All the teenagers jumped out (except for Artie and Quinn) and cheered, clapping and grabbed their stuff to stake out a spot on the sand.

"Come on Quinn. Let's go find a spot." Rachel said.

Quinn shrugged. "Sure." She said quietly.

Rachel smiled and walked with her to a spot, laying down her and Blaine's blankets and pulled out Quinn's, laying it down as well. Noah and Sam were already in the water, splashing around and laughing. Tina and Mike went to join them, along with Mercedes.

"You don't want to swim, Q?" Blaine asked, laying down, shirtless I might add, on his towel, shades on his the tip of his nose.

"Maybe. I don't know." Quinn said softly, playing with the edge of her towel.

Blaine shrugged, rubbing sun-tan lotion on his arms. "Alright." Rachel pulled off her cover-up, revealing her pink and blue bikini and it fit her quite well too.

Blaine stared. And stared. And stared.

"Eyes up Blaine." Rachel said, rubbing the sun-tan lotion into her arms and shoulders.

"Want me to help you there, Rach?" Blaine asked.

"Do my back?" Rachel asked with an innocent face, which decieved no one.

"Sure." Blaine took the lotion and started rubbing it into her back, almost massaging it.

"I didn't ask for a massage Blaine." Rachel said, her eyes closed. Quinn's lips twitched.

"Sorry." He didn't sound sorry at all.

"My turn." Rachel said, once he had rubbed it all in.

Blaine rose an eyebrow and turned around, letting Rachel's small hands rub his back with the lotion. Blaine bit his lip.

Rachel let out a little giggle and Quinn rolled her eyes. "You two are so damn cute. Why can't someone love me like that?" She muttered and stood up.

Sam, Tina, Mike, Artie and Mercedes watched as all this went down.

"You don't think..." Artie trailed off, but everyone knew what he was thinking.

"No." Mercedes said. "I mean, she wouldn't do that to Kurt." Mercedes said.

"Blaine wouldn't do that to Kurt either." Sam said.

"But they seem so...couple-y right now." Tina said slowly.

"And you know, they look good together." Mike pointed out.

"Kind of like you and Sam that last week of school..." Artie said, turning to Sam and Mercedes.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mercedes snapped, avoiding all eyes.

Sam's cheeks were red and he went back to the water.

"We need music!" Brittany annouced, turning on her portable music device. AKA radio.

Ke$ha's _Your Love is My Drug _came blaring through the speakers and Brittany started singing along.

_"Maybe I need some rehab or maybe just need some sleep. I got a sick obsession; I'm seeing it in my dreams. I'm looking down every alley, I'm makin' those desperate calls. I'm staying up all night hoping, hittin' my head against the wall." _Brittany sang, her voice melding with Ke$ha's.

_"What you got, boy, is hard to find, I think about it all the time. I'm all strung out, my heart is fried. I just can't get you off my mind." _The girls sang.

_"Because your love, your love, your love is my drug. Your love, your love, your love...I said your love, your love, your love is my drug. Your love, your love, your love..." _Everyone joined in, singing their heart out and laughing.

_"Won't listen to any advice, Momma's telling me I should think twice, better left to my own devices. I'm addicted, it's a crisis. My friends think I've gone crazy. My judgment's getting kinda hazy. My esteem is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead."_ Santana laughed.

_"What you got, boy, is hard to find. I think about it all the time. I'm all strung out, my heart is fried, I just can't get you off my mind."_ The girls sang again and Mike and Brittany started dancing to the beat, everyone else joining in as well.

_"Because your love, your love, your love is my drug. Your love, your love, your love...I said your love, your love, your love is my drug. Your love, your love, your love..."_

_"I don't care what people say. The rush is worth the price I pay. I get so high when you're with me, but crash and crave you when you leave." _Brittany sang, doing her own dance to it.

_"Hey, so I gotta question. Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement? Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum? Is my love with your drug? Your drug, your drug? Your drug, is my love your drug?" _Santana sang and everyone paused, then everyone started singing and dancing again.

_"Because your love, your love, your love is my drug, Your love, your love, your love...I said your love, your love, your love is my drug. Your love, your love, your love...Because your love, your love, your love is my drug. Your love, your love, your love...I said your love, your love, your love is my drug. Your love, your love, your love..."_

"Hey!" Santana yelled.

"Hey." Brittany said all flirtaciously.

Santana laughed. "So..."

Brittany laughed then whisper sang to her. "Your love, your love, your love, your love...is my drug." She nodded. "Oh, and I like your beard." She said, pointed to a random man, but he had a super cool beard.

Everyone laughed, even Quinn, though she did so weakly.

Blaine pulled Rachel to him and she smiled up at him.

"Your love is my drug. Keeps me going day and night." Blaine whispered.

"You are the best secret boyfriend ever." Rachel whispered and kissed him softly.

"Let's swim!" Brittany yelled.

Most joined in on the cheering for swimming, except Blaine and Rachel who were a bit busy and Quinn, who was sitting and watching the lake move.

Everyone jumped in the water off the little cliff it had, even Mercedes, who had been a bit reluctant to swim. But Quinn and Blaine and Rachel were still off in their own worlds.

Even Brittany jumped into the water.

Santana didn't think twice about it. No one did.

Until they couldn't find her.

"BRITTANY!" Santana's ear shattering scream pierced through the air, causing everyone on the sand and in the water to look at her, startled.

"San?" Rachel yelled back, the only one daring to speak.

"Brittany can't swim."

**Reviews are nice.**


	12. The Summer No One Knew About Part 2

For a few moments, no one really knew what to do.

"Brittany can't swim..." Rachel whispered.

In about a millisecond, all the glee club boys were under the water, searching for Brittany. Santana was running out of the water, towards Quinn and Rachel. Blaine started towards the water too, diving in and began searching for the blonde.

"Santana!" Quinn yelled as the Latina launched herself into herself into Quinn's arms.

"She...she can't swim! She could...could d-die!" Santana sobbed. Rachel bit her lip, watching each one of the glee boys pop up and shake their heads. But some still tried, like Noah, Blaine and Sam.

About a minute and half later, Noah popped up. With an unconscious Brittany in his arms. He was up to the shore in a split-second, placing her on the ground.

Santana sobbed loudly as the lifegaurd rushed over, giving the unconscious blonde CPR. For a few minutes, everyone was silent, barely breathing to see if she was alive.

Then...Brittany stirred slightly. Santana's sobs slowly, but Quinn's grip on her tightened. Rachel clutched Blaine's arm tightly and Blaine bit his lip. Tina and Mike never took their eyes off of Brittany. Noah looked between Santana and Brittany. Unnoticed by everyone else, Sam and Mercedes held onto each other, Brittany's mouth moved and suddenly she was choking up water. She was alive.

Santana almost screamed, leaning down to hug the blonde tightly. Rachel and Blaine sighed in relief and Quinn looked at the two girls with a small glimmer of longing for love in her eyes. Mike and Tina soon hugged the blonde as well. Sam kissed Mercedes' forehead and forgot to back away from each other. Artie noticed this.

Santana was too busy to notice anything else while she cried and made empty threats to Brittany.

"I-I'm fine." Brittany said, sitting up and moving to stand. Santana quickly yelled no and helped Brittany crawl to their towels. "But San-"

"No buts! You almost died! I'm letting you out of my sight!" Santana said. Brittany sighed, but never again got up. Most everyone returned to the water. Except Blaine, Rachel, Quinn and Noah.

"So? When are you gonna tell everyone?" Quinn asked softly.

"Soon." Blaine said. Quinn nodded, standing up and walking over to the shallower parts of the lake. Noah watched her leave. Brittany glanced at him and then back at Quinn.

"Go follow her Puck." Brittany whispered as Santana wrapped her blanket around Brittany.

Noah got up and followed her.

"Go away Puckerman." Quinn whispered.

"I will never go away, Q. I'm always there. In the background. Remember?" He said quietly. Quinn nodded, crossing her arms.

"I've lost myself. Who do I be? Who am I?" She asked no one in particular, looking out at everyone in the water.

"Be yourself."

"I don't know who I am."

"You are Quinn Fabray. You are the girl who-"

"Got pregnant in her sophomore year and then dated a girl in her junior year." Quinn finished for him.

Noah was quiet for a minute. "I was going to say the girl who was my first choice."

She glanced at him then back at the skyline. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't...mean to get you pregnant. It just happened. Things just happen. Yes, it was a mistake. But...I loved you. Towards the end, I fell hard for you, Q." He whispered, sitting down on the rock behind him.

"It's weird. Seeing you vulnerable." Quinn said, looking at him, "Expressing your feelings."

"It's a new thing for me. I agree."

"Shocking."

The two sat in silence for a minute. Noah looked at her. She was watching the baby waves hit her toes. Her hands were on either side of her thighs, resting on the rocks. Noah slowly reached out and took the one closest to him.

"I just want someone to love me." Quinn whispered, a tear running down her cheek.

Noah wipped it away. "Doesn't everybody?"

She didn't respond.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The sun was going down and everyone was leaving, but not the Glee kids. Nope, it was party time.

They turned up the radio. They started a bonfire. They got their dance on.

Lady GaGa's _The Edge of Glory_ came blaring through the speakers.

_"There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight..."_ Quinn sang softly, getting slightly louder.

_"Tonight, yeah baby! Tonight, yeah baby!" _Santana and Brittany sang.

_"I got a reason that you, who, should take me home tonight!"_ Mercedes sang, looking over at Sam slightly.

_"I need a man that thinks it's right when it's all wrong tonight." _Tina sang, kissing Mike's cheek lovingly.

_"Tonight, yeah baby! Tonight, yeah baby!"_ Santana and Brittany sang again.

_"Right on the limb is where we know we both belong tonight."_ Quinn sang, looking across the fire to Noah.

_"It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous. I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you, where we can both fall far in love!"_ Rachel sang, leaning down to kiss Blaine's lips lightly. Artie stared at them while everyone started dancing.

_"I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth. Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you. I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge! The edge, the edge, the edge! I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you! I'm on the edge with you..."_ The glee club sang and danced together.  
><em><br>"Another shot before we kiss the other side..." _Sam sang.

_"Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby!"_ Santana and Brittany sang after him.

_"I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight, alright, alright." _Noah sang, locking his eyes with Quinn, who hurriedly looked away.

_"Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames." _Blaine sang, grinning up at Rachel.

_"Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby!" _Santana and Brittany sang together.

_"It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight, alright, alright!" _Noah sang, taking Quinn's hand in his and standing her up to dance with him.

_"It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous. I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you where we can both fall far in love!" _Rachel sang, kissing Blaine again.

_"I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment of truth! Out on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you. I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge...the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge...I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you! I'm on the edge with you!" _

_"I'm on the edge with you. I'm on the edge with you. I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment of truth. Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you..."_

_"I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge...the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge...I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you...I'm on the edge with you, with you, with you, with you, with you...I'm on the edge with you, with you, with you, with you, with you..."_

_"I'm on the edge with you, with you, with you, with you, with you...I'm on the edge with you, with you, with you, with you, with you..."_

Blaine and Rachel ended up holding onto each other, laughing hysterically. Sam twirled Mercedes and Santana and Brittany hugged each other tightly. Tina and Mike kissed each other passionately, but Artie, oh Artie, was the only sane one at the moment.

He looked between Sam and Mercedes and then between Blaine and Rachel.

"You two are dating." He finally stated, crossing his arms.

Mercedes and Rachel looked at him. Then Blaine and Sam.

"What?" Mercedes asked, letting go of Sam.

"Who?" Rachel asked at the same time.

"You and Sam. You and Blaine."

Quinn smirked. A real smirk.

"Good to know one of us still has a brain." She said.

**So, uhm, yeah. I don't know if I'll do a Part Three with everyone's reactions or not. Sorta depressed. Maybe a review or two will cheer me up. :] Listening to Demi Lovato's **_**Skyscraper**_**. Who loves that song besides me?**

**Review please?**


	13. The Summer No One Knew About Part 3

"So you're telling me, that you (she pointed to Rachel) and him (she pointed to Blaine) are having a secret affair behind Kurt's back?" Mercedes asked, completely bewildered.

"And Finn's," Tina added.

"Finn and I _aren't_ dating," Rachel reminded them.

"But Kurt and Blaine are!" Mercedes said. "I can't believe you would do that to him. How long has this even been gonig on?"

"Since...March. Before Regionals." Blaine said, counting the months on his fingers.

"Hey, August is your anniversary." Brittany said and Santana nudged her gently.

"Oh come on Mercedes. They aren't the only ones." Artie said.

Sam again went scarlet. "What do you mean Artie?"

"You and Mercedes are pretty cozy...almost couple-like." Artie said, raising his eyebrows.

Rachel turned to Mercedes. "Oh, so I'm not the only one keeping secrets from Kurt."

"At least I'm not dating his boyfriend behind his back." Mercedes snapped angrily.

Rachel swallowed. Brittany looked between Mercedes and Rachel. Santana checked her nails. Tina was desperate to hear more. Noah let out a low whistle. Sam gulped. Blaine looked worriedly at Rachel. Artie watched Mercedes. Quinn stood up and placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder. The girl immediately burst into tears and ran back to the cars.

"Rachel!" Blaine yelled and ran after her.

"That was low Mercedes..." Artie said.

"Below the belt." Noah agreed.

"But...but, but..." Mercedes sighed and sat down on the blankets. "We had been friends. At one point. So I figured she'd tell me."

"She's probably upset you didn't tell her, too, you know." Sam said, placing his hand on her arm. Mercedes nodded slowly.

"For the record, I was the last to know of the circle." Noah said, gesturing to the still standing Quinn and to the sitting and silent Brittany and Santana.

"Now everyone but Finn and Kurt know." Brittany said. "And Mr. Schue, but he doesn't count."

"Let's keep it that way." Artie said.

"I agree with Wheels." Santana said.

"Can you just call me Artie for the rest of the summer?" Artie asked

She sighed. "Fine. No more nicknames until school starts."

There were many 'thank you's' in the group.

They were all quiet for a minute or two until Quinn spoke.

"I wonder where Rachel and Blaine went."

*.*.*.*.*

Rachel ran out to the parking lot and wept. She wiped her face but it didn't help whatsoever. The tears were still coming quickly. She heard Blaine yell, "Rachel!"

She ran behind Mercedes' SUV and leaned against Blaine's car, still crying and staring at the lake. She could see the other glee club kids still around the fire and a random song was playing on the radio.

"Rachel!" He looked around the cars and found her. "Rachel...look at me. Please baby." He took her hand and squeezed it.

Rachel didn't. "Mercedes is right. I'm a horrible person." She whispered.

"No, Rach. You are amazing and the farthest thing from a horrible person. A little selfish, maybe, at times but you're beautiful. You're perfect."

"No I'm not Blaine. Look at us." Blaine looked down at their hands, which were entertwined together and Blaine bit his lip. "I fell in love with a man who is dating my best friend and has to pretend to be gay for him." Rachel whispered.

"Rachel-"

"Don't you get it?" She yelled. "We're horrible people! We'll got to hell because of this, but I don't care! I don't give a damn that I'm hurting my best friends' feelings! It always feels so right even though everything is so wrong!" Rachel face shined with her tears and she noticed that it had started to drizzle a bit.

Blaine's grip on her hand tightened as she said everything. "Rachel, I think about you. Every day. Every minute. Every second. I'm not gay. You know that. But I can't just break Kurt's feelings."

"The longer you stay with him, the more in love he gets!" Rachel yelled.

"Then what do you propose I do about it, dammit?" Blaine yelled back.

Rachel groaned in frustration. "I don't know! It kills me every time I see you two together! Don't you get that?" She pushed on his chest for every word in the last question.

"I get it Rachel! I understand! Should I just break up with him and run back to you? Should I break your _best friend's_ heart?"

Rachel shoved him and punched his shoulders and sobbed. Blaine grabbed her wrists and held them gently, hugging her tightly. Rachel stopped struggling and leaned against him, sobbing loudly. He placed his hand on the back of her head, holding her to him. He held her and kissed her forehead. Brittany seemed to be channel flipping on the radio and then settled on one. Maroon 5's _She Will Be Loved_ came through the speakers gently.

Blaine started swaying to the music and humming softly.

_"Beauty queen of only eighteen, she had some trouble with herself. He was always there to help her; she always belonged to someone else. I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door. I've had you so many times, but somehow I want more..."_ Blaine sang, lifting Rachel's head to wipe her tears and smiled softly. The two walked back down to the bonfire and all the other boys began to sing with him. Everyone sat around the campfire.

_"I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile. Ask her if she wants to stay awhile. And she will be loved...And she will be loved..."_

_"Tap on my window, knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful. I know I tend to get so insecure; it doesn't matter anymore. It's not always rainbows and butterflies. It's compromise that moves us along, yeah. My heart is full and my door's always open, you come anytime you want..."_ Noah sang and then all the boys joined in.

_"I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile. Ask her if she wants to stay awhile...and she will be loved...and she will be loved...and she will be loved...and she will be loved..."_

_"I know where you hide alone in your car, know all of the things that make you who you are. I know that goodbye means nothing at all, comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls, yeah..."_ Sam sang.

_"Tap on my window, knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful..."_ Artie sang softly.

_"I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile. Ask her if she wants to stay awhile...and she will be loved...and she will be loved...and she will be loved."_

_"Please don't try so hard to say goodbye..."_ Sam and Artie sang in the background while Blaine and Noah sang together.

_"And she will be loved...please don't try so hard to say goodbye...please don't try so hard to say goodbye..."_

_"I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain,"_ Sam and Artie sang again.

_"Please don't try so hard to say goodbye..."_ They all sang together.

Rachel held Blaine's hand. Blaine held Brittany's. Brittany held Santana's. Santana held Noah's. Noah held Quinn's. Quinn held Artie's. Artie held Tina's. Tina held Mike's. Mike held Mercedes'. Mercedes held Sam's and Sam held Rachel's. They were a circle. A circle of life. No. Okay, maybe not a circle of life, but a definate circle of friendship and love. Just the way they were supposed to be.

**Thank you guys. Really, I mean it. Thank you for all your love and support. I love you all. Review please? -3**


	14. Back To My Purple Piano Filled School

"School starts tomorrow Blaine." Rachel reminded him softly.

He paused. "So?" Then he resumed kissing her neck and her left ear.

She sighed, whether in pleasure or in agravation, Blaine didn't know. "I want you to come to McKinley."

Blaine groaned, slumping down in his seat. "You and Kurt both do."

"Well, then, come to McKinley. Please!" Rachel begged, clasping his hands in hers.

"Rachel, the Warblers are my boys. I wouldn't live without them. Our secret would be out without them."

Rachel deflated quickly. "But-"

"Rachel." Blaine said sternly.

Rachel grumbled quietly but other than that, she dropped the subject and returned her attention to the movie playing on her television. Blaine reached over and pulled her into his lap. She leaned against his chest and sighed. Blaine resumed kissing her neck softly, playing with her hair as well. Rachel made a sound between a moan and a sigh, leaning her head back a little for him to have better access.

Blaine went a little lower, still kissing her neck. Rachel didn't seem to mind. Blaine decided to test his luck and go lower, to her collarbone. She was wearing a tanktop, which was surprising, but Blaine sure as hell didn't mind.

"Yellow light Blaine. Yellow light." She whispered.

Blaine stopped his actions and sat back against the headboard of her bed. Rachel layed her head on his shoulder and continued to watch the movie.

"I still want you to go to McKinely."

*.*.*.*.*

"Why are all our trophies on the floor, Mr. Schue?" Tina asked, folding her arms.

"I was so sure that Nationals trophy would grow over the summer." Brittany said with her hands on her hips.

"Maybe somebody forgot to water it." Rachel muttered sarcastically under her breath. Kurt heard her and smirked.

"I want this image burned into your mind. This is the difference between what first place and twelft place looks like. And what it feels like." Will said, picking up their Nationals trophy.

Noah walked to his seat, along with Tina and Brittany. "You plan on bumming us all year long?"

"No, I don't. I plan on pushing you harder than you've ever been pushed. We made it Nationals last year. This year, I'm not going to let anything or anyone stop us from winning at all. I let you down last year. I lost focus and let some Broadway pipe dream get in the way."

"And we're really sorry that the guy who replaced you in April Rhodes' show got the Tony," Rachel said, sitting up in her seat. "I can only imagine your regret."

"Yeah, you know what I regret? Being the laughing stock of the show choir world." Mercedes said.

"And that's saying something." Artie said, frowning.

"Mercedes is right," Kurt spoke from his seat next to Rachel. "I am not denying that our two songs were absolutely amazing, but chemistry was off. Rachel and Finn did not seem in-sync."

Finn nodded and a few joined in, just because they knew that they had to play along.

"Yeah, and now the school hates us even more now." Mike said, and Tina rubbed his shoulders.

"And that is why we have to work even harder this year to recruit new members. We are three men down."

"We only because Puckerman couldn't convince Zizes to stay."

"She's the one that got away," Noah said, looking away. "Really slowly."

"Where's Quinn?" Tina asked, changing the subject.

"MIA. No one's heard from her. It's sad, I miss her." Artie said, frowning.

"No one's going to join, Mr, Schue," Mercedes said hopelessly.

"They will." Will insisted. "All they need is a little inspiration and I happen to have some. Thanks to Al Moda's Perfect Pianos. Bring 'em in guys!"

The AV Club wheeled in three purple painos.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Kurt said, grinning. "Okay, okay...if there's purple pianos in this, I'm on board!" Kurt said.

Will sat on one of the pianos. "These painos were respossed from foreclosed homes. They're cast-offs, just like us. Used, in need of repair."

"But I bet they're still capable of making beautiful music."

"Right. So, thanks to Mr. Moda, a lover of the arts, agreed to give us these pianos. I fixed them up, painted them purple, and the Purple Piano Project was born." Santana and Brittany rushed down to the painos and Kurt, Tina and Rachel followed.

"I'm going to be placing these painos randomly thorughout the school and whenever you see one, I want you to, no matter what you are doing, I want you to sing a song. Now use this assingment to attract kids to Glee Club. " Kurt laid on top of the darkest purple piano and Tina started pushing keys mindlessly. "Kids who are just like you. Kids who can't keep the music inside. Those are the kinds of kids we need to win it all this year. Now for many of you, this is your last year. Let's make it special."

Rachel glanced at Kurt and then at Tina and Brittany. The three girls were all thinking the same thing, along with many others, but no one knew what to do.

*.*.*.*.*

Blaine and Rachel sat in silence in Blaine's car. They weren't going anywhere and it was raining softly. Rachel was sipping her hot chocolate slowly, staring out the window. Blaine waited for her to say something and finally broke the silence. "What's wrong Rach?"

"So...Juliard doesn't have a musical theatre department." Rachel whispered after a long pause.

Blaine looked at her. "What?" 

"But New York Academy of Dramatic Arts does. And they have a mixer on Thursday. Kurt and I are going to go and we are going to show them what we can do." Rachel said quietly.

"I talked to him today. He really wants me to transfer to McKinley."

"If Kurt _and_ myself want you to transfer, then transfer to McKinley." Rachel said, looking at him. "I...I want to go public Blaine. I want to love you in public, not in this car or my bedroom, or some secret hiding spot. I want to love you in McKinley. I don't want to...compete with you this year to go to Nationals. I love you Blaine," Rachel said and looked back out the window. "I love you so damn much. And I want to spend every minute of every day with you."

Blaine reached out and took her hand and Rachel looked back at him. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears and one ran down her cheek. Bliane wiped it away gently. It began to pour and Rachel sniffed.

"Rachel, you have no idea how much I love you. But you also have to how much I _know_ it will kill Kurt."

"Blaine-"

"Rachel. Let me finish," Blaine pleaded. She nodded. "I love you so much, but how can I break up with Kurt without breaking his heart? It's not going to be possible to do that. Just give me a little more time-"

"You can have all the time you want. I'm gone." Rachel snapped, ignoring the rain and getting out of the car. She threw her hot chocolate at the ground and slammed the door shut.

Blaine opened his and stood up, yelling, "Rachel! Rachel, get back her!"

"Blaine. I'm tired of you saying that you need moe time. I'm just...I'm tired of it." Rachel yelled and began walking towards her house.

"What do you want me to do Rach?" Blaine looked desperate, so desperate that Rachel stopped storming to her house and turned to him.

"I want you to decide what you want." Rachel said and opened the front door, walking in and closing it.

Rachel leaned against the door and sighed. Blaine sat back down in his car and sighed.

"This is becoming difficult." Rachel and Blaine whispered to no one.

*.*.*.*.*

"Look, I've got a bar of soap and a bottle of peroxide with your name on it in my locker." Quinn chuckled. "Come on Quinn. You can't break up the Unholy Trinity." Santana said.

"I've got new friends now. And they accept me for who I am. Deal with it." Quinn said, walking away from Santana and Brittany to go to 'The Skanks' under the bleachers. Shelia lit her lighter and Quinn started smoking one of her cigarettes.

"Quinn?" Quinn turned to see Rachel. "Hello...Skanks." She nodded towards the rest of the girls.

"You're friend stinks like soap Quinn." One of the Skanks said.

"We were friends once. Even though you cut off all your hair last year, I knew it wouldn't solve any of your problems, I should have spoken up. But when you dropped out of society this summer after we went to Lake Eerie and started dating that 40-year-old bus driver, I should've-"

"I'm not coming back to Glee Club." Quinn said sternly.

"We need you." Rachel said desperately. "Okay, have you seen those pruple painos around school? We're doing this, this big recruiting number and it's going to be a tribute to the Go-Gos! Who doesn't love the Go-Gos? We need your tremulous alto and your Belinda Carlisle glamour."

"I'll give you ten bucks to let me beat her up for you Quinn." The Mac said.

"I'm sorry you're so sad Quinn." Rachel said. "Maybe you're not going to believe me because we weren't the closest of friends, but I'm sad not seeing you in the choir room. We've all been through so much together, we're a family and this is our year to get it right. We would love for you to come back to the Glee Club. Whenever you're ready...okay." She turned and left.

*.*.*.*.*

Blaine opened the door to McKinely. He "strutted" down the hall, one foot in front of the other, adjusting his pink, white and black striped bowtie as he walked to find Rachel. (Kurt too, but Rachel was his priority.) He wore hot pink pants that only went down to his ankles and a black t-shirt. His famous pink sunglasses were on his pocket, able for use at a moment's notice.

Rachel was at her locker, putting her books from the morning in it. The lunch bell just rang and she was on her way to the cafeteria.

"Hello." Blaine said, leaning against her locker. He was kind of nervous since they hadn't spoken since their argument, but at least she looked at him.

"Blaine...what are you doing here?"

"Well...I figured I should come and see my girlfriend." Blaine said, winking.

Rachel smiled and looked down. "Girlfriend?"

"Of course." He kissed her forehead quickly. "But...I still have to-"

Rachel nodded. "I get it. I'm sorry I yelled. I'm just..."

Blaine nodded. "I know, I understand Rachel. I love you. Meet me in the courtyard in five minutes."

"Why? Wait, you're not in your Warbler's uniform." Rachel put the pieces together. "Wait...wait...you transfered?" Rachel squealed.

Blaine smiled widely. Rachel smiled and threw her arms around him. "Oh my god...you - did you do this for me?"

"Of course I did."

"No. No, if you did it for me, then, I mean, it's so romantic, but it could lead to resentment and anger which could lead to our break up and then it would be awkward and-"

"Rachel! Calm down. I did it for you, not Kurt, or me, or anyone else. I did it for you and I'm glad I did."

"Why?"

"Because I can't stand to be away from the person I love." Blaine said.

Rachel blushed and kissed him softly, making sure no one was paying attention to them. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rach. I'll meet you there in five minutes."

Rachel nodded and skipped out to the courtyard. She stood at the top of the stairs, waiting for him to come, smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Why are you so happy Rachel?" Brittany asked, coming up to stand by her in her Cheerio's uniform. Santana stood next to her.

"I saw Blaine in the office today. I was on my way to Sue's office and there he was. In Principal Figgin's office. Did he transfer?" She asked.

"He did!" Rachel said.

"Five second dance party!" Brittany said and she started dancing.

"Did he do this because of you?" Santana asked quietly. Rachel nodded, smiling. "Oh Berry, he's so in love with you."

"But what about Kurt?" Brittany asked. "I mean, he and Blaine are still dating, and you two are secretly dating and now he transfered to McKinley, for you. This would most likely kill Kurt."

Rachel deflated a bit. "I know Brittany. I know..."

Blaine walked out of the school building with Kurt's hand in his. Rachel looked towards him and smiled. The purple piano was sitting at the bottom of the stairs and Brad sat on the bench. Brittany, Santana and Rachel raced down the stairs and the three of them sat on a bench as Blaine placed Kurt in front of them. Blaine winked, and Rachel knew it was for her but Kurt thought it was for him and then Blaine put on his famous pink sunglasses.

Brad began to play the piano and the rest of the band began to play and Blaine began to sing.

_"It's not unusual to be loved by anyone, it's not unusual to have fun with anyone, but when I see you hanging about with anyone, it's not unusual to see me cry...oh, I wanna die..." _Blaine danced and the Cheerio's danced behind him, Santana in front with him. Blaine danced away slowly.

_"It's not unusual to go out at any time, but when I see you out and about, it's such a crime. If you should ever wanna be loved by anyone, it's not unusual – it happens every day. No matter what you say. You find it happens all the time! Love will never do, what you want it to. Why can't this crazy love be mine?"_ Blaine took off his sunglasses and threw them. Kurt just barely caught them and Rachel laughed.

_"It's not unusual to be mad with anyone, it's not unusual to be sad with anyone, but if I ever find that you've changed at anytime. It's not unusual to find out I'm in love with you! Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh..."_ The Cheerios sprinkled something on the piano during the last bit of the song and then Quinn, who had been smoking a cigarette, walked down the stairs and flicked it towards the paino.

The minute the cigarette hit the piano, the piano burst into flames. Everyone just stared at it as the flames rose higher and Quinn walked away without a sound.

"Okay then..." Blaine muttered.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"You make me want to be your boyrfirend." _

Kurt smiled at Rachel. "I already have Blaine for that don't I?"

Rachel's smile faltered. Kurt looked at her weirdly and she changed the subject.

"You're going to get in too, I know it." Rachel said, nodding.

Kurt shook his head, looking down. "I doubt it. I'm thin on extracuriculars."

"It's not too late. I mean, you can still sign up for some clubs or student council." Rachel dabbed her eyes and Kurt looked at her. "I'm not the only feirce one." She sniffed. "Swear it. We're going to do this."

Kurt smiled and held out his hand for a pinky swear. Rachel linked her pinky with him and they let go, doing spirit fingers after they let go. Both of them laughed a bit.

"You realize we just did the gay high-five." Kurt said.

"Yeah we did." Rachel laughed.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it for Glee Club's newest member, Mr. Blaine Anderson!" Will annouced and everyone clapped.

"Thanks so much everyone, I'm so thrilled to be here. It's gonna be a great year, I can feel it. We're all going to goto Nationals." Everyone but Finn clapped.

"Is there a problem Finn?" Will asked.

"I just want Blaine to know that we're not the Warblers." Rachel frowned immediately and scooted away from him, closer to Noah. "You know, we're not into the bells and whistles, or the ball hog."

"I'm sorry, Finn. Did I do something wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Well, yeah. You set a bonfire in our courtyard."

"Actually doorknob, that was an act of political protest." Santana said, smirking.

"Which leads me to the next order of business," Will said, walking over to Santana. "Santana. You need to leave. It was you and the Cheerios who set fire to our piano. How could you do that?"

"Mr. Schue, Sue made me." Santana said, defending herself.

"Brittany didn't do it."

"Well, I was going to help, but I'm a water sign, so."

"You're banned from Glee. Don't come back unless you can be loyal to this club as the rest of the people in this room." Will said. Rachel looked down at her hands, and played with her nails. Blaine cleared his throat quietly as Kurt took his hand. Will gestured towards the door and Santana stared at his hand.

"You know what. I could use a break." Santana said, standing up and stepping down to the floor. Brittany watched her go like a sad puppy dog and Mercedes slouched in her seat. Noah looked at Will in disbelief and Blaine glanced between Kurt and Rachel quickly.

"I don't really think that was nesacary, Mr. Schue. It _was_ Quinn who actually set the piano on fire." Mercedes said. Brittany and Tina nodded.

"But the Cheerios would've. I have said it before and I will say it _again_. If we want to win Nationals this year, we need to be united." Mercedes remained silent. "Rachel you had an announcment?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. After pushing the envelope last year, I strongly believe that we should secure the rights of, shall we say a less controvesial show for our school musical. Wait for it...West Side Story!"

"Is that the one with the cats?" Brittany asked, totally depressed.

"And it just so happens to have a lead role that showcases my talent and essence perfectly. Maria." Rachel continued, without acknowledging Brittany.

"And there will be open auditions, right?" Mercedes asked as Rachel sat back down. "Because Mercedes is feeling extremely pretty this year."

"Kurt," Will said. "You had something too, right?"

Kurt nodded and jumped up. "Kurt Hummel is wading into McKinley High's shark invested political waters and running for senior class president!" Rachel and Blaine clapped. "I thank you in advancve for your votes." Tina and Brittany clapped too.

"Okay...so much excitement. Now, let's reherse."

"Look at what they did to use Mr. Schue," Tina started. "Just like what they did to the pianos. They ripped out our guts, threw crap at us and burned us up."

"Yeah, they did. We got hit pretty hard. But..." He pressed a few keys on one of the pianos. "These pianos are still making music. And so are we."

"Mr. Schue, as always, you and I are on the exact same page." Rachel said, standing up and walking to the center of the room. Brad sat at the piano behind her and she smiled at everyone.

_"You can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill. You can try to stop the seasons, but you know you never will. And you can try to stop my dancing feet, but I just cannot stand still...'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round, and my heart's keepin' time to the speed of the sound. I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way...'Cause you can't stop the beat...5, 6, 7, 8!"_ Rahcle sang, smiling wide.

_"Ever since this whole world began, a woman found out if she shook it, she could shake up a man, and so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today. 'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky. You can wonder, if you wanna, but I'll never ask why. And if you try and hold me down, I'm gonna spit in your eye and say...that you can't stop the beat!" _Everyone sang and danced aroudn on the stage in the auditorium.

_"You can't stop the river as it rushes to the sea."_ Kurt sang.

_"You can try to stop the hands of time, but you know it just can't be!"_ Artie sang after him.

_"And if they try to stop us, Seaweed, I'll call the N double A C P! Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round, and my heart's keepin' time to the speed of sound. I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way. 'Cause you can't stop the beat! Ever since we first saw the light, a man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night and so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today. 'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean, or the rain from above, you can try to stop the paradise we're dreamin of. But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay, 'cause you cant stop the beat!"  
><em>  
><em>"You can't stop today."<em> Mercedes sang.

_"No!"_ Brittany and Tina yelled.

_"As it comes speeding down the track."_

_"Oooh, yes!" _

_"Yesterday is history."_

_"And it's never comin' back!"_

_"Look ahead cause-" _

_"Tomorrow is a brand new day, and it don't know white from black!"_ Mercedes sang.

_"Yeah!"_

_"'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round, and my heart's keepin' time to the speed of sound. I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way, 'cause you can't stop the beat! Ever since we first saw the light, a man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night and so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today! 'Cause you cant stop the motion of the ocean, or the rain from above, they can try to stop the paradise we're dreamin' of, but you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay, cause you can't stop the beat!"_

_"Oh, oh oh! Oh, oh oh! Oh, oh, oh oh! Ever since we first saw the sun, a man and woman like to shake it when the day is done, and so we're gonna shake and shimmy it and have some fun today! 'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above! You can try to stop the paradise were dreamin' of, but you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay!"_

_"You cant stop the beat!"_ Half the Glee Club sang.

_"You can't stop the beat!"_ The other half sang.

_"You cant stop the beat!"_

_"You cant stop the beat..."_

_"You can't stop the beat!"_ Everyone sang and laughed once it was over, completely out of breath but a family once more.

**So hai guys. Hope you liked this and don't forget to review for me. :D Ask me any question you want and I'll answer it, if you want. Mmkay. Byes. -3 Review.**


	15. A Unicorn Without A Horn Is Just A Horse

"Mr. Schue can't cancel the musical. I need to play Maria. I need to get the lead so I can get into NYADA." Rachel rambled as Blaine took a sip of his drink. Kurt was in the bathroom at the Lima Bean.

"Rachel." Blaine interupted, setting his coffee down.

"I mean, I'm useless if I don't get into NYADA. I'm useless without my ability to sing or act or anything like that."

"Rach." Blaine tried again.

"Blaine, don't you think that if you get Tony, we could-"

"I'm back!" Kurt announced as he sat back down next to Blaine.

Rachel looked down and took a sip of her hot chocolate. Kurt started discussing the musical and playing with Blaine's hair when he stopped abruptly.

"Oh my god, Rachel, don't look to your left." Kurt said. Blaine looked left and raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" Rachel asked, looking to her left and almost dropping her drink.

Shelby Coracan was grabbing a drink at the Lima Bean.

Rachel stood up quickly, grabbing her bag. "I have to go."

"Rachel-" Kurt tried before she practically ran out of the Lima Bean.

Later that night, while Kurt and Brittany were discussing campaign speeches, Blaine arrived at Rachel's house.

"Rachel?" Blaine said, knocking on her door. It was open a crack and he could see that it was dark inside.

"Go away Blaine." Came her reply. Her voice was thick and he heard it crack.

He didn't. He stepped inside and saw her sitting in the dark on her bed. A pillow was clutched to her chest and her head was against it.

"Rachel..." He said softly. "Rach..." She lifted her head and Blaine saw the tear stains on her cheeks. He wiped the tears away with his thumb and let her head fall on his shoulder.

"My mother is back." Rachel sobbed.

"Your biological mom?" Blaine asked softly. He felt her nod against his shoulder.

"I haven't seen her in over a year and a half. I can't believe she decided to come back." Rachel said tearily and reached for the box of tissues by her bed and blew her nose in one.

"Oh Rach..." Blaine said, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry. I probably look like a mess." Rachel said, smiling slightly.

Blaine pushed her bangs out of her face. "You're beautiful, Rachel."

She smiled.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"I don't have time for this, Puck," Quinn said in her sultry voice as they walked to the classroom Miss Coracan was in.

"You will," he muttered under his breath as the two of them stood in the door frame. Quinn saw Shelby and faltered. Shelby stood up from the piano and walked to them.

"You're back," Quinn stated.

"Yeah, I went to New York," Shelby started. "Thought I'd do it all. The whole working mother thing. But when I was in rehersal, even when I was performing, I couldn't stop thinking about Beth." Quinn looked away, blinking quickly. "How I could miss her milestones. Her first steps, her first words, first-"

"I get it." Quinn snapped.

Shelby's smile slowly left her face as she took a step forward. "So, when I got this job offer, I couldn't refuse. I'd missed so many firsts in Rachel's life, I wasn't about to do that with Beth's."

"Neat story," Quinn said in monotone. "But I'm late for a meeting on the roof." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" Shelby said as Noah said, "Just wait and listen to her."

"Hey, wait, please," Shelby reached out. "Since the day I had given Rachel up for adoption, I have been walking through life searching for her face everywhere I go. Imagining what she's doing, what she may be like. I don't want you to go through what I went through. Part of me is back here because...because I want you to get to know Beth. I want you to be part of her life."

Quinn looked away again. "When do I get to see her?"

"Are you okay? What's wrong with you?" Shelby inquired. "Are you even in glee anymore?"

"Did you just come back here to torment me with the idea of being able to see my baby again?" Quinn asked icily.

"Look," Shelby said sharply. "I want you to be apart of Beth's life. But not like this. If you're really serious about seeing Beth, clean up your act."

"You think you can tell me what to do...just because you signed a couple of papers? You're not her mom. I'm her mom!" She yelled.

"Quinn-" Noah started.

She held a hand to shush him. "Me! So, you can pretend all you want, but that is something you are never going to be." Quinn finished in a voice so low Noah had to strain his ears to hear her. She turned and left.

Shelby took a deep breath and then looked at Noah. Noah looked at her and then looked at the door.

He chose the door.

Noah sprinted after Quinn, because damn, that girl was fast.

He found her on the bleachers, staring out at the Cheerios who were practicing.

"Quinn-" He tried again.

"Go away Puck."

He didn't.

"Quinn...relax."

"How can I relax when that woman is back, tormenting me with my own baby!" Quinn yelled.

_Wrong thing to say_...Noha thought to himself. "She's my child too, Q." Quinn looked at him, pausing. "Did you forget that?" Quinn looked down. "Just because you dyed you hair pink, cut it short and you smoke, doesn't mean you've really changed. It just means you're running away from the truth."

"When..did you get so smart?" Quinn whispered.

Noah shrugged, sitting next to her. "I have been hitting the books lately."

The corners of her mouth turned up. Noah smiled at her, shockingly, and then Quinn looked at him.

She smiled.

*.*.*.*.*

"All of them. Just laughing!" Kurt blew his nose into his tissue. "It was humiliating!" Kurt said.

"Well-" Blaine tried to say as Kurt blew his nose again.

"I tried to show the more manly side of me, that I _could_ be Tony, but I think I blew it!"

"Oh Kurt...I'm sure you didn't blow it."

"Oh and according to Brittany, I'm supposed to be a freaking unicorn!" Kurt yelled.

"Kurt. Do you know what they call a unicorn without a horn?"

"What?" Kurt sighed.

"A friggin horse." Blaine said.

Kurt smiled.

*.*.*.*.*

"Blaine Anderson." Artie said into the microphone and Blaine appeared from behind the curtain.

"Hi guys."

"Greetings. What song will you be singing today?"

"Uh, I'll be singing 'Something's Coming'."

Artie nodded and the music started.

Blaine turned around to face the stage when his cue started. _"Could be? Who Knows? There's something due any day, I will know, right away, soon as it shows... It may come connanballing down, through the sky, gleam in its eye, bright as rose..." _Rachel smiled from her secret hiding spot in the back.

_"Who knows? It's only just out of reach, down the block, on the beach, under a tree. I got a feeling there's a miracle due, gonna come true, comin' to me...could it be, yes it could, something's comin', something good, if I can wait, something's comin'. I don't know what it is, but it is gonna be great. With a click, with a shock, phone'll jingle, door will knock, open the latch, something's comin'. Don't know when, but it's soon..." _Blaine started dancing to the music, and Rachel smiled widely from her seat.

_"Catch the moon, one handed catch, around the corner or whistlin' down the river. Come on, deliver to me..." _Kurt walked back stage, listening to his audition and smiling. _"Will it be, yes it will, maybe just by holding still, it'll be there... Come on, something, come on in. Don't be shy. Meet a guy. Pull up a chair... The air is humming and something great is coming. I feel like drumming and something great is coming. Who knows? It's only just out of reach, down the block, on a beach..."_

_"Maybe tonight... Maybe tonight... Maybe tonight...!"_ Blaine finished, breathing heavily. 

Artie, Miss Pillsbury and Coach Beiste were all clapping. Kurt was clapping from his spot backstage. Rachel was clapping from her hiding spot in the back. Blaine bowed.

"I so want to give you a standing ovation right now." Artie said. They all laughed.

"Thank you." Blaine said and turned to leave.

"Wait, wait." Artie said. "It says here you are only interested in the role of Bernardo."

"Oh, yeah, or Officer Krupke. Either one's fine." Blaine said, hesitating.

Arite and Miss Pillsbury deflated. "Would you mind reading for Tony?" Artie asked.

Blaine swallowed. Kurt gasped inaudibly. Artie held his breath. Rachel stood from her hiding place and walked to stand behind Artie, Coach Beiste amd Miss Pillsbury.

Blaine saw her and she nodded, frantically. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Kurt backed out slowly. Rachel continued to nod and then Blaine said...

"Sure."

**I have no excuse what so ever for being so late. I thought I was going to get it done over Thanksgiving, but then I didn't. I'm so sorry, but I really hope you guys are still reading this. Review please. -3 It means a lot. ;)**


	16. I'll Fix Your Asian F If You Fix Mine

Rachel backed slowly out of the auditorium. Mercedes had been so great, so, so great. Better than she ever had been.

So Rachel began to worry. She wanted to be Maria so badly. She knew Blaine wanted to be Tony badly. All she wanted, for just once, was to get a lead in a play that will _actually_ be seen by _real_ people.

Rachel went to find Blaine, to tell him, to let him console her. To let him hug her and tell her that she is beautiful - a little control freak - but beautiful.

She pulled out her phone when she got to her locker, typing out a fast text to Blaine.

To: Blaine

From: Rachel

_Blaine. Please, please, please, meet me in the auditorium. 911._

Blaine sent one back almost immediately.

To: Rachel

From: Blaine

_I'll be right there Rach._

The two met in the back of the auditorium. Blaine stood up, clearly worried and Rachel walked up to him.

"Rach, what's wrong? Did someone hurt you? Are you okay? Are you sick?" Blaine rambled on and on.

"No, Blaine, no, no one hurt me, I'm not sick. I just...I freaked when I saw Mercedes perform. She was amazing, a whole new side of her was revealed. An amazing side."

"And you're afraid they will pick her." Blaine finished.

"I need this part Blaine. I need to get into NYADA. I can't do that if I'm not Maria. I'm useless without my star-like qualities."

"You will always be amazing. So what if you don't get Maria? You've got so many other abilities. So many other star-like qaulities. Sure, sometimes, you're a little control crazy. I can live with that." Blaine smiled.

"But can the rest of the world?" Rachel asked in a whisper.

"To hell with the rest of the world. All that matters is you. And me." Blaine intertwined her hand in his.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"Hug me after I get the part."_

Rachel swallowed.

"Fine then. I'll be awaiting your congratulatory hug after _I_ get the part." Rachel said as icily as she could.

Mercedes left in a huff.

Rachel smiled to herself despite the fact that she felt like she just killed a puppy. Maybe she could beat Mercedes and be Maria.

She walked on. Trying to find someone who would listen to her practice.

She saw Blaine and headed his way, but stopped abruptly when Kurt approached him, holding something behind his back.

"The cast list goes up on Friday," Rachel heard Kurt say. "Are you nervous?"

"A little," Blaine admitted. "The more I think about it, the more I am."

"I wouldn't worry about it. My inside in the casting office said that there's only one person that they are seriously considering for the part of Tony." Kurt said. "And his initials are B. A."

Blaine smiled. Kurt showed what had been behind his back; a bouquet of red and yellow roses.

"Kurt! You shouldn't have." Blaine said.

"No, really. You shouldn't have." Rachel mumbled.

"What are they for?" Blaine asked.

"You killed your audition Blaine," Kurt said. "If anyone else got Tony, including me, the wrath of sona would fall on William McKinely like a plague of shivered ally-locus." He chuckled. "These are to celebrate...you."

Blaine smiled and smelled the flowers. "You...always zig when I think you're about to zag."

"Is that a good thing?" Kurt asked.

"No." Rachel whispered.

"Yes." Blaine said, but Rachel could tell he meant no.

"C'mon. It's booty camp time." Kurt said and the two left.

Rachel walked to her locker somberly and slowly. When she opened it-

The red and yellow flowers were there.

There was a note too. It said:

_Rach, you aren't the best hider in the world. I'm sorry you had to watch that. I think I've got it figured out, how we can tell him, that is. _

_Enjoy the flowers Rachel. I love you. - Blaine_

Rachel smiled to herself and picked up the flowers, smelling them a bit.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Emma walked onto the stage. Mercedes and Shane were on one side. Rachel and Blaine were on the other.

Rachel bit her lip and wrung out her hands, loking over to where Mercedes was.

"Rachel, focus." Blaine said.

"You want this more than she does." Shane said.

"I do." Mercedes agreed.

"You've got this in the bag. The part's already your's." Blaine said.

"It's in your grasp, just take it." Shane said.

"I will." Mercedes said.

"Rachel Berry. Mercedes Jones." Artie said into the microphone.

"Okay..." Rachel breathed.

"You can do this." Blaine said. "I believe in you."

"Go get 'em baby." Shane said.

Rachel and Mercedes walked out onto te stage and met Emma in the middle.

"Ladies," Emma began. "You're both wonderful."

"This is West Side Story. It's like the clash of the titans!" Noah said to Quinn, who stared at him blankly.

"I have a feeling people will be talking about this face-off for the rest of our lives." Kurt whispered to Finn.

"Heads or tails?" Emma asked.

"Heads!" Rachel said as Mercedes said, "Tails."

Emma flipped the coin and annoucned, "Heads." (Blaine yelled, "Yes!") "Rachel-"

"Mercedes can go first." And she left the stage.

_"Sometimes I wonder...where I've been, who I am, do I fit in? Make-believing is hard alone out here on my own."_ Mercedes sang beautifully as Blaine held Rachel.

_"We're always proving who we are. Always reaching for that rising star..."_ Rachel sang perfectly as Shane held Mercedes.

_"To guide me far and shine me home...out here on my own..."_ Mercedes sang.

_"When I'm down and feeling blue..."_ Rachel sang.

_"I close my eyes so I can be with you..."_ Mercedes sang.

_"Oh, baby, be strong for me, baby, belong to me..." _The two sang together.

_"Help me through. Help me need you..." _Mercedes sang softly.

_"Sometimes I wonder.."_ Rachel sang gently.

_"Where I've been..." _Mercedes sang

_"Who I am, do I fit in? I may not win, but I can't be thrown..." _Rachel sang to the audience.

_"Out here...on my-"_ Mercedes sang alone.

_"Own..." _Rachel joined her.

_"Out here..."_ Mercedes sang.

_"On my..." _Rachel sang softly.

_"Own!" _Mercedes finished.

Everyone began applauding for both Rachel and Mercedes and the two left the stage.

"That was excellent! You were amazing." Blaine exclaimed.

"She was better than me." Rachel whispered and left slowly.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"I think we should talk." Kurt said, wlaking up to Rachel's locker.

She put her notebook back in her locker, shutting the door a bit so he couldn't see the slowly dieing bouquet of flowers in it. The same ones he gave to Blaine. "About the upcoming NYADA application deadline?"

"You told Couch Beiste that you are running for senior class president. Against me." Kurt accused.

Rachel swallowed. "Kurt, you saw Mercedes, I'm not gonna get the part. I figured if I win, I'll make you vice president and then maybe we could just do vica-versa."

"Rachel, if you win, yes, it will better your chances of getting into NYADA, yes. But if I win, it could make a huge difference at this school." Kurt said. "Not just for me, but for kids like me. Things could actually change for them. So whatever it takes, I'm winning."

"I - just - I, I need something for my senior year that going to make me special. That will make me stand out." She began breathing heavy. "I thought Maria was gonna be that. You understand. You're just as ambitious as I am, that's why we're friends. I came up with some ideas in my notebook-" Rachel began opening her locker without thinking, and she opened it.

The flowers fell to the flooor.

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. _Rachel's mind screamed at her.

"Uhm, Rachel, why do you have the flowers I gave Blaine in your locker?" Kurt asked slowly.

"I, uh, I'm, uh, Kurt..."

He bent down and found the note.

"Kurt, please, don't read it!" Rachel whispered.

But he did.

"How...how could you?" Kurt yelled, standing up, the note fluttering to the floor. He didn't care about all the attention he was getting, from the glee club and the rest of the school. "Rachel! I thought...I thought you and Blaine were nothing, never to be nothing!"

Rachel shut her eyes, flinching away from him. "Kurt...I..."

"Save it."

"Kurt! I never wanted to hurt you! Neither of us did."

"How long? How long has thing been going on?" Kurt practically screamed.

Rachel hesitated and answered, "Seven months."

Kurt's mouth dropped open. "Se..see - SEVEN MONTHS?" He yelled.

"Since March to now, end of September. So...a little less than seven months." Rachel babbled. She saw the rest of the glee club around the two of them, including Blaine and Finn.

"Rachel, in ten years when you look back at this time, you're not going to be thinking about the clubs you belonged to or the parts you had. You'll be thinking about the friends you had and the ones you just pushed aside." Kurt said through his tears, leaving hurriedly.

Rachel swallowed and picked up the flowers, letting a few tears drop to the floor as she threw them in the trash.

"Good going Berry." Santana said.

"Shut it Santana." Blaine yelled.

"Rachel?" Finn got her attention. "Is that why...you didn't kiss me at Nationals?"

Rachel nodded and Quinn and Tina stood by her, rubbing her arms.

Finn left and Noah stood behind Rachel.

"I feel horrible." Rachel said softly.

"I feel horrible for you." Noah said.

"But hey, on the bright side, you and Blaine are free." Quinn said gently.

Blaine bit his lip, "Maybe I should go and find him."

"No. Don't. Let him be angry. He has a right to be." Mike said.

"Thanks Mike." Tina said, somewhat sarcastically. "But yeah, don't go and find him. He probably wants to be alone."

"Where's Mercedes?" Artie asked.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday. Didn't she quit glee club?" Blaine asked.

"No, she was kicked out." Santana said. "By Mr. Schue."

"Oh." Rachel said.

Quinn hugged her around the shoulders. "Everything will be alright in the end. If it's not alright, then it's not the end." She said.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"When you try your best, but you don't succeed...when you get what you want, but not what you need. When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep...stuck in reverse...and the tears come streaming down your face...when you lose something you can't replace...when you love someone, but it goes to waste...could it be worse?"_ Mr. Schue sang for Emma.

_"Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you..." _

_"And high up above or down below, when you're too in love to let it go, but if you never try, you'll never know...Just what you're worth..."_ He continued.

_"Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you..."_ Mr. Schue and Artie sang softly.

The cast list was put up. Mike got the part of Riff, celebrating by hugging Tina tightly. Santana got the part of Anita. Blaine got Tony and celebrated by pulling Rachel in for a tight hug of reassurance. Rachel swallowed and read the cast list.

She was Maria.

And she couldn't be happy about it because of Mercedes just giving up. Mercedes had wanted the part and they gave it to both of them and then she just gave up. She gave up on the part.

_"Tears stream down your face, when you lose something you cannot replace, tears stream down your face, and I..."_ The whole glee club sang. Mr. Schue was center stage. Artie and Noah were on the ground. Rachel and Blaine were on the next level. Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Quinn and Tina were on the next level. And then Finn and Mike were on the last level. Everyone was wearing white and jeans.

_"Tears stream down on your face, I promise you, that I will learn from mistakes. Tears stream down your face, and I..."_ They repeated. Blaine reached down and took Rachel's hand in his. Brittany and Santana linked pinkies. Kurt glanced down at Blaine and Rachel's hands and blinked quickly, trying to ignore the pain in his heart.

_"Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you..."_ Mr. Schue finished.

_...she was Maria..._

**The long awaited chapter. For more than one reason. I'm so sorry for wait. Again, I have no real excuse, just laziness. I promise, I'll start the next one as soon as this one is uploaded. **

**If you gave up on this story, I'm sorry. But for those of you who haven't, review please? Loves ya. :)**

.


	17. My Pot O' Gold is Missing a Few Pieces

Tina was sobbing.

"You know what, if you cry everytime someone gets a hangnail, it kinda starts to lose it's affect." Santana said.

"It's not a hangnail." Tina sobbed. "Mercedes was one of glee's original members. I feel naked in here without her."

"Yeah, well, get used to it. Because without her singing for us, we're gonna have to perform naked for the judges to vote for us at Sectionals." Noah said bitterly.

"No," Mr. Schue said. "I will not let this setback crush our spirits. We have handled worse."

"Worse than losing one of our star members?" Mike asked.

"Kinda hard not to blame you Mr. Schue," Quinn said, sitting up. "I mean, you were pretty hard on her at booty camp."

"I blame Artie." Tina said, wiping under her eyes. "Why couldn't you have just given Maria to Mercedes?"

"Because that would have damaged my career as an artist." Artie said stubbornly.

"Sorry I am late," Rachel said, walking into the choir room. "I was putting up posters for my...campaign." She finished quietly as she sat down next to Blaine.

"Did you air brush out your schnaz?" Kurt asked loudly. Santana glared at Kurt.

"No!" Rachel yelled back.

"Stop it everyone! So we lost a singer! So they canceled the musical!" Finn started.

"What? No, no, no, no, no, no! You can't cancel my musical." Rachel said desperately.

"Sue cut the funding." Mike said, rubbing Tina's arm.

Blaine took her hand and pulled her gently back to her seat.

"What's important now is that we shouldn't be turning on each other." Finn said.

"I agree. I can only speak from my experience from the Warblers, but no show choir is just one person. It's a team." Blaine said, standing up. "When we lost a Warbler, we just replaced him with another one."

"Which is easy when your waiting list has a waiting list." Finn said. "Dude, I know you're a big deal over at Dalton, or whatever, but here we don't wear blazers here, so have a seat." Finn said, gesturing to Blaine seat. "I'm trying to give a pep talk."

"Didn't you say something about us turning on each other?" Blaine said before sitting down.

"No," Rachel said. "Okay, you can't cancel my musical! I considering changing my name to Maria!"

"The musical is not canceled!" Mr. Schue said as Rachel repeatedly hit her head against Blaine's arm. "As for Mercedes, yes, that is a huge loss, but we will deal with replacing her later. Right now we need to focus on putting on this musical."

"How?" Tina asked.

"We sell adds in the program." Mr. Schue said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "I figured we'd get ten, maybe twenty bucks a piece for them."

"So we only have to sell about two hundred." Quinn said, resting her head on her hand.

"Well I think it's a brillant idea." Kurt piped up. "And I volunteer myself to spear head the charge. It will give my an opportunity to show off my Banana Republic collection." He finished.

"Well, alright. Let's break off into smaller groups and figure out who's going to canvas different parts of the city." Mr. Schue said as the bell rang. "And guys...I don't care what Sue does or who leaves us, everyone in this group's dreams are gonna come true this year. Let's do it." He finished.

"Hey Santana, ready to help out the team?" Finn asked as everyone got up and started leaving.

"Yeah," she replied. "Of course, why?"

Finn shrugged. "Just checking."

Blaine looked at Rachel. "What does Finn know that the rest of us don't?"

"I don't know Blaine. But knowing him, it can't be good." She replied.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Burt funded the musical. The musical's back on, you know. I'm so excited." Rachel babbled on and on as she and Blaine walked hand-in-hand around the school.

"Rachel, calm down." Blaine joked. "I know you're excited. So am I. I think now everything will be good."

"Me too." Rachel agreed, smiling. Blaine kissed her forehead and heard someone banging on something.

'What's that?"

"Help me!" Someone with a thick Irish accent yelled. "Help! Please!"

"Hello?" Rachel called out. They turned a corner and found one of the blue port-a-potties.

"Oh thank you! Can you get me out of here?" The voice yelled again, banging on the door.

"Uh, sure." Blaine said, opening to door.

"Thank you!" A boy said, stepping out. "Fresh air. Thank you."

"Who are you?" Rachel asked.

"I'm Rory Flanagan. Foreign exchange student from Ireland, staying in Brittany's house. And you?" He said.

"Blaine Anderson."

"Rachel Berry."

"Oh, you're Rachel and Blaine. Brittany talks about you two quite a bit." Rory said.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. Apparently, you two were secretly dating behind Kurt's - don't know who he is yet - back. Broke him to pieces apparently. And Finn too."

Rachel swallowed. "We never wanted to-"

"Hurt anyone?" Rory finished for her. Rachel and Blaine nodded. "I don't have that many friends, just Brittany and Finn. Everyone else just ignores me or mocks me."

"That's high school for you." Blaine said, the corners of his mouth turning up in a smile.

"Yeah, I guess. I pictured America a bit differently though." Rory said, looking away.

"Everyone does." Rachel said. "But you can be our friend."

That got his attention. "Really?" Rachel nodded. "Thank you Rachel. You too, Blaine."

"No problem Rory."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"I just wanted to acknoweldge that with the really rough week, what with Mercedes leaving, so I prepared a little something to prove just what Mr. Schue just said, That the magic is still here. Just to remind us what glee is really about. Just fun."

_"There's a stranger in my bed, there's a pounding in my head, glitter all over the room, pink flamingos in the pool, I smell like a minibar. DJ's passed out in the yard, Barbie's on the barbeque, this a hickie or a bruise? Pictures of last night ended up online, I'm screwed...oh well. It's a black top blur, but I'm pretty sure it ruled. Damn!_" Blaine sang in front of everyone.

_"Last Friday night!" Everyone joined him. "Yeah, we danced on tabletops, and we took too many shots, think we kissed but I forgot. Last Friday night! Yeah, we maxed our credit cards, and got kicked out of the bar, so we hit the boulevard. Last Friday night! We went streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark, then had a menage a trois. Last Friday night! Yeah, I think we broke the law, always say we're gonna stop-op. Whoa-oh-oah. This Friday night! Do it all again... This Friday night! Do it all again..." _Everyone started dancing, even Kurt. Rachel stole Blaine's hat and put it on her head, winking at him.

_"Trying to connect the dots, don't know what to tell my boss, think the city towed my car, chandelier is on the floor! Ripped my favorite party dress, warrants out for my arrest, think I need a ginger ale, that was such an epic fail! Pictures of last night ended up online, I'm screwed...oh well. It's a black top blur, but I'm pretty sure it ruled. Damn!"_ Blaine sang solo.

_"Last Friday night! Yeah, we danced on tabletops, and we took too many shots, think we kissed but I forgot. Last Friday night! Yeah, we maxed our credit cards, and got kicked out of the bar, so we hit the boulevard. Last Friday night! We went streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark, then had a menage a trois. Last Friday night! Yeah, I think we broke the law, always say we're gonna stop-op. Whoa-oh-oah. This Friday night! Do it all again... This Friday night! Do it all again..." _

_"T.G.I.F! T.G.I.F! T.G.I.F! T.G.I.F! T.G.I.F! T.G.I.F! T.G.I.F!"_ Everyone chanted.

_"Last Friday night! Yeah, we danced on table tops, and we took too many shots, think we kissed but I forgot. Last Friday night! Yeah, we maxed our credit cards, and got kicked out of the bar, so we hit the boulevard. Last Friday night! We went streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark, then had a menage a trois. Last Friday night! Yeah, I think we broke the law, always say we're gonna stop-op, oh-whoa-oh! This Friday night...do it all again..."_ Everyone sang together as the song ended.

Everyone sat back donw in their seats and clapped as Blaine bowed.

"You guys, t\I think that song is amazing! We should totally do it for Sectionals!" Rachel sang, doing a weird little dance move.

"So..." Santana stood up. "No concerns about showcasing anyone elses talents at Sectionals this year?" She asked.

"Oh, come on, Santana, you were featured last year at Sectionals." Mr. Schue said.

"Yeah, I know and we won." Santana snapped, walking in front of Blaine to Mr. Schue. "Oh, no I get it. Since Mercede is gone, this year it is going to be the Blaine and Rachel Show." Rachel glared at her. "Yay! You all know it's true." Blaine crossed his arms, looking at her angrily. "Noted. Good to know." She turned on her heel and left.

"Thank you...Santana." Mr. Schue said.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"So, Brittany and Santana have left the New Directions and joined Shelby's show choir and apparently, they call themselves the Trouble Tones." Quin said, taking a drink of her water.

"We're just keeping it real, Quinnie." Santana said, eating a piece of salad.

Brittany giggled. "Quinnie sounds like Minnie, as in Minnie Mouse."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "But...we are now down three people. We can't compete in Sectionals unless we have twelve players." She took a bite of her lunch and leaned against Blaine's arm.

"Yeah and how are we supposed to find three more people before Sectionals?" Blaine asked.

"We're doomed." Noah said before shoving a breadstick in his mouth.

"We have nine people in glee club as of now - assuming I did my math right - right?" Rachel said.

"Right. So three more." Tina agreed.

"Just one would be nice, just to prove something." Noah said.

"Hi Rachel. Hi Blaine." Rory said, smiling.

Rachel and Blaine glanced at each other, then at the other glee club members at the table.

"I have an idea." Rachel said.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"There's a lot of empty chairs in here." Mike said.

"This is not how glee club was supposed to go this year, I agree, but we - Blaine and I - brought someone with us." Rachel said, walking in the choir room.

"There's always new talent to be discovered, right Mr. Schue?" Blaine asked.

"Right." Mr. Schue said quietly.

"Well..." Rachel began, stepping forward.

"Our friend Rory Flanagan here has a song for us." Blaine said and then the rest of the glee club clapped.

"Can he even sing?" Kurt asked icily.

"Just wait." Noah and Quinn said to him, just as icily.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to dedicate this song to my family. I miss them so much." Rory said. Rachel and Blaine sat down.

_"It's time for us to part...Yeah, it's best for us to part, oh but I love you...oooh I love you. Take care of yourself, I'll miss you."_ Rachel's head fell onto Blaine's, as did Tina's to Mike's.

_"The nights are long alone, I sit alone and moan, oh cause I love you...oooh I love you, take care of yourself...I'll miss you. And no more tears to cry, I'm out of goodbyes..."_

"He is magical." Rachel whispered to Blaineand he kissed her forehead gently.

His voice rose to a higher note, impressing a few people. _"It's time for us to part...although it breaks my heart, oh cause I love you...oooh I love you, take care of yourself, take care of yourself...take care of yourself..."_

_"I love...you..."_

**I effin' love Rory/Damian. 'Nough said. :)**

**Review please?**


	18. The First Time Is Special For Everyone

_"Tonight, tonight it all began tonight I saw you and the world went away... Tonight, tonight... There's only you tonight. What you are, what you do, what you say..."_ Rachel sang during rehersal.

_"Today, all day I had the feeling a miracle would happen. I know now I was right..."_ Blaine sang after her, leaning on the piano.

_"For here you are and what was just a world...is a star...tonight."_ They finished beautifully.

"Are you going to cry every time we sing?" Blaine asked Couch Beiste as she wiped her eyes.

"I know. I'm such a girl." She said.

"My only note is more teeth," Emma noted.

"Guys. Can I be honest?" Artie asked. Rachel nodded. "This song is about sexual awakening, as is the entire musical. You too, despite the fact that you two are dating, lack passion. Have you two actually had sex?"

Emma abruptly got up, as well as Couch Beiste, mumbling something about costumes checks.

"Look, I remember my first time with Brittany. The excitement, the way it made me feel like a man, even though she called me the wrong name like four times...during and after, but..." Artie said, looking at his hands and then up. "How was it for you guys?"

"Uhm..." Rachel said, looking down.

"Yeah, we're just kind of waiting for the right time."

"Yeah." Rachel said breathily, slightly speechless. "Yeah, we are. I'm really glad you're my Tony." She whispered the last part as Blaine took her hand.

"As your friend, I support your decision. But, as your director, I'm concerned."

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?"

"Well, how do you expect to convey the human expierence to an audience when you haven't even opened yourself up to one of humanity's basic and primal ones?"

Rachel nodded and slowly looked over at Blaine, who was rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Blaine helped Rachel put up her campaign posters, even though she got Maria, she still wanted to run (to late to pull out of the race now).

"So, who are you voting for, as if I didn't know?" Rachel asked, leaning against the wall.

"You, of course," he said, leaning over to give her a light kiss on the lips.

"No PDA in the halls." SHe mumbled as she passed them.

"It's not in the handbook!" Blaine yelled back. Rachel giggled. "Anyway, you're going to love Friday night."

"What's Friday night?" Rachel asked as Blaine wrapped his arms around her.

"Friday is the day you are coming to my house for dinner. My brother will be out and my parents are going out, so I have the house to myself."

"Your house?" Rachel asked. Blaine nodded. She smiled slightly, "I'll be there at six." The two kissed again, passionately.

"What did I just say?" Sue passed them again.

"Not in the handbook." Blaine repeated, kissing Rachel again.

"Let's go to lunch." Rachel said.

"What _is_ for lunch?"

"Something not vegan." Rachel scrunched up her nose in disdain.

"Then let's go and find you something vegan." Blaie suggested, steering her outside the school and to his car. "We'll be back before lunch is over."

When Blaine turned on the radio, apparently, one of his favorite songs was playing.

"Oh god, Roxy music just makes me want to invent a time machine just so I can go back to the 70's and give Bryan Ferry a high five." Blaine said, backing out of his parking spot.

Rachel giggled. "Do you think I'm boring?" She asked after a few moments of just radio music playing.

"What? Of course not!" Blaine siad, glancing at her. "You are the single most interesting woman in this whole world."

"Yeah, in your opinion. But, I mean like...sexually. I mean, the lowest your mouth has ever gotten is my collarbone." Rachel said, looking at him.

"I thought that's what we wanted, to take it slow." Blaine asked, sounding confused.

"It is. I'm just...wondering if you ever had the urge to just throw me against a wall and rip my clothes off in the process?" She asked, her cheeks a little pink.

Blaine smirked. "In that order of words. But that's why they invented-"

"Yes, yes, I know, I get it." Rachel cut him off quickly. "I just...I don't know. We are in high school. Yeah, we have urges, but whatever we do, I want to make sure that you are completely comfortable with it. So I can be comfortable." Blaine said, taking her hands in one of his.

"Thank you." Rachel said softly.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Rachel sighed ad leaned against the lockers next to Blaine's. "If you feel angry enough, feel free to rip down some of Kurt's campaign posters."

"Do you think we're too sheltered as artists?" Blaine asked, putting a book away and glancing at her. "I'm serious, West Side Story is all about going outside of your safe-zone. Don't you want to wake up everyday and be adventurous? Experience things you never have before?"

"Of course," she smiled. "But that's why I made a bucket list. But we're young. We've got all the time in world to do whatever the hell we want."

"Don't you think now is the time to be adventurous, while we're still young? Because I really want to rip your clothes off right now." Blaine whispered in her ear, making her giggle nervously.

"Not now. I don't feel like losing my virginity in a janitor's closet." Rachel whispered back.

The bell rang.

"Later babe." Blaine said, kissing her quickly and leaving. Rachel leaned against the lockers again, whispering a soft, "Bye," to Blaine's retreating backside.

_Damn..._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"I don't like Sebastian." Rachel muttered.

"Rachel, he thinks I'm gay, which I'm obviously not, because I love you." Blaine said stubbornly, placing their dinner on the table. "So please, let's stop talking about Sebastian, and let's talk about us."

Rachel took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright."

The two ate in silence for a bit, Rachel only commenting on how good the food was.

"I love you, but you're being a pain in my ass right now."

"Gee thanks Blaine. Love you too." She said sarcastically.

"No, I do love you. I'm just...over-thinking everything. I keep thinking about what Artie said and what I should do about it."

"Why don't you go have sex with Sebastion?" Rachel asked.

Blaine slammed his fist down on the table. "Rachel. I love you."

"Doesn't seem like it Blaine."

"Rachel. Let me finish." Blaine said through clenched teeth.

"No. Blaine, I'm done for today. I'm too tired to fight with you, or anyone for that matter. I just want to go home and sleep." Rachel said, running a hand through her hair.

"Why are you so tired? You run like a clock, never tardy or late at all. Somehow, you always have enough energy to do everything."

"I'm fighting with you!" She yelled. "I'm fighting with you, Blaine, and that takes so much out of me because I love you so much." Rachel said.

Blaine groaned into his hands. "How can we call this a fight when we are constantly saying that love each other?"

"I don't know!" Rachel yelled in exhaution. After a long pause, she said, "You know what Blaine, I think I'm going to go home for the night."

He nodded. She grabbed her coat and purse, walking to the front door.

"I love-"

The door slammed shut.

"...you..." Blaine finished softly.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"This emergency meeting has now been called to order. I realize that we are house divided, but we are all friends and we are there for each other no matter what." Rachel took a deep breath. "Blaine and I had...a sort-of fight, but not really, but the point is-"

"Yes, thank you, the point!" Santana said.

Rachel ignored her. "The point is is that Blaine and I want to have sex, but we haven't yet. I think we almost did on Friday-"

"Almost? What happened?" Tina asked.

"We got into a sort-of fight." Rachel admitted.

"Wait, how do you have a sort-of fight?" Quinn asked.

"Well, we kept saying how much we loved each other, but were yelling at each other at the same time..."

"Yeah, that makes no sense," Santana said.

"I lost my virginty at cheerleading camp," Brittany shrugged. "He just crawled into my cabin. Alien invasion."

"I think I have some advice. I haven't actually done it with Blaine, shockingly, so I don't know how good he is, but-" Santana got cut off.

"Santana, shut up." Tina said. "Let me talk. I have a story for once."

Santana stayed quiet, fuming silently while filing her nails.

"Listen. Losing my virginity was a great experience for me." Tina said. "Because it was with someone I love. It happened this summer, Mike and I had talked about it for a while because the first time was going to be something that we would want to remember forever. When that moment came, we just knew. It wasn't rushed, it was amazing. It was perfect, no regrets. When you love someone, it doesn't only make everything better, but it doesn't confuse things if you have sex with your boyfriend's best friend or you just have sex with a random person for the fun of it. It gives you the greatest feeling in the world."

"Rachel, if you want to do it with Blaine, that's fine. It's great even," Quinn said. "But just use protection. I don't want to see you like I was two years ago."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Rachel heard someone knocking on her door repeatedly and sighed, pausing her movie. She stood up and opened the door, surprised to see Blaine leaning against the door frame.

"Rachel, Rach, Rachy, I love you." Blaine said, his words slightly slurred.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, tempted to shut the door in his face. "Uh, Blaine?"

"Kiss me." Blaine pleaded, stepping inside and placing his hands on her hips. "Just kiss me and let's do it."

Rachel almost puked at the smell of his breath. "No, Blaine you're drunk."

"Yeah, I'm love drunk." Blaine laughed, leaning down to kiss her neck, but Rachel jerked away.

"No, Blaine, you are drunk. How did you even get here without dieing?" Rachel asked, worried.

"Rach, isn't it about us? When we do it for the first time, it's all about us."

"Right, it's about us!" Rachel yelled, jumping out of his grip. "And since I'm part of that us, I don't want to do it with you if you're not even going to remember anything about tonight, tomorrow morning!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" Blaine asked.

"Because I have never felt less like being intimate with someone as I do right now!" Rachel yelled. "And either you can't tell or you just simply don't care! I'm taking you home and you're sitting in the back seat, whether you like it or not." Rachel said, grabbing her keys and walking out of the house.

The car ride was dead silent, the only sound was the car's engine.

Just before Blaine was going to get out of the car, he said, "I'm sorry, Rach." And then headed inside.

Rachel made it halfway home before breaking down in tears.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Blaine and Rachel didn't speak to each other unless they had too for the next day and a half. Opening night came around and Rachel was fixing her make-up when Blaine sat down next to her.

"Rachel...I'm really sorry. I'm so sorry, you have no idea."

Rachel sighed. "Blaine, as much as I want to mad at you, it jsut takes too much out of me and this is opening night. We are both still virgins and the audience will know. I would much rather cancel the play and do it again-"

"After we have sex for the first time?" Blaine asked.

Rachel stayed silent.

"Five minutes, you two. I know you guys are fighting but please, pretend to be in love for tonight, at least." Artie said, rolling up to them and then leaving.

"Rachel, can we just forget this thing ever even happened?" Blaine whispered.

"Hey, c'mon, we gotta go thank Artie." Tina said, walking past them.

"We can talk about that later." Rachel said, standing up.

"Dude, we have a problem." Noah said, hands in his pockets. Everyone stood around Artie, pretending to look somber.

"We haven't officially thanked you yet, for everything you have done for us." Santana said, handed Artie a big bouquet of roses. Everyone backstage began to clap.

"All of us were so nervous and we didn't know what we were doing and you like, the lighthouse that led us to the way." Tina said, smiling.

"But I didn't know what I was doing either," Artie said, looking around. "When you're in a chair, it's hard to...ever feel like you're grown up. Everyone's always doing things for you, getting freaked out if they say the wrong thing, so...sometimes it's hard to even picture life with me being totally self-sufficient. But directing you guys, the way you trusted me, the way you looked at me, and listened to me...it's the first time in my life where I felt like a grown man." He said with a smile. "This is the greatest gift you could give a guy, so thank you. For the flowers and for everything. Alright, show circle."

"May I, chief?" Noah asked, putting his hand in the middle. Artie nodded and everyone put one of their hands in the middle. "Let's kick some ass!" He yelled and everyone lifted their hands, cheering.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Blaine and Rachel stood off-stage, watching them do the song _America._

"How are we, as virgins, supposed to follow that?" Blaine asked as everyone clapped.

"Tony and Maria were sould mates," Rachel whispered. "Against all odds, they had each other. And I know what that's like. You do too. That's why we are Tony and Maria. Because we are soul mates. We, as actors, have to use that to our advantage."

"I love you Rach."

She smiled as the guy behind them tapped Blaine's shoulder, telling them silently they were on. "I love you too, Blaine."

And with that, the two of them walked onto stage.

Once the play was over and the curtain calls were done, Rachel and Blaine were the only two left in the whole school.

Blaine had thought Rachel left and began practicing this move that he messed up and Rachel walked up behind him. "Shouldn't you be celebrating?"

"I messed up this move tonight and I have to get it right. Besides, we both should be celebrating."

"Beauty of the stage, we can do it all over again tomorrow night. Personally, I think we were perfect." Rachel said.

Blaine grinned. "We were."

"All your friends were here tonight, I noticed them during the curtain calls." Rachel said quietly.

"Rach...Sebastion means nothing to me. He's just a guy that wants something he can't have."

"Like Kurt?" Rachel asked softly.

"Rachel...I love you, far too much, but I don't care. There is no limit on how much you can love a person. C'mere." Rachel took a few steps closer to him. "Take my hand and put your's over your heart."

"Like the song?" Rachel asked, smiling.

"Like the song." Blaine repeated. "You were right. Our first time shouldn't be like that. And I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I was drunk and I just wanted to make things better, but I ended up making them worse."

"You know, the last time you were drunk, you and I kissed for the first time." Rachel reminded him. "I'm sorry too. I wanted our first time to be perfect, but nothing really ever is, but I don't know anymore."

"We are perfect." Blaine whispered before kissing her and Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Oh, you take my breath away." Rachel whispered when they parted and Blaine's nose skimmed her jaw. "I'm forgetting everything. Tonight...reminded me just how much I love you and am so happy with you."

"I want you to be." Blaine murmured against her skin, smiling. "Uhm, Puck was having an after-party, but I know that it will involve liquor, so will you accompany me to BreadstiXs for our own after-party?"

"No." Rachel said. Blaine looked at her, confused. "I want to go to your house."

Blaine nodded slowly. "Okay."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The music began quietly and Blaine said his line, "With this ring, I thee wed." And placed the gold band on her finger.

And Rachel said, "With this ring, I thee wed." And placed the gold band on his finger.

_"Make of our hands, one hand, make of our hearts, one heart. Make of our vows, one last vow, only death will part us now..."_ Blaine sang

Rachel and Blaine laid on his bed, holding each other and eskimo kissing, looking into each other's eyes.

_"Make of our lives, one life. Day after day, one life..."_ Rachel sang

_"Now it begins..." _Blaine and Rachel sang together on stage, intertwining their hands

Blaine took her hand and laced her fingers with his, smiling at her.

_"Now we start, one hand, one heart...Even death won't part us now..."_ The two sang and Rachel leaned her head on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine leaned his head on hers.

Blaine kissed Rachel gently, but soon the kisses became more and more passionate, and both were soon completely nude.

"Last chance to back out Rach." Blaine whispered.

"No regrets. Never." She smiled and kissed him.

**I got one review. It was what I expected, but not what I hoped. Did you guys **_**all**_** give up? :'(**


	19. World War Glee During Mash Ups

**I HAVE REVIEWS AGAIN! :D AH, I'M SO HAPPY! *clears throat* Sorry. I just so happy. :) On with the story. **

_"Oh, wow, man, I said - Wait a second, man. What do you think the teacher's gonna look like this year? Oh-woah!" _Noah yelled.  
><em><br>"T-T-teacher stop that screamin'! Teacher don't you see? Don't wanna be no uptown fool, maybe I should go to hell, but I am doing well. Teacher needs to see me after school!" _Noah sang.

_"I think of all the education that I've missed..." _Noah and Finn sang. _"But then my homework was never quite like this!"_

_"Ow! Got it bad, got it bad, got it bad...I'm hot for teacher! I've got it bad, so bad...I'm hot for teacher!"_ Noah, Finn, Blaine and Mike sang in front of glee club.

_"Oh, I think the clock is slow, man..."_ Blaine said.

_"What are you doin' this weekend?"_ Mike asked.

_"I don't feel tardy..."_ Blaine said, scratching his head.

_"Class dismissed!"_ Finn yelled. Mike and Blaine sword-fought with the microphone stands.

_"I heard about your lessons, but lessons are so cold, I didn't know about this school... Little girl from Cherry Lawn, how can you be so bold? How did you know that golden rule?" _Noah sang.

_"I think of all the education that I've missed, but then my homework was never quite like this!"_ Finn and Noah sang.  
><em><br>"Whoa! Got it bad, got it bad, got it bad. I'm hot for teacher! I've got it bad, so bad, I'm hot for teacher!" _

_"Whoa! Oh, yes I'm hot. Oh-woah! Oh, yes I'm hot! Woo!"_ Noah, Finn, Blaine and Mike finished.

Everyone else clapped and cheered.

"Wow, hot! Guys, that was spectacular!" Mr. Schue said, high-fiving Noah, Blaine and Mike. "Way to start out this week! We didn't even have an assingment to worry about, you just did it."

"Mr. Schue, while the performance was excellent, particularly Blaine, don't you think the usbject matter is a little inapropriate?" Rachel asked.

"Well, that depends on Puck's intentions." Mr. Schue said, looking at Noah. "Why he chose this song."

Noah stared out the window, then said, "I guess I just dig Van Halen,'" looking back at the other glee clubers.

"Alright, rock on." Mr. Schue said and everyone began clapping again.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The bell rang and both glee clubs walked in the auditorium.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Shelby said she had something to show us, what are you guys do here?" Mercedes said slowly.

"Mr. Schue said the same thing." Blaine said, taking Rachel's hand in his.

"Let me guess, he wants to combine choirs for Sectionals." Santana said in monotone. "Well, let's get something striaght. That's not gonna happen. The Trouble Tones are here to stay. So why don't you shuffle your busted choir off our stage."

"Guys, can't we compete without all this fighting?" Blaine asked. "We don't have to get vicious."

"Well, I think we do, so. See, the Trouble Tones are three F's. Feirce, Fem, Phenomenal. Oh and guys," Santana said, turning around. "Go get some warm towels. we have to keep Finn over there wet before we can throw him back in the sea." She finished coldly.

"Okay, you know what Santana, Finn's fine and your meanness only highlights your own personal insecurities." Rachel said.

"And Rachel, your mustache is thicker than a Middle Eastern dictator's." Santana said. Rachel frowned and glared at her as Blaine took her hand consolingly. They all heard a guitar behind them and someone started to sing.

_"It's been a long time since I came around, been a long time but I'm back in town, and this I'm not leaving without you..."_ Shelby sang from behind them and walked to the piano, beginning to play it.

"Is this what having a stroke feels like, because I like it." Brittany said to Mercedes, who just stared at her.

_"Just you and I, sharing our love together, and I know in time...we'll build the dreams we treasure, and we'll be all right just you and I..."_ Mr. Schue sang, strumming the guitar and Noah, Finn and Mike helped turn the piano around to face him.

_"Something, something about this place..." _Shelby sang again.

_"Just you and, just you and I..."_ Mr. Schue sang background.

_"Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face..."_ Shelby sang.

_"Just you and I..."_ Mr. Schue sang alone.

_"Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy. Yeah, something about, baby, you and I..."_ Mr. Schue and Shelby sang together. Noah started playing the piano in place of Sheby. _"Oh, you and I remember our first embrace, that smile that was on your face, the promises that we made. And now your love is my reward, and I love you even more, than I ever did before."  
><em>  
><em>"Something, something about this place..."<em> Shelby sang.

_"Just you and, just you and I..." _Mr. Schue sang.

_"Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face..."_ Shelby and Mr. Schue sang, Noah staring at Shelby in a daze and everyone clapping along. The Trouble Tones clapped along to the beat and New Directions sat on the ground, clapping along, smiling and laughing.

_"Just you and I..." Mr. Schue_ sang.

_"Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy. Yeah, something about, baby, you and I, so put your drinks up, for Nebraska...for Nebraska, Nebraska, I love you! Yoü and I! You, yoü and I! Baby! I rather die! Without yoü and I!" _Mr. Schue and Shelby sang together.

_"We made it...You and I..."_ The two finished. Brittany and Santana smiled at each other and Mike and Tina kissed each other gently. Blaine squeezed Rachel's hand and kissed her cheek, which made her blush a bit.

"Mr. Schue, Shelby, I have to admit, that was wierdly amazing." Rachel said, laughing. "But what exactly was the point?"

"That sometimes, bringing together two conflicting things..." Mr. Schue said, looking back over at the Trouble Tones. "Can lead to something amazing."

"Not combining glee clubs Mr. Schue," Mercedes said lowly.

"That's not what I'm talking about. Shelby and I agreed that with Sectionals coming up, for both of us, it's time we all got serious, with some friendly competition." Mr. Schue said.

"Each group is going to put together a mash-up to perform head-to-head." Shelby continued. A few heads nodded.

"At McKinely High's first annual Mash Off!" Mr. Schue finished.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Rachel walked out onto the stage, seeing Shelby at the paino and swallowed, walking forward.

"Hey Rachel." She said, looking up.

"Hi," Rachel said tentavely. "As you might've heard, I'm applying to the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts."

"All the girls who beat me out in the auditions when I was in New York, they all graduated from there." Shelby said.

Rachel stood right by the piano. "Well, my grades are perfect, I was the lead int he school musical, and I'm planning on winning the election for senior student class president, so I just need a _killer_ letter of recomendation." She smiled.

"And you want me to write it?" Shelby asked.

"Actually, I'm asking you to sign it." Rachel said, pulling it out and handing it to her. "I've already written it, so...I thought your pedigree as a national show choir coach would just make some noise with the admission's commitee." Shelby read it quickly and nodded.

"Makes sense," she said and signed it. Shelby handed it to her and smiled. Rachel turned to leave. "I'm so proud of you." Shelby said and Rachel stopped. "You are truly a star, Rachel." She turned around, blinking a few times. "It's all still out there for you. I'm going to be the first person who will be a little jealous of you, with all the things you have ahead of you..but I'll also be the only one who's also cheering you on."

Rachel swallowed and blinked. "You...could come to my Broadway debut..." She said in a small voice, stepping forward again.

"Oh, don't try to stop me." Shelby said and they laughed. Rachel glanced down at the letter and placed it on the piano.

"Maybe you could write your own version of the letter," she suggested.

Shelby took the folder and opened it. "This is an impressive resume. You have...the musical and all the clubs and maybe student council president.I feel bad for all the other kids who don't have these big ticket items in their resume." Shelby muttered and Rachel smiled. "They don't have a chance to get into NYADA." Rachel stared at her. "But you do." Shelby smiled.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"This could be deadly. This is such a bad idea, playing dodgeball against the Trouble Tones with no adult supervision." Rachel said to Kurt, who was tieing his shoe quite violently. "So, uh, you know that our NYADA applicatinos are due next week." Rachel tried again. "I-I only need one more letter of recomendation." Blaine watched them carefully making sure no one got hurt as he talked to Rory. "I wrote to Patti LuPone on her website but I haven't back from her yet, so." Rachel tried one more time.

Kurt just sat in his chair and looked anywhere but her.

"I, really, I - uhm - I miss being your friend Kurt." Rachel admitted, looking down at him. "And I just...I miss you and I want to be your friend again." Rachel said, her voice cracking from the tears she was holding back.

"Well, maybe you should've thought of that before you took my boyfriend and walked all over my campaign." Kurt said icily and stood up and left.

Blaine walked over to her. "You okay Rach?"

"I miss him...so much. I miss his lame jokes and all of his clothes and his company." Rachel said in a thick voice. Tina and Quinn walked over and so did Rory.

"Uhm, guys, I don't really know how to play dodgeball." He said.

"Go talk to Finn about it." Quinn said, returning to Rachel and Blaine.

"We're gonna get killed." Tina said.

"We are." Quinn agreed.

"Guys, just be positive." Blaine said.

A whistle blew and everyone's heads turned to Finn.

"Let's roadhouse!" Finn yelled.

"Oh it's on, pillsbury dough turd." Santana said, glaring at him. He glared back.

"Uhm, excuse me, I've never heard of this game, the dodging of balls." Rory said. "What's the rules?"

"Don't. Die." Noah said loudly and slowly. Rachel and Blaine glared at him.

The Trouble Tones and the New Directions formed their circles and Brittany pressed play on the boombox.

"_Hit me with your best shot! Why don't you hit me with your best shot?" _Finn sang.

"_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha!" _Santana yelled from the other side.

_"Hit me with your best shot! Fire away!" _The New Directions sang. The two teams met in the middle, half of each team acting all brave, the other half backing away quickly.

_"I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha!" _The Trouble Tone's sang. Both teams ran to get a ball and the backed up to the check point before beginning to throw them.

_"One way or another I'm gonna find ya, I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha! One way or another I'm gonna win ya! I'll get ya, I'll get ya!" _Santana sang.

"_Well you're the real tough cookie with a long history of breaking little hearts, like the one in me. That's okay let's see how you do it, put up your dukes, let's get down to it!" _Finn sang. Everyone was throwing the red rubber balls, trying to get the other team out and not really succeeding.

_"Hit me with your best shot! Why don't you hit me with your best shot?" _The New Directions sang.

_"I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha!" _The Trouble Tones sang.

_"Hit me with your best shot! Fire away!" _The New Directions sang. Rachel and Noah got out.

_"I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha...and if the lights are all out, I'll follow your bus downtown...see who's hanging out.." _Santana sang. Quinn, Mike and Kurt got out and joined most of the rest of their team. People were flying from one side of the room to the either.

_"Hit me with your best shot! Fire away!"_ Finn yelled.

"_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha!"_ Santana sang.

"_C'mon!"_ Finn yelled.

"_Hit me with your best shot!" Finn yelled. _

"_Fire away!"_ Santana and Finn sang.  
><em><br>"I'm gonna getcha getcha!"_ The New Directions and the Trouble Tones sang as Santana and Finn stared at each other.

"_Hit me with your best shot!" _Finn and Santana sang and she threw the ball at his nose, which bounced off and the Trouble Tones cheered happily, since they won.

"Okay," he said. "You win. Good game." Santana smirked.

"Boy, oh boy, that was a cracker." Rory said, walking up to him.

The Trouble Tones all pelted him with dodgeballs.

"Stop it! Stop it! Can't you see he's bleeding?" Kurt yelled, "Maybe that's how the others treat us, but we don't do that to each other!" He stood up. "We're better than this."

"Gosh, calm down." Santana muttered.

"This game is over." Kurt said, helping Rory up and taking him out of the room. Santana rolled her eyes and left.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Kurt, I...I'm so sorry." Rachel said. "I'm sorry I lied to you, I'm sorry I took Blaine from you. I'm sorry I'm competing against you. I know I don't deserve forgiveness but I just had to get this all out there. I'm sorry." She finished practicing in the empty girls' bathroom and then walked to her seat, waiting for her turn to talk for the student council elections.

First, Rick "The Stick" spoke. Then another dude. Then Brittany. Then Kurt.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel. For the past few weeks, I have tried to address the real problem of obesity at this school. But my opponents chose empty promises and spear tactics." Rachel swallowed. " Although she knows it to be untrue, Brittany over there said that my face was used in the Hasbro My Little Pony line of toys." Brittany nodded and Rachel stared at her. "Well, I refused to be bullied. In fact, I refuse to let anyone be bullied. I have been bullied my whole life. I am openly gay, I'm not going to change just because you're going to throw me in a dumpster. I've had my only boyfriend be taken from me." Rachel and Blaine looked down in shame. "But today, I'm going to put an end to it all. I would like to hearby pledge to ban dodgeball at McKinely High." A lot of people sat up a little straighter, now actually paying attention to him.

Kurt took the microphone and stepped forward. "Since it's invention in 1831, dodgeball has been used as a school yard instrument of supresion. It's violent, it's painful, it's humiliating." Rachel watched him intently. "And I believe that is equivilent to modern day bullying. Let's end dodgeball at McKinely High and send the strong message that violence isn't okay." He finished and a lot of people stood up and clapped for him and a lot of people just ignored him. But Rachel and Blaine clapped for him.

"Hi I'm Rachel Berry and I have done this campaign for a really stupid reason. I thought the school musical was going to be cancelled. I thoguht I wouldn't be able to get into the college I wanted if I didn't do something special in my senior year...and I already have." She said. "Kurt, I speak to you and only you."

"I'm sorry." A few people turned to look at him and then back at her. "I'm sorry I lied to you for seven months. I'm sorry you found out the way you did. I'm sorry I took Blaine from you. I'm sorry I lied, I'm sorry for everything." He just stared at her. "I know that I don't deserve forgiveness, at all, for that matter, but I had to get this all out there in the open. I hereby withdrawl my candidacy and push you towards Kurt Hummel because he is the person who should win this. He is the one who you all should vote for, not Brittany or...Rick or the other guy no one knows. Vote Kurt Hummel for president. He should win because he has a cause. Something that would change this school forever. Thank you." Rachel left the building. No one spoke, no one moved. And then everyone clapped and no one stopped.

"Why'd you do it?" Kurt asked after school."

"I should've dropped out of the race when I got the lead in the musical. You needed the resume boost to get into NYADA. But now, that's not the only reason why you are running. You have an excellent cause and I'm voting for you, Kurt. I'm on your side even if you aren't on mine." Rachel said. "And everything I said back there was true. I really am...sorry. I hated you hating me. Blaine and I both miss you, so much."

"Me too." Kurt whispered. "A part of me will forever love Blaine, but if you're happy Rach, I'm happy for you."

"You're going to win, Kurt. I can feel it." Rachel said, smiling.

"Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"Just...keep the drama queen a little more on the down low." Kurt suggested.

They laughed. "I will, Kurt. I promise you that."

**The only part of this episode that I loved was dodgeball onward. Anyway, reviews are cool. I went away for a few days and then I came home and finished this as fast as I could. I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Dedicated to LittleLambDi. Because I miss you whether or not you miss me.**

**...reviews are nice...**


	20. I Kissed A Girl And I Liked It

_I haven't been this worried about a vote since Lamberger versus Allen. Kurt needs this election to get into NYADA. More importantly, he's clearly the superior candidate. I mean, come on._

"If I'm elected president, I will make sure sugary treats are available at all times to help with concentration. That's what George Washington said." Brittany annouced

_I have to take a stand._

"She's bribing students with Pixi-Stixs. Buying votes are illegal." Rachel told Principal Figgins.

"But Pixi-Stixs are delicious!" He sad back, pouring the sugar in his mouth.

_Nobody cares. _Rachel thought hopelessly. _They're all so lost in their own worlds that they can't see what this means to me. Elections have consequences. And the consequences of Brittany winning this election will mean I'll have to move to New York without Kurt. Only Blaine and me, which wouldn't be too bad, but we'd both still miss him way too much. _

"How's the concession speech going?" Jacob asked Kurt. "May I print an early copy on my blog?"

"Who says I'm ready to conceed? I'm leading that hockey kid by 10%." Kurt said, putting books in his locker.

"But that's only because he's in a medically induced coma after being brutally checked in a game last week. Also, you're trailing Brittany by 17 points. If this were a horse race, you'd be glue." He said, staring Kurt down.

"Ah, but the glue that keeps this school together when he gets elected president." Rachel said.

"Oh my god, it's Brittany. Madame president? May I have a word?" Jacob fled to find Brittany.

"Don't worry about it, okay. We still have the rest of the day to change the minds of all the voters."

"What's the point?" Kurt asked hopelessly. "I'm going to lose unless I pull a JFK."

"You're going to shot Brittany?" Rachel whispered.

"No." Kurt said loudly. "When Kennedy ran against Nixon in 1960, all his buddies in Chicago stuffed the ballot boxes so he would win Illinois. It won him presidency."

"But, but, no. No!" Rachel spluttered. "I can't let you do this, okay. So, can't we just do a great duet together in the cafeteria or the library or somewhere that shows how amazing you really are?"

"I have Kennedy's impecable hairline." Kurt said.

"I know." Rachel agreed.

"Why can't I use his ways to win? If I lose and my resume for NYADA remains blank, I won't get into NYADA. And I just can't live with that."

"You're seriously thinking about cheating?" Rachel whispered.

Kurt shrugged and closed his locker. "What choice do I have?"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The Trouble Tones sat on one side of the choir room, the New Directions on the other. Finn was writing something on the board.

"Can someone tell what we're doing here please?" Mercedes asked loudly.

"This week, both the Trouble Tones and the New Directions will be singing music by ladies and for ladies." Finn explained.

"Ah hell no." Santana said.

"Next week, we will both be going to Sectionals and hopefully, either one of us will win. But Santana we're worried about you."

"Worry about yourself, fetus face," she snapped. A few people snickered.

"Glee's about learning how to accept yourself for who you are, no matter what other people think. And that's what this music is all about." Finn continued.

"So wait, I don't even get a say in this?" Santana asked. "Not cool."

"Everyone in this room knows about you and Brittany and we don't judge you for it. We celebrate it because it's who you are. And I know that most people outside of this room aren't as accepting of it or cool with it as we are. But we're doing this assignment this week to show you that, even in this rotten, stinking world we all live in, that there will always be a group of people who always be there for you. That's it. That's what were doing here. And if you don't like it, fine then. Get out." Santana made no move to get up. "Blaine, Rachel." Finn said, sitting down in his seat as they got up.

"Santana, Rachel and I have a song we want to sing for you. You were one of the first to know about us and for some reason, you kept it a secret for us. And we thank you for that." Blaine said, chuckling.

"So here's a song that Blaine and I like to sing to each other in the car when either one of us has a bad day." Rachel said, smiling.

"Well there's nothing I'd rather have more than to have you two sing for me, showing off your perfect couple-ness." Santana said snidely. Rachel's smile faded, but Blaine grabbed her hand, and pulled her closer to him.

"You know what Santana," Kurt said, drawing all eyes to him. "I know it's hard, it was hard for me too, but you can get through it when you have friends who are there for you. Now shut up and let them sing."

Santana rolled her eyes but remained silent. Brittany placed a hand on her soulder and Santana visibly relaxed, looking at her.

"Okay...go for it guys." Mr. Schue said.

_"Made a wrong turn...once or twice. Dug my way out..blood and fire. Bad decisions...that's alright. Welcome to my silly life."_ Rachel began singing_. "Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood, miss 'no way it's all good', it didn't slow me down. Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated. Look i'm still around."_ She sang.

_"Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel like you're less than...less than perfect. Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing. You are perfect, to me." _The two sang together.

_"You're so mean...when you talk. 'Bout yourself...you are wrong. Change the voices...in your head. Make them like you instead."_ Rachel sang with Blaine in the background.

_"So complicated. Look how big you'll make it. Filled with so much hatred. Such a tired game. It's enough! I've done all I can think of. Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same. Ohh, ohh!"_ Blaine sang with Rachel in the backgorund.

_"Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel like you're less than...less than perfect. Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing. You are perfect..."_ The sang.

_"The whole world scared, so I swalow the fear. The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer. So cool in line, and we try, try, try. But we try too hard. It's a waste of my time. Done looking for the critics cause they're everywhere. They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair. We change ourselves, and we do it all the time. Why do we do that?"_ Blaine sang with Rachel in the background.

_"Why do I do that?" _Blaine asked.

_"Why do I do that?" _Rachel asked.

_"Yeahh! Ohh!" _Blaine sang.

_"Oh pretty pretty please!"_ Rachel sang.

_"Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel like you're less than...less than perfect."_ The two sang together, holding hands and smiling. _"Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing. You are perfect...to me..yeahh!"_

_"Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel like you're less than...less than perfect."_ The glee clubs sang for them.

_"You're perfect!" _Blaine sang.

_"You're perfect to me, yeahh!" _Rachel sang.

_"Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel like you're nothing. You are perfect...to me..."_ The two finished and hugged each other, smiling.

The two glee clubs clapped and cheered for them and they bowed.

"Thank you guys." Santana said. Blaine and Rachel smiled. "Thank you Finn, especially. Through all the useless crap that I've been through in my life...I now get to add that." Santana finished and smirked, clapping quietly. Their smiles disappeared.

Rachel swallowed. "Fine then. Don't accept yourself, because if you think that if you ignore it for the rest of your life that everyone will forget about it, but you're wrong. Deal with it Santana." She yelled and turned on her heal and left.

"What's up with her?" Santana asked.

Blaine shrugged and went to follow her. Rachel's heals made soft clinks wherever she went so he heard her and followed her.

"Rachel..." Blaine tested. She looked up at him and sighed and leaned agianst the wall.

"I'm sorry, I just..."

"What are you apologizing for?" Blaine asked, running the tip of his finger from her temple to her jaw slowly.

"I miss that." Rachel murmured. "I miss being about to kiss you whenever I feel."

"Rach, we're not hiding anymore. You can kiss me whenever you feel." Blaine said, nodding.

"Ever since you and I had intercourse-"

"Sex, yes, go on."

"Fine. Ever since you and I had sex, I just feel like...you're pulling away from me. Like you don't want to be mine anymore." Rachel whispered.

Blaine sighed and stood in front of her, cupping her face and kissing her deeply, slowly, passionately. His other hand trailed up her arm, causing goosebumps to break out all over her body. Rachel's hands found thier way into his hair, twirling it and pulling on it lightly. One of Blaine's legs fell in between her's and Rachel let out a gasp, a blush working it's way up to her face. Blaine's lips left her's and trailed across her jaw when someone cleared their throat behind them.

"What...have I said...about PDA in the halls?" Sue Sylvester asked them, her arms crossed in annoyance.

"No PDA in the halls." Blaine and Rachel both mumbled, moving away from each other.

"Good. Now, back to whatever alien place you came from."

"We came from the choir room." Rachel said.

"Like I said, go back to the alien place you came from." She repeated, shoving past them and continued to walk down the hall to her office.

Once she was out of ear-shot, the two cracked up laughing.

"Rach...what about a real date with me at BreadstiXs for a late lunch, yeah?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. I'd like that." Rachel said and he took her hand and they left McKinely High, unfortunately not for the last time.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"I came home in the middle of the night...My father says, 'What are you going to do with your life?' Well daddy dear, you're still number one. Oh girls they wanna have fun...oh girls they..."_ Finn sang softly.

_"The phone rings in the middle of the night. My mother says, 'When you gonna live your life right?'" _He began to walk towards Santana, still singing.

_"Well mother dear, we're not the fortunate ones. Oh girls they wanna have...oh girls they... That's all they really want. Those girls they wanna have fun." _He grabbed the chair next to her and placed it in front her and sat in it. Rachel's head fell Blaine's shoulder and Artie, Noah, Blaine, Kurt, Rory and Mike joined Finn.

_"Some boys take a beautiful girl. Oh and they hide hide her away from the rest of the world. Not me, I wanna be the one in the sun...girls they wanna have fun. Oh girls they...that's all they really want...oh girls they wanna have fun..."_

Santana blinked a few times and looked everywhere but Finn. He stood up and began to turn around when she stood up abruptly and held her arm out. They made eye-contact and she smiled a little.

"Thank you." Santana whispered. Finn smiled and nodded, holding his arms out for her to hug him. She did and rested her head on his chest. Finn wrapped her arms around her tightly and everyone watched in silence. Polite silence. When they let go, (which seemed like forever) the two pretended the hug never happened.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Just one more interview before we-" Jacob asked, pushing aside the other sutdents to get to Kurt, Finn, Blaine and Rachel.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, get out of here!" Finn said, pushing away Jacob and his camera man.

"God I feel like a lamb waiting in line to be slaughtered." Kurt said, rubbing his temples.

"Chin up Kurt. It's not over till all the votes are counted." Finn said, hands on his hips.

"Yup and you're gonns get loads. Look, Quinn is going into the voting booth now, she's definately going to vote for you." Rachel said, redirecting his attention.

Quinn stepped inside the booth, placing the ballot on the table and bit her lip. _I like what Kurt stands for and Brittany's insane, but...jsut like my dad always voted for the candidate who is less ethnic, I'm going to vote for the one who is most girl._ She voted for Brittany.

_Bittany is my Trouble Tones home girl, but thank god for secret ballots because if Santana's girlfriend wins this election, I'm never going to hear the end of it. _Mercedes voted for Kurt.

Mike and Finn both voted for Kurt while Santana voted for Brittany. Brittany just looked inside the ballot box through the slot but probably voted for the hockey player. Noah just wrote down 'Ross Perot'.

_If I lose, I don't have a chance at getting into NYADA. It's not fair. The difference between my drems coming true and managing a Sonic Burger depend on how many people check a certain box._ Kurt thought as he voted for himself and dropped the ballot in, hoping he will win.

"Are you okay, Coach?" Rachel asked Coach Beiste.

"Yeah. Are you?" She asked.

Rachel swallowed and then nodded. "Yup, yup, I'm great. Thank you." And then she left.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Move your busted creeper ass." Mercedes said forcefully.

"Now." Tina added.

"Easy girls, I'm just trying to make her normal."

"She is normal." Brittany said.

"It's not her choice, idiot. But if it were, you'd be her last choice." Quinn said.

"Oh I get it. You're all a bunch of lesbos."

'Oh, so what if we are? You don't stand a chance either way." Rachel said.

"Bye bye." Sugar said.

"Walk away." Tina said.

_"This was never the way I planned."_ Santana sang.

_"Not my intention." _Rachel sang after her.

_"I got so brave, drink in hand." _Santana followed.

_"Lost my discretion."_ Rachel sang.

_"It's not what."_ Santana sang.

_"I'm used to..."_ Rachel sang.

_"Just wanna try you on."_ Santana sang

_"I'm curious for you..."_ Rachel sang. The girls made their way into the choir room and shooed the boys to their seats.

_"Caught my attention..."_ The two girls sang together.

_"I kissed a girl and I liked it."_ The other girls joined them.

_"The taste of her cherry chapstick..."_ Santana sang.

_"I kissed a girl just to try it."_ All the girls sang.

_"I hope my boyfriend don't mind it."_ Rachel sang.

_"It felt so wrong. It felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it. I liked it." _The girls sang together.

_"Us girls we are so magical. Soft skin, red lips, so kissable. Hard to resist, so touchable. Too good to deny it. Ain't no big deal, it's innocent."_ Santana sang in lead.

_"I kissed a girl and I liked it."_ The girls all sang.

_"The taste of her cherry chapstick." _Santana sang.

_"I kissed a girl just to try it."_ The girls sang.

_"I hope my boyfriend don't mind it." _Rachel sang, winking at Blaine.

_"It felt so wrong. It felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it. I liked it!" _The girls sang and finished the song. The boys and Shelby all clapped for them, especially Santana.

"Okay, okay. Update ya'll." Santana said. "I actaully told my paretns last night and they actually okay with it."

The glee clubs cheered together for her.

"I just have to tell my buela before she sees that stupid commercial." Santana said, crossing her arms. "But luckily she only watches YouTube."

"Excuse me New Directions and Trouble Tones." Principal Figgins said, walking into the choir room. "Mr. Kurt Hummel. I need to see you in my office immediately."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Someone stuffed the ballot boxes. If they can prove I did it, I'll get suspended." Kurt said in a rushed whisper.

"Oh my god, Kurt." Rachel said.

"And I lost." He added. "I lost the election. I lost the lead in West Side Story. I lost you, Blaine. And now I've lost my chance at getting into NYADA. Ad the worst part was, that for a second, I actually thought I had won."

"Kurt, Kurt I am so sorry." Rachel said, grabbing his elbows.

"I have to go cry in a bathroom stall now." Kurt said, shoving her aside and running to the nearest bathroom.

"I'll go follow him." Finn said, walking off to follow him. "But I...did not do this."

Rachel turned around to look at Blaine.

"Rach, I want you to know that I didn't do this either." Blaine said.

"I did it." Rachel said.

"What? What were you thinking?" Blaine asked

"I, I, I wasn't thinking. I just, I wanted Kurt to win, I wanted to help him so bad..."

"You have to go tell Figgins." Blaine insisted.

"I can't! I'll get suspended!" Rachel said.

"Or Kurt will get suspended." Blaine said and then walked away, in the direction Finn had gone to find Kurt.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked worriedly.

"I just, um, told Principla Figgins that I rigged the election so Kurt would win. Don't hat eme Kurt, you're totally in the clear."

"What did he say?" Blaine asked.

"He said he had no choice but to put it on my permant record and he had to suspend me. For a week." She let that sink in and then said,"Also, he said that I am...banned from competeing at Sectionals."

**The reason Finn and Santana got that little moment is because, had Santana not been gay, I think the two of them would be a really good couple. Just my opinion.**

**Oh and really guys? One review. That's all I got. Fine then, five reviews or no chapter 21. I don't want to do this, but I really feel like I need to.**

**So, review please? :)**


	21. Hold on to Sixteen As Long As You Can

**I feel guilty. Especially after watching this last week's episode. So here you guys go. Sorry if it doesn't meet your guys's standards, sorry that it's so late, I just wasn't feeling this story till now.**

Rachel rummaged in her locker quickly for her blue folder and didn't stop when she heard someone's voice.

"I thought you weren't allowed here."

Rachel's head popped up. "No, I'm allowed as long as I'm only getting my homework. And just to let you know, I'm free for any vocal coaching if you need any help. Lord knows that we are going to need all the help we can get if we are going to beat the Trouble Tones."

"Oh we won't have problem of beating them. Not as soon as I have Shelby Coracan fired." Quinn nodded.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"She's sleeping with Puck." Quinn whispered obnoxiously.

Rachel stood, dumbfounded as Quinn sauntered away, her hips swaying as if she knew something they all didn't.

But she did, so at least she had an excuse.

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled, catching up to the blonde. "Look, I know you want your daughter back, but Shelby is her mom now. She is the one who is taking care of her, feeding her clothing her, putting a roof over her head. And if you get her fired, then you just taking away the money that supplies all of that."

"Sounds like an unfit mother to me. And I will be waiting patiently for Beth to come to me when she is taken from her."

"Quinn, I get it, okay? You miss her, you want her back. The only thing you are doing by telling Principal Figgins this fact or rumour or whatever is just going to ruin Shelby and making sure that _your _daughter does _not_ get everything she needs to have a great life. And if you do that, you will ruin her and Sheby and Puck, and by doing that, you will have truely hit rock bottom. Hard."

And Rachel was gone.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Sectionals is in our auditorium for the first time since 1963." Finn said, sitting up and wandering to the other side of the choir room.

"Too much talking. Not enough looking for songs for Sectionals." Will said absentmidedly as he flipped through a really old song book. "We need something strong and upbeat."

"Mr. Schue, don't you think that we should focus on our preformer problem before we set our set-list? I mean, at least the Cherrios can dance. We need star power. We need Sam Evans back."

"Sam transfered. His whole family moved. No one knows where he is." Will said.

"He's in Kentucky." Finn replied immediately. "Just across the border of Cincinatti. Just about four hours away."

Will glanced at him. "And you know this...how?"

"Even homeless people have facebook," Finn stated as though it were obvious and walked away, leaving Will to ponder.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kurt sighed. "Rachel and I might as well get used to a life in barista work and summer stock." He chewed on the cap of his pen. "There is no way we are getting into NYADA now. If we don't win at Sectionals, then we have absolutely nothing to live for."

Rachel nodded and leaned farther into Blaine's side. His arm wrapped tighter around her and mumbled, "New Directions is a mess. We are going to lose, Kurt, and I can't do a _thing_ about it with Finn breathing down my neck. Everytime I open my mouth, Finn gives me these looks like, 'what does he think he's doing?'" Kurt swiftly rolled his eyes and Rachel played with Blaine's fingers to calm him down. "I don't even know what I'm doing."

Someone approached them.

"Hey guys."

Good god, it was Sebastion.

"So crazy, I'm sitting over there, checking out this really hot dude, when I realize that he's wrapped up in a short brunette and he's Blaine Anderson!" Sebastion said, making Rachel and Kurt roll their eyes. "What's up buddy? Haven't seen you online." Sebastion took the seat in between Kurt and Rachel, adding to their discomfort. "Hi Kurt. Hey Rachel."

Kurt smiled breifly, while Rachel only managed a nod.

"We've been busy with New Directions and all."

"Practicing for Sectionals." Rachel added delicately. "Together."

"Oh? I thought you were suspended, Rach?" She flinched when he called her that. "Or am I mistaken?"

"She's helping us with our vocal coaching." Blaine said, coming to her rescue. "And congrats on the Warbler win at your Sectionals." He added, diverting the attention away from his girlfriend. "We're up this week."

"Yeah, well, if there's one guy who can whip New Directions into shape, it's Blaine Anderson." Sebastion laughed, nodding.

"Right." Blaine said, picking up his empty cup and putting it down after noticing it was empty."I need another coffee." Blaine said, letting go of Rachel, not before kissing her soundly on the lips and got up to go get another cup.

Kurt and Rachel shifted awkwardly, now alone with Sebation and then Kurt said, "I don't like you."

Sebastion's smile slipped off his face."Fine then. I don't like you. Either of you."

"I don't like how you talk to my boyfreind." Rachel said, sitting up and putting her chin in the palm of her hand.

"I don't like you snarky little mercat face. I don't like your obnoxious CW hair. I'm on to you." Kurt said, crossing his arms.

"Let's get a few things straight." Sebastion said, matching their tones. "Blaine is too good for you, Rachel. New Directions is a joke and Kurt, you or I have a gay face, and it's not me. And when the end of the school year comes around, I'll have Blaine, and a Nationals trophy. And you two will have kakhi's and a Lima Bean apron to match your faces." He finished.

"You smell like Craig's List." Kurt snapped back.

Rachel smirked and opened her mouth to speak, but Blaine set his coffee down and returned to his seat, wrapping his arm aorund Rachel's small little waist, rubbing small circles on the bare skin there. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, the next time you and I are gonna go out drinking, my man." Sebastion said, clapping his hands together.

Rachel's eyebrows rose to her hairline and Kurt choked on his coffee.

"Uhh..." Blaine muttered.

"Well, I gotta run. See ya around Blaine. Rachel, Kurt." He nodded to them and left.

Rachel remained silent as she stirred her drink. Kurt muttered something about finding an envelope for his application and ran off. Blaine sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Rach, I -"

"You and Sebastion went out drinking?" She asked in a small voice. Blaine felt as though he had kicked a dying puppy.

"Rach, it meant...absolutely nothing to me. It was back before -"

"You came to my house, drunk and threw yourself at me?" She asked, glancing up at him then immediately back at her drink.

Blaine sighed heavily. "Ye-yes."

She bit her lip and nodded her head once. "Right."

"No, Rach, he told me that if I wanted you so badly, why didn't I just...do something about it, so -"

"So you drove to my house, drunk, and threw yourself at me, tried to get some and when I refused to, I drove you home."

"And the next morning I woke up with a horrible hangover and a feeling that I screwed up big time." Blaine finished the story for her. "But we got through it, just like we always do. Sebastion means nothing to me, just how Finn means nothing to you. You don't see me thinking that you're doing anything with him behind my back." Blaine tried to joke.

Rachel smiled, a little. "I...I never really had anyone love me. Like, love love me. It's hard to actually...totally trust someone becasue I've had my heart broken many times." Rachel rambled quietly. Blaine was still rubbing her side in circles gently.

"I love you, Rachel. I promise." Blaine whispered in her ear, kissing her temple.

"I know." She whispered back. "I love you too."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"No, no, this can't be right. Sam works in a bar?" Finn asked, taking off his jacket.

"Apparently. He can probably get away with anything." Santana said, taking off her jacket as well.

"There's a lot of ladies here, like, older ladies." Finn whispered, walking over to the bar.

"Maybe it's single ladies' night." Santana suggested, somewhat sarcastically.

"Good afternoon ladies. Are you ready to meet the men for today?" A voice called out and the women started cheering.

"Oh no." Santana muttered.

"Then please welcome to the stage, Cobra..." A man jumped through the sparky stuff hanging from the ceiling, shirtless. Cheers erupted.

"I didn't know Back-Draft was a muscial." Finn said oblivious.

"Someone better get the door, because here comes Mr. Package..." Another man jumped out and the women cheered louder.

"Oh god no." Santana mumbled, clasping her hands together.

"And ladies, let's give a warm welcome to White...Chocolate..." The man announced.

Sam Evans was White Chocolate and he was taking off his pants the stage.

"That's not an image I can ever get out of my mind." Finn said, staring at the stage with wide eyes.

"Give me a dollar." Santana said.

"What?" Finn asked, alarmed.

"Just give me a dollar, dipwad." Santana turned to him, hand outstreched.

Finn rolled his eyes at the comment and handed her a dollar. She walked up to the stage and, looking down, handed Sam her dollar.

Sam's eyes widened and he spluttered, "San...Santana...waht are you doing here?"

After the "show", Santana and Finn met with Sam backstage.

"I tried getting a real job. DQ's great and I got two free blizzards a day, but it wasn't enough. Thanks." He added when Finn set down a plate of food on his table. Santana crossed her arms. "Do you know how much I made this afternoon?" The two stayed silent. "Sixty bucks. Sixty-one, actually, in fifteen minutes." Santana swallowed. "Am I ashamed that I work here, yeah, I am. My dad got a job working construction so he could pay the rent. My brother needs a new pair of shoes and these abs pay for it."

"You're parents don't know that you work here?" Finn asked, leaning against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Nah, they just think that the DQ pays really well." Sam said, smirking. "I'm good at this."

"You're good at this because you have that boy next door innocence that makes you approachable. Kay, you're good at it for all the reasons you shouldn't be doing it, Trouty Mouth." Santana said, stuffing her hands farther in her jacket pockets.

"I missed you too Santana."

"Come back to McKinley." Finn said, dusting off his jeans. "We need you for Sectionals. Tell me you don't want it. Dude, you're young, you got so much potential, working here is like throwing you're life away."

"Okay, I, I - I want it." Sam said. Finn nodded. "But my dad won't let me."

"Don't know till you ask." Santana said, shrugging.

Sam took Santana and Finn to his house and the three of them sat at the kitchen table with Mr. and Mrs. Evans against the kitchen counter.

"Dad..." Sam began. "What I am trying to say is that I want to go back to Ohio with Finn and Santana. And I really want to participate in Sectionals this weekend."

"And he could stay at one of our houses so it wouldn't be like was homeless..." Finn said, faltering when he realized he said the wrong thing.

"There is a quiet dignity in that area." Santana said, coming to his rescue.

"Do you think you two could...go into the other room? Make yourselves busy?" Mr. Evans said.

Finn and Santana immediately got up and walked into the other room.

"Son...we have had a really tough year, and now that we are back on our feet, you had to become a man, much sooner than a lot of the other boys in high school." His father said, sitting down.

"I'm...I'm proud of what we've together." Sam said and his mom cracked a smile. "It's just that...I miss being a teenager." He whispered.

His mom eared up and sniffed. "Hey, hey, hey...Mom please don't..." Sam said as his dad put an arm around her. "If you cry, I won't go."

"I'm crying because I am realizing how grown up you are. And not seeing your face everyday." She smiled. "Though I don't understand why the Dairy Queen makes you put all that glitter over it."

Sam frowned.

"This is going to make you happy?" Mr. Evans asked his son.

"You have no idea." Sam smiled wide and the three hugged.

In the other room, Santana and Finn sat on the couch, awkwardly looking everywhere but each other.

"I never...thanked you. For what you did...for me." Santana stuttered quietly.

"It...uhh...you're welcome." Finn spluttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

It was an awkward apology. It was an awkward hug. But it comforted them both.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"So, I hear Sam's coming back." Rachel said, trying to make conversation with the dark-skinned diva across from her at the coffee shop.

"So? Why should I care?" Mercedes snapped immediately. Then she felt bad, seeing the hurt look flash across her friend's face quickly and when she realized that she did actually care.

"I don't know, I distinctly remember you crying on _my_ shoulder after Sam told you he was moving away to Kentucky." Rachel snapped back, matching Mercedes' tone.

Mercedes sighed, taking a long gulp of her iced latte. "I'm sorry Rachel, I'm just stressed. Sectionals are coming, you of all people should now that and with Sam coming back..." She shook her head, exhaling. "It's all too much. I should be happy with Shane, but I'm not. I find myself constantly thinking back to Sam and the summer...thing -"

"Fling." Rachel corrected quickly. "But go on."

"Summer fling we had." Mercedes finished.

"You know what that means then." Rachel said, checking her phone.

"What?" Mercedes asked idly, stirring her drink with her straw.

"You still love him. And with that, I must go meet Blaine. Oh and Mercedes, even though I _do_ know that Sectionals are coming, I can't compete."

That little piece of information snapped Mercedes out of her haze. "What? Why?"

"I...I was the one who stuffed the ballot box with Kurt's name, so I have been suspended and cannot compete in Sectionals." Rachel said hurriedly. "Good luck, Miss Jones. You'll be needing it." Rachel smiled and waved and left Mercedes to her thoughts.

_I still love him? _She asked herself.

_No, _a different voice said. _No, you love Shane. You will stay with Shane. He's good for you. Stay with _him.

_But..._

_No buts. _

_It's Sam for Pete's sake, I don't know what to expect from him._

Mercedes' eyes drifted to the front of the store, where a couple people stood in line waiting for their order to be taken. In her mind, she flashed way back to when she and Sam had come here, hoping not to see anyone, but had run into Blaine and Rachel. Thinking back, it had been obvious that they had been secretly dating, along with her and Sam.

_"Hey guys."_

_It was Mercedes and Sam. _

_"Oh, hey guys, what are you two doing here?" Rachel asked._

_"We ran into each other in the parking lot. Decided to get coffee." Sam said, shrugging._

_"Cool guys." _

_"Bye." Mercedes waved and the two walked by them. _

_"They didn't even question us..." Rachel muttered. _

_"So you think they know?" Blaine asked._

_Rachel shook her head. "No. Mercedes doesn't know. She would be crazy if she did."_

_Over with Sam and Mercedes, they were whispering. "You think they know?" Mercedes asked, biting her lip._

_"Mercy, I don't think anyone knows." Sam whispered back, taking hr hand and lacing their fingers together, smiling._

Mercedes smiled to herself at the memory. Oh how she missed him. She'd see him tomorrow at school. Only problem is that she has no idea how to act...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"So have we narrowed it down to who's joining us at Sectionals?" Artie asked the group.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's Floppy - Haired Base Dude, Chapped Lip McGee and Johnny Trom-boner." Noah said.

"God we're screwed." Tina said, visibly deflated.

"No we're not." Quinn said. "I know for a fact that we're winning." She glanced at Noah and his eyes widened.

"Hey, guys. Great news everyone! Sectionals is going to happen." Will said, carrying many red plastic cups with Finn behind him, carrying a bottle of sparkling cider. "It's going to be a challenge, but we have -"

"Mr. Schue." Kurt said, bored. "We all appreciate your endless supply of drinks, but all sparkling cider in the world can't deny the fact that the Titanic has hit the iceberg and we are on a sinking ship." He demonstrated with his hand.

"Not if I can help it!" Sam announced, walking into the room.

The whole club jumped up and Mike tripped over his chair as he got up and hugged his long-lost best friend. Tina and Quinn hugged him as well.

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Santana and Finn." A few people cocked their heads at this, but let it go. "I sort of lost my way, but true friends always help you find you're way back. Where is Santana?" Sam asked.

"She's...not in the New Directions anymore." Tina said. "Along with Mercedes and Brittany."

"Oh..." Sam said dejectedly as he thought about his ex-girlfriend and the girl who helped him come back to McKinley.

"Let's here it for Sam Evans!" Finn announced, breaking the silence and popped open the bottle and everyone clapped.

"Alright, alright, enough with the sentimental stuff." Sam said, picking up his guitar. "Think we outta get some country back in this joint." The bottle of cider began overflowing and everyone laughed as Finn gave everyone a cup of cider.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"He's baaaaaack." Santana sang, sititng down in Shelby's classroom.

"Shut up Satan." Mercedes snapped.

"Hey!" Shelby yelled. "What is going on?"

"Sam Evans is back, Shelby." Santana said, rolling her eyes.

She rose an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"And Sam is Mercedes' ex."

"I don't like him!" Mercedes said defiantely.

"Yeah, anymore." Sugar said, filling her nails.

"You can never forget your first love." Brittany said, smiling at Santana and the two linked pinkies.

Mercedes sighed and rubbed her temples. "We still need to decide what we are going to sing for Sectionals."

"I agree with Mercedes. What shall we sing?" She;by asked, amused.

The girl were silent for a few moments before Mercedes' head snapped up.

"I got it."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Hey Sam! Wait up!" Quinn yelled and skipped over to meet him. "As I'm sure you heard by now, Mercedes has a new boyfriend and he has a full scholarship to Ohio State."

"Nice to see you too Quinn. I've been good, how about you?" Sam said sarcastically, ignoring the obvious pain in his chest.

"No, no it's a good thing. See, I'm free, you're free and I'm sure you noticed that I am super-model fit now that my thyroids are in order."

"What do you want Quinn?" Sam topped and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Look...last year, I didn't appreciate you as much as I should have, but we're perfect together."

Sam smiled slightly. "Quinn..."

"I'm going to get Beth back. A-and you'd be perfect to help raise her, the perfect father. You're so good with kids - what is so funny?" She asked, annoyed as Sam started to chuckle.

"Quinn, you've got what I call 'Rich White Girl Problems' or RWGP. It's a tough world out there, I know, I've been through it. You only get one senoir year. Enjoy it. You know the song 'Jack and Dianne' by John Millancamp?"

"Please don't sing it." Quinn pleaded quietly.

"My favorite lyric is this one: 'Hold on to sixteen as long as you can.'" Sam said before walking away and leaving her in the hallway all alone.

"Quinn?" Someone was snapping their fingers in front of her face. She glanced to her right and saw Noah standing there. "You okay?"

"Why do you care about what I do?" She snapped back.

"Because you could possibly ruin your life or Shelby's life and if you ruin her life, you could very well ruin Beth's life too."

Quinn blinked slowly and looked away. "I need her back, Puck. She would be the one thing that I wouldn't ruin. She would be my pride and joy, my everything." She whispered.

Noah awkwardly placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to him. "Hey...Q...I know you want her back. I do too...but she's with Shelby. Shelby's her mom know. I remember what Rachel told me a while ago. Shelby is her mother, not her mom. You are Beth's mother, not her mom. You have to accept this." He took his hands off her shoulders and they fell limply at his sides.

"But what if I don't want to accept it!" Quinn yelled in his face.

"Well, you know, sometimes life sucks!" Noah yelled right back. "Life sucks and you can't change anything! Shelby isn't going to give her up now!"

"You're so frustrating! Just because you slept with her doesn't mean you have to give up!" She snapped in his face, her voice full of vemon and spite.

"I'm not giving up! I want her back, but I can't have her back. I've accepted this!"

"Well, I'm not!" Quinn screamed. "I'm not..." She choked back a sob and turned away from him, her shoulders shuddering from her silent crying.

Noah bit his lip and turned her around again. Quinn kept her eyes on the floor and he slowly wiped away her tears with the pads of his thimbs.

"Have you gone soft, Puckerman?" Quinn asked softly.

"Maybe." He whispered in reply before pressing his lips to hers gently.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"What's the point?" Noah asked, stopping his dancing. "We're not going to win anyway. Not without the girls."

"Girls smell better than us. And girls dancing is more entertaining too. You can't help but watch them." Rory said, shrugging.

"Well then that's it then." Will said. "We'll use what's most appealing about us as a group and we'll use it to our advantage."

"Yeah!" Blaine said. "How...how about something...something like...(he did a little move) that?"

Most of the boys (except Kurt) shook their heads or said 'nah'.

"I like the spin, I like the spin. Try it your guys." Will said and half the boys did it.

"Stop." Sam said. "Stop, stop, okay, please, stop. Kay, Blaine, this (he immitated Blaine's move badly) is totally boy-band. What we need to sell...is sex!"

"What the hell was that?" Blaine asked.

"That was a body roll." Sam said.

"That was not a body roll." Blaine protested.

Many of the boys tried to do a body roll and Kurt and Baline rolled thier eyes.

"Man's not wrong." Artie said, holding up his finger. "I got tingles in a place where there's only a fifty/fifty chance for tingles." Arite grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

Sam smirked. "Yeah." Finn said. "Sam that's awesome! That's what we need!"

"No, no, that's not what we need." Blaine said, rubbing his forehead. "We don't have to resort to...that. It' cheap, you know, it's selling out."

"You realize that I came back here to win, right? And I helping you guys with that." Sam yelled. "Sometimes you gotta use your assets and do what you gotta do. This (he did another body roll) is the advantage."

"Of course that's what you would think. You have to think that in order to sleep at night." Blaine snapped back.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sam asked.

"It means that I'm _not for sale_." Blaine said in his face and Sam pushed him away and Blaine pushed him back and Will and Finn tried to get them separated.

"Forget it." Blaine said, walking out of the choir room.

He fumed down the hallway and ran into someone on his way to the boy's locker room.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Oh Rach, it's you."

"Yeah, I'm just getting my homework for today...what's wrong Blaine?" She frowned at his appearance, eyes burning, muscles tense, hair tusled.

"Sam's...pissing me off. He sayd that we should...sell sex in order to win for Sectionals." Blaine muttered through clenched teeth.

Rachel's head fell to one side as she thought it over. "I don't know why it would bother you so much Blaine, I mean, you're not a virgin, I would know that." She said, blushing slightly. "Go work it off Blaine."

"I was headed to the locker room now. I just have...to get it out of me." Blaine nodded, kissing her cheek.

"You missed." Rachel said cheekily and Blaine grinned before taking her mouth in his. The two kissed passionately for a few minutes before parting for oxygen.

"See you later, babe." Blaine said, squeezing her hips teasingly and walking off to the locker room.

"Bye Blaine."

Blaine walked to the locker room, took off his shirt, put on boxing gloves and began to beat the crap out of the punching bag hanging from the ceiling.

"That Sam's face?"

Blaine glanced to his left, saw Finn and nodded, still punching it. "Yep. Your's too." Finn swallowed. "Don't act so suprised. After getting bullied so much, I took up boxing. Master of the Dalton branch of the fight club, which, I obviously can't talk about." He said, annunciating each word with a punch or two. He punched it one more time before snapping his head at Finn. "What is your problem with me anyway? Huh? Ever since I got here you've given me nothing but crap? Is it because I have Rachel and you don't? 'Cause if that's it, that's no excuse." He spat out with hatred,

"Honestly, dude, I was kinda jealous." Finn confessed. Blaine laughed breathlessly, not believing him for a second. "I felt threatened. You're talent kind of freaked me out. Made me question whether or not I was good enough." Blaine shook his head in disbelief. "Hey, Blaine, I'm sorry, okay? I...I've been acting like a jackass to you. With Rachel gone, you are the most talented, well-rounded member of this team and now, more than ever, we will need to be on the same page, united."

"Tell me what you need me to do."

"We have an opportunity. An opportunity to be remembered at this school as something other than losers or just another kid. For the rest of our lives, we would be remembered as people who did the impossible. But it all starts right here, with you and me. I just want to be able to look across that stage at you...and know that we did everything we could to get there. No regrets." Finn stuck out his hand.

Blaine sighed and took off his gloves and shook his hand. "Let's get back to work."

Finn laughed. "Alright."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Mercedes walked down the stairs and suddnely, a hand was in her's. One that she hadn't felt in months. That hand belonged to Sam Evans.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked, dropping his hand as if it burned her.

"Look, I know about you leaving New Directions." Sam stated.

"That's irrelevant."

"And I know about Shane."

"Have you heard about how he's built like a bull that could kick your ass?" Mercedes hissed.

She stepped in front of him, putting a hand up to pevent him from speaking and took a deep breath. "Look...we had a summer fling. That was it."

"It was more than that." Sam mumbled, staring at her.

She looked away quickly then back at him. "I know that there will always be a special place in my heart for you... I've moved on, Sam. And you should do the same." She stood there for a minute, then turned to leave.

When Mercedes was halfway down the hallway, Sam yelled out, "I don't care how big or badyour boyfriend is, I'm going to fight to get you back."

Mercedes grinned.

_Fine then. If she is gonna play hard to get, bring it on Mercy_, Sam thought, smirking to himself.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Rachel and Emma sat front row in the McKinley auditorium. Emma ran to the bathroom and Rachel sat, staring at the stage, wringing her hands nevrously.

"Sad?" Someone asked, sitting next to her.

SHe looked over and nodded whne she saw Blaine. "Devastated." Blaine nodded and squeezed her hand. The bell dinged and the magical voice from above announced the judges as Blaine went to go sit with the rest of the glee club and Rachel returned to her seat just as Emma did.

As the first group, the Unitards, began to sing, Kurt leaned forward to mutter in Rachel's ear, "Oh my god, it's the Gerber baby." Rachel stifled a laugh. "Oh my god, she's flawless."

"Oh god! This is torture! I should be singing that song!" Rachel whispered fiercly.

As they performed, Kurt and Rachel muttered the words to song under their breath, drawing odd looks from Blaine, Quinn, Tina and Finn. Quinn got up from next to Rachel as the song ended and everyone clapped. Rachel's eyes followed her and quickly, she got up and followed her.

"Where are you going?" Rachel demanded.

Quinn stopped and sighed. "Aren't you supposed to be in the auditorium?"

"I saw you leave the auditorium. I know where you are going and I know what you are going to do! You are going to go tell Figgins about Shelby and Noah!" Rachel said.

"I am an adult. I can do whatever I want." Quinn said definately.

"If you want to be a destructive force in the universe, go for it. Can't you just wait until after the Trouble Tones perform?"

"Why?" Quinn asked in monotone.

"Because we don't want to wreck all of the hard work they have put into preparing for this."

"So we win."

"No, not so we win." Rchel sighed. "Look, if you are going to go tell Figgins, then at least tell Shelby first. She deserves to know. It's the adult thing to do." She shrugged and turned around, walking back into the auditorium.

"Rachel?" Quinn called out.

"Yes?" She stopped and stared at her.

"I...I, uhm...I..."

"You what, Quinn?" Rachel asked soflty.

"Puck kissed me." She blurted out.

Rachel's eyebrows rose, her eyes widened and she choked on air. "Ex...excuse me?"

"Well...one minute we were screaming in each other's faces and then I was crying and then he kissed me and the rest is history." Quinn said really fast.

"The rest?" Rachel questioned. "Oh, Q, you didn't..."

"I did and I do!" She cried, slumping against a wall and to the ground in a heap.

"You do what...?" Rachel asked softly, walking to her, squatting down and brushing back her hair.

"I love him, Rachel. As much as you love Blaine." Quinn confessed in a gentle tone, the two oblivious to the man standing in the doorway.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Tina began, _"A buh-buh buh buh-buh!"_

_"A buh-buh buh buh-buh!"_ The rest of the glee club echoed.

_"You went to school to learn, girl. Things you never, never knew before!" Tina sang, bobbing to the beat. _

_"Like I before E except after C,"_ Kurt sang.

_"And why two plus two makes four! Now now now, I'm gonna teach you -" _Tina sang.

_"Teach you, teach you!"_ The New Directions sang.

_"All about love, dear!" _

_"All about love!"_ They echoed.  
><em><br>"Sit yourself down, and take a seat. All you gotta do is repeat after me!"_ Mike sang.

_"ABC! Easy as one, two, three! Or simple as do re mi! ABC, one, two, three, baby, you and me, girl! ABC! Easy as one, two, three! Or simple as do re mi! ABC, one, two, three, baby, you and me, girl!"_ The whole club sang together. Everyone was on their feet, clapping and dancing to the beat, and Mike's dad walked in.

_"Uh, uh, a little bit!"_ The New Directions sang.

_"Come on, let me love you just a little bit!"_Tina sang, putting her hands on her knees and winking.

_"Uh, uh, little bit! Teach, teach, sing it out!" _The rest of the glee club members sang.  
><em><br>"Come on, come on, come on Let me show you what it's all about!"_

_"Reading, writing and 'rithmetic...are the branches of the learning tree..."_ Quinn sang, glancing at Rachel, who gave her a thimbs up and managed a smile.

_"But without the roots of love, let me tell ya, girl!" _Mike sang.

_"Your education ain't complete!" _Kurt sang.

_"T-T-T-Teacher's gonna show you -"_ Tina sang.

_"Show you, show you!"_ The members echoed.

_"How to get an A!"_ Tina sang.

_"Na na na na na!"_ The club taunted.

_"Spell 'me', 'you'! Add the two! Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do!" _Mike sang.

_"Oh, ABC! Easy as one, two, three! Or simple as do re mi! ABC, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl! ABC!"_ The New Directions sang.

_"It's easy! It's like countin' up to three!" _Tina sang alone.

_"One two three!" _They echoed.

_"Sing a simple melody!"_ Tina sang.

_"Do re mi! ABC!" _They echoed.

_"That's how easy love can be! That's how easy love can be! That's how easy love can be! Sing a simple melody! One, two, three! You and me!"_ Tina sang. Kurt saw Sebastion and did a totally awesome jump over Mike.

_"Sit down girl!"_ Kurt sang. _"I think I _love_ you!" _He did a sexy move.

_"No!"_ Mike yelled. _"Get up girl! Show me what you can do!" _

_"Shake it, shake it, baby!"_ Tina and Quinn sang, shaking it. Sam did his "little sexy dance", which obviously turned Sugar on and made Mercedes bury her face in her hands, laughing all the while.

_"C'mon now!" _Mike sang.

_"Shake it, shake it baby!" _They sang.

_"Whoo-oh!"_ Kurt sang.

_"Shake it, shake it baby!"_

_"Ha!"_ Mike sang.

_"One two three, baby!"_

_"Oh-hoo!"_ Kurt sang.

_"ABC, baby!"_

_"Nah-nah!"_ Mike sang.

_"Do re mi, baby! That's how easy love can be!"_

_"ABC, it's easy! It's like countin' up to three!" _Tina sang alone.

_"One two three!" _They echoed.

_"Sing a simple melody!"_ Tina sang.

_"Do re mi! ABC!" _They echoed.

_"That's how easy love can be!" _Everyone sang.

_"Imma gonna teach you how to sing it out!" _Mike sang.

_"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon let me show you what it's all about!" _Tina sang.

_"ABC, it's easy! It's like countin' up to three!" _Tina sang alone.

_"One two three!" _They echoed.

_"Sing a simple melody!"_ Tina sang.

_"Do re mi!ABC!" _They echoed.

_"That's how easy love can be!" _Everyone sang.

_"Imma gonna teach you how to sing it out, sing it out, sing it out, sing it out baby!" _Mike sang.

_"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh baby! ABC, it's easy! It's like countin' up to three!" _Tina sang.

_"One two three!" _They echoed.

_"Sing a simple melody!"_ Tina sang.

_"Do re mi! ABC!"_ They echoed.

_"That's how easy love can be!" _Everyone sang.

_"Imma gonna teach you how to sing it out, sing it out!" _Mike sang.

_"Easy as one, two, three." _They all sang and finished the song.

Rahcel and Emma clapped the loudest of them all, cheering them all on and they did two more, "Control" and "Man in the Mirror", Though she was sad that she was not up there with them, was extra-excited as they finished, all as one group. She even saw Noah and Quinn hug, as awkward as it was for them. That made her cheer louder. Blaine grinned at her and she knew, she _knew_, that they were going to win.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Rachel stepped out of Principal Figgins office and saw Quinn sitting in a chair, waiting for her.

"Quinn? What are you doing here? Are you going to tell Figgins?" Rachel asked, slightly hysterical.

"No, no. Actually, I'm here for you, to talk to you, I was waiting for you to tell you...that I am not going to tell Figgins about...that." Quinn said, smiling.

"Oh, yay. What...what made you...?" Rachel trailed off, sitting down.

"Because I love Beth and I don't want to ruin her life. It was what you and Puck and Shelby kept telling me over and over in my head." The corners of her mouth turned upwards a bit. "I wanted to thank you, actually. And Puck, but I'll do that later. I wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" Rachel asked, her brows knitting together.

"To keep me from doing something stupid. Something I would've regretting for my entire life."

"Then why did you sleep with him in the first place?" The words were out of Rachel's mouth before she could stop them.

She bit her lip. "The first time or the second time?"

"...Both."

"I was angry. At first, I thought I was angry at everyone, but then I realized it was only myself I was frustrated with." She said softly. "What do I do Rach?"

"You start over, I guess. Isn't that what high school's for?" Rachel smiled. "My suspension is over, although it will still be on my transcript."

Rachel smoothed out her dress. "We're sort of friends, aren't we?" She asked, a little smug.

"A little." Quinn grinned, reaching out to hug Rachel and rested her head on the brunette's shoulder. "What do you think about Yale?"

"Oh, no, no, no. I have my sights set on NYADA." Rachel said, pulling away and shaking her head.

"I meant...for me. I'm not the singer that you and Kurt are, but Yale does have an amazing drama program and I find that I really do like to preform."

"Yeah..."

"So, you'd think I'd nail all the parts where the girl has all the problems?" Quinn asked seriously.

Rachel giggled. "No, I think it's a great idea. I mean, especially since you won't have me to compete with. You're a lot better than you think you are, you know that?" Rachel said softly.

"I have people I have to go talk to." Quinn said, changing the subject and standing up.

"I'll go with, if that's okay." Rachel said.

"That would be brillant." Quinn said, taking her hand and the two made their way to the girls' bathroom.

"We were better." Mercedes said as though it were obvious.

"I don't know, I think it could've gone either way." Brittany said softly.

"That damn trouty mouth. Even I was hypnotized by his mouth and sexy dance." Santana muttered.

"Alright ladies." Quinn said, stepping into the bathroom. "Girl talk."

"No." Santana said immediatley. "Don't you dare try to give us a pep talk."

"Or even attempt." Mercedes added.

"What is wrong with you girls?" Rachel asked, hands on her hips. "Not four months ago we were all getting along just fine, at the beach!"

They stayed quiet.

"Look, it's our last year. Do you guys really want to remember it as the year we were all fighting each other?" Rachel asked.

"Do you know what growing up is about? Losing things." Quinn answered herself. "In six months, we'll all be gone. Scattered across the country."

"We'll keep in touch." Mercedes shrugged.

"Yeah, but it won't be the same." Rachel said, picking at her nails. "When we see each other, it will be a special occasion, be something different."

"I don't want to grow up yet." Quinn said slowly. "I don't want to grow up yet if it means losing all of you."

"What are we supposed to do? Come back to glee club, sing background for Blaine and Rachel and never be in the spotlight again? No, we know what it's like to be a star member now. It would be too disappointing to go back on the bottom." Mercedes said.

"What if I tell you that both Mr. Schue and I have agreed to let the Trouble Tones sing one group number per competition?" Rachel asked.

"You two did not agree on that." Santana accused.

"Yes we did, I wouldn't be saying it if we hadn't."

"I'm listening." Mercedes said.

"Look, I know I went a little crazy." Santana and Mercedes 'pfft'ed at her. "But I'm here now. I'm seventeen, I have the rest of my life to make my own descisions. I love glee club, I love you girls and when we're 27 or 87 I want us to be able to look back on these next six months...and how it was the best times of our lives." Quinn said."And we can't do that if we aren't all together."

"We're doing a big number in the auditorium to celebrate and we are in desperate need for a few more girl voices. You should join us." Rachel said and the two girls left.

"I miss them." Brittany said.

"Me too, B." Mercedes said.

"Me too." Santana murmured.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"Give me a second, I, I need to get my story straight. My friends are in the bathroom, getting higher than the Empire State. My lover, he's waiting for me, just across the bar. My seat'ss been taken by some sunglasses, asking 'bout a scar, and..."_ Rachel sang, prancing around the stage and dodging the other members on the ground.

_"I know I gave it to you months ago. I know you're trying to forget. But between the drinks and subtle things, the holes in my apologies, you know I'm trying hard to take it back."_ Blaine sang, standing up to take her hand.

_"So if by the time the bar closes..." _Noah sang, looking at Quinn.

_"And you feel like falling down...I'll carry you home..."_ She joined him, smiling slightly.

_"Tonight...We are young...So let's set the world on fire, we can burn brighter, than the sun!"_ The New Directions sang and everyone got up off the ground, singing and fott-tapping to the beat.

_"Tonight...We are young...So let's set the world on fire, we can burn brighter, than the sun!"_ Brittany, Mercedes, Santana and Sugar echoed and Rachel and Quinn grinned at them.

_"Now I know that I'm not, all that you got. I guess that I, I just thought maybe we could find a ways to fall apart!" _Santana sang, shrugging and stepped out onto the stage.

_"But our friends in back! So let's raise a cup, 'cause I found someone to carry me home!"_ Rachel sang, offering her hand, but grinned and laughed when Santana hugged her. The two walked over to the rest of the group. Quinn and Mercedes danced and SUgar jumped onto Artie's lap. Mike and Brittany danced their way onto the stage.

_"Tonight...We are young...So let's set the world on fire, we can burn brighter, than the sun..."_ The boys sang.

_"Tonight...We are young...So let's set the world on fire, we can burn brighter, than the sun..."_ The girls sang. _"Carry me home tonight...Just carry me home tonight...Carry me home tonight...Just carry me home tonight..." _

_"The world is on my side...I have no reason to run...So will someone come and carry me home tonight?"_ The boys sang.

_"The angels never arrived...But I can hear the choir...So will someone come and carry me home?"_ Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Mercedes sang. Santana and Finn hugged each other, hanging on a few seconds longer than nesaccary, along with Quinn and Noah.

_"Tonight...We are young..."_ Rachel sang, dead center.

_"So let's set the world on fire, we can burn brighter, than the sun!"_ Blaine joined her and took her hand, smiling.

_"Tonight...We are young...So let's set the world on fire, we can burn brighter, than the sun..." _Rachel and Mercedes hugged, along with Blaine and Kurt. Rory and Brittany one-armed hugged each other. Miek and Tina cuddled. Mercedes and Sam kept glancing at each other.

_"So if by the time the bar closes, and you feel like falling down, I'll carry you home tonight..."_ Rachel and Blaine finished softly and soon, both glee clubs were joined in a giant bear hug, with Will as well.

**Reviews are lovely, my lovelies. :)**


	22. The Most Extraordinary Merry Christmas

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas...There's just one thing I need...I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true...All I want for Christmas is...you..."_ Mercedes sang, sprinkling the tree with fake snow and stepping down off the ladder.

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree. I don't need to hang my stocking, there upon the fireplace. Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you...you baby..."_ Mercedes sang and the fully restored glee club danced around, wrapping (fake) presents, wearing garland boas and throwing presents around. Kurt tap danced, decked out in a furry Christmas sweater. Artie was rolling around and had a Santa had on his head, along with Sugar.

_"I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow. I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe. I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick. I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click, 'cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight. What more can I do? Baby all I want for Christmas is you...you..."_ Brittany and Santana dressed Mercedes up in Christmas ornaments and laughed and sang with her. She danced around Sam and smirked at him, who raised his eyebrows in return.

_"All the lights are shining, so brightly everywhere, and the sound of children's laughter fills the air, and everyone is singing. I hear those sleigh bells ringing! Santa won't you bring me the one I really need, won't you please bring my baby to me?"_ Blaine threw a neatly wrapped present (a real one) over to Noah and mouthed 'To Quinn'. Noah smiled in response and got a pen, wrote on the tag and put it under the tree. Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Kurt helped put the garland on the tree.

_"Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas. This is all I'm asking for, I just want to see my baby, standing right outside my door. Oh I just want him for my own, more than you could ever know! Make my wish come true, baby all I want for Christmas is...you..." _Rachel winded herself up in garland and Blaine tugged on it, making her dance towards him, still wrapped in garland. Mercedes placed her garland around Sam's neck and pulled him closer, then let go and stepped back up on the ladder.

_"All I want for Christmas is you..."_ Mercedes finished, standing on the ladder and held the mistletoe over Blaine and Rachel's heads as they kissed.

"Best Christmas ever." Rachel said, grinning.

When glee club was let out, Rachel ran to her locker to get her list. Her Christmas list. Then she went to find Blaine.

"Hey Rach." Blaine said, leaning over to kiss her.

"Here's my list." She said brightly, handing a strip of paper to him.

"Uh...excuse me?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"My Christmas list. I mean, I know that I don't celebrate it, I celebrate Hannukah and all, but I thought it would be fun to have one. You can write me one too." She nodded

"Uhh..." Blaine stammered. "Do I have to get you _all_ fifteen things?"

Rachel giggled. "No, silly. Just five. My favorite are the little star earings. You can do the same."

"The same?" Blaine asked, then was very sorry that he asked.

"You can write a list of fifteen things and I can pick five of them." Rachel informed him.

"Rach? What happened to just one perfect gift?" Blaine asked, scratching his head. "Each other. Just like the song says, all I want for Christmas is you."

She pouted and ignored his 'all I want for Christmas is you' comment. "Why only one?"

"Because there's one and only Rachel Berry. One star." Blaine said sweetly, kissing her forehead.

"Awh, that's sweet Blainey." She kissed his softly on the lips. "But I still want five things from that list." And she turned on her heal and left.

"Oh my god, I'm dating Kim Kardashian." Blaine mumbled.

*.*.*.*.*

"We may have spent our entire year-long budget on this tree and these decorations, but considering it looks as amazing as it does, I must say, brav-ho-ho-ho-ho." Rachel said and Santana smiled and clapped soundlessly.

"Hey, guys -" Rory tried.

"And my mom is really excited for this Christmas. She keeps going on and on about my presents and -" Tina said to Artie and Mike.

"I have a present for you. It's under the tree." Noah said, smiling at Quinn.

"Guys, I want -" Rory tried again.

"Shut up, Puck. All those presents are fake." Quinn said, rolling her eyes, but smiling still.

"You never know." He sang, taking a sip of his gatorade.

"Am I invisible today?" Rory asked himself.

"Hey Blaine." Rachel sat next to her boyfriend with Santana, Brittany and Mercedes in tow. Sam winked at Mercedes as she sat down, which caused her face to burn.

"Hey Rachel. How's my girl?" Blaine asked, smiling and kissed her sweetly.

"I'm happy -"

"Rachel? Blaine? Help me." Rory pleaded.

"Hey, guys, listen up. Rory wants to say something." Blaine called out.

"Thanks Blaine. So, my mommy was going to come visit for the holidays, but since plane tickets are so expensive, it's going to be my first Christmas without any family. I'd like to cheer myself up, by dedicating this song to them. And to the king."

"Jesus?" Kurt asked, forgetting how to swallow. Finn shook his head and the song began.

_"I'll have a blue Christmas, without you..."_ Rory began. Rachel smiled and leaned her head on Blaine's shoulder and Brittany and Santana held hands.

_"I'll be so blue, just thinking about you..."_ He continued. Noah grinned at Quinn, who, in return, felt her cheeks grow hot.

_"You'll be doing alright, with your Christmas of white...But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas..."_ Rory sang

_"I'll have a blue...Christmas...that's certain..."_ Tina and Mike's feet tapped slowly to the beat, holding hands and acting all lovey-dovey.

_"And when the blue...heartache, stops hurting..."_ Mercedes caught Sam's eye and the two looked away quickly, him rubbing his neck and she was biting her lip.

_"You'll be doing alright, with you Christmas of white..."_ Blaine kissed Rachel's head and Santana let go of Brittany's hand, placing her head on her palm. Brittany pouted and 'ooh-ed' with the others.

_"But I'll...have a blue...blue...Christmas...Mmmmmmm..." _He finished. Blaine gave him a thumbs up.

"God, that song was so depressing." Santana said. "I think I might be dead right now."

"I, I think what Santana means is that althoguht it was mournfully beautiful, now that the glee club is back together, I think we should focus on the more joyous and patent aspect of this holiday season." Rachel rambled off quickly, preventing Rory from getting his feelings hurt.

"Rachel's right and I agree, whch is odd." Tina said. "Last Christmas was so sad. I mean, Kurt was at another school, Couch Sylvester trashed everything and Artie got a pair of magic legs that broke the next day. We were the island of misfit toys. This year, though, is going to be -"

"This year is a whole new sprig of mistletoe!" Will announced, walking into the choir room. "Guess who's not getting coal int heir stockings for once? Us. Rory, have a seat." He said, nodding to him and Rory sat down quickly. "I just got off the phone with Don Barosky, the manager of Lima's PBS station. Turns out, that their annual broadcast of the yule log burning has been cancelled."

Noah's head shot up, his eyebrows knit together in confusion. "The hell?"

"They can't afford the licensing fees anymore. But thank you, Scrooge's who own that copyright because Don Barosky came to Sectionals. He loved what we did and he is offering us a -"

"A Christmas special featuring us, please say you said yes!" Rachel begged, sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Not only did I say yes, but when Don said that they were looking for a director for the special, I nominated you, Artie." Will finished, nodding to him.

"Me?" Artie asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, he saw West Side Story, loved what you did with it, and wants you to do it."

"But I swore to myself that I would never sell out to do television. I'm really going to have to think about this, Mr. Schue." Artie said, nodding his head.

Everyone gave him confused looks and Will sighed. "Alright..."

After glee club and their fifth period class, Blaine and Rachel walked to the cafeteria and got their lunch and sat down at their table with Noah, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Artie.

"Artie should just direct the show. I mean, if he directs it, then it will be ten times better than any stupid log burning." Santana said, taking a sip of her water.

"Hey!" Noah yelled. "Am I the only one who cares about it?"

"Yes." The table said.

"Thank you, Santana. I think." Artie said, tilting his head and eating his sandwich.

"It's true. You'd do a much better job." Rachel said.

"Well, Don seems to think so. I told him that I had two conditions and I'd do it." Artie said with a mouth full.

"Well?" Rachel asked after a pause.

"Oh, it had to involve Star Wars and it has to be in black and white." He said.

Rachel titled her head, Quinn rose a perfect eyebrow, Blaine took a bite of his pasta, chewing slowly, Noah played with his gatorade bottle, Santana snorted out a laugh and Brittany chewed happily. "What?" They asked.

"Yup. He said that I could 'make it in 3-D and staring a flock of pigeons' as long as I can produce it for under eight hundred dollars. So, I am going to direct it." Arite said, smiling.

"Okay. As long as I can star in it, I'm happy." Rachel said, putting her hands up in surrender.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Of course you want to star in it, Berrry."

"She wants to star in everything." Noah said.

"It's not a bad thing to want things." Quinn said, defending her. Noah smirked and his knee hit her thigh, making her blush a little.

"Thank you Quinn." Rachel said, eating her salad.

"Quinnie, why are you blushing?" Brittany asked, blinking her innocent blue eyes. Quinn blushed deeper and avoided all eyes, and Rachel avoided Blaine's curious eyes. Blaine gave her a look and Noah smirked subtly. Artie left with some of his AV club friends.

Santana choked on her bagel in realization and looked between Quinn and Noah then Rachel and Blaine.

Rachel mouthed that she'd explain later to Blaine and Quinn stood up and left abruptly. Noah frowned, but continued eating until Santana and Rachel kicked him in the shin. They gave him a look and he shrugged, telling them that it wasn't time.

"She didn't answer my question." Brittany pouted.

"She isn't feeling well." Santana covered for Quinn. "She wasn't blushing, she probably just has a fever."

"Oh. Well, I hope she feels better." Brittany and Santana left with a few other cheerleaders.

Rachel flicked Noah's forehead and he yelped in protest. "What was that for, Rachel?"

She nodded to the door. "Aren't you going to follow her?" Rachel demanded.

"No." Noah shrugged, picking at his sandwich. "I don't know what to say anyway."

"Wait, what did he do?" Blaine asked.

"Wait, you don't know yet? I was sure Rachel would've told you." Noah said, chewing on a piece of turkey.

"Quinn didn't exactly want the world to know." Rachel snapped at him but turned to Blaine, "Last week...while Quinn was still crazy...well..."

"Spit it out Rach." Blaine said.

"I kissed Quinn. And it...led..." Noah said awkwardly stuffing another piece of turkey in his mouth.

"Ohhh..." Blaine said.

"Yeah." Noah and Rachel said.

"Noah...I shouldn't tell you this, but she...Quinn loves you. She loves you with all her heart, as much I love Blaine. She doesn't know what to do and -"

"I got her a present for Christmas." Noah cut her off quietly.

"Yeah, I wrapped the box for you." Blaine said.

"Yeah. It's under the tree in the choir room. She just doesn't know which one it is." He said.

"I bet she's trying to figure it out." Rachel noted.

"She loves me?" Noah asked, looking at Rachel.

Rachel nodded slowly. "More than anything in the world."

"Huh."

"That's all you can say?" Rachel asked shrilly. "'Huh'?"

"You have no idea what else to say?" Blaine asked.

"What am I supposed to say?" Noah asked.

"I love you too, perhaps?" The three turned their heads and saw a very upset Quinn Fabray.

But Noah remained silent, staring down at his sandwich.

So instead, she walked up calmly and slapped him across the face. Her slap echoed throughout the cafeteria and everyone quieted down.

"You think...that you can toy with me _again_?" Quinn yelled, fresh tears dripping from her eyes. "You think that you can just _sleep_ with me and get away with it? You _liar_, you _idiot_, you _asshole_!" She yelled, tears flowing freely down her face and she ran out of the cafeteria.

Rachel looked between the door Quinn just ran out of and Noah. "Quinn!" She yelled, getting up to follow after her. "Quinn!" Rachel ran out the door while everyone else was still quiet and staring at Noah.

"Quinn!" Rachel screamed down the hallway when she saw her friend duck into the girls bathroom.

Rachel walked into the bathroom and saw Quinn leaning against the sink, sobbing loudly.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not fair." The blonde whimpered. "It's not fair anymore. Why can't I just have a break? I need solid ground to stand on so I don't...slip thorugh the cracks." She whispered. "It's Christmastime. I deserve something!"

"Quinn, I admire how you want to turn your life around and how I know you have the strength to do that, but right now, you are slipping back!" Rachel said, squeezing her shoulder. "Stay with us, Quinn. Stay here, with glee club and Noah and -"

"God, Noah Puckerman will be the death of me!" She yelled, leaning against the sink. "He...it...I...arg!" She screamed, falling down to the ground.

"Oh, Quinn..." Rachel whispered, crouching down to sit next to her. "You love him. And...no one knows if he is capable of loving someone -"

"He said he loved me." She choked out. "After Beth was born...and last week." Quinn whispered.

Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"We were watching Beth in the nursery, everyone else had gone back to see who won..."

_Noah and Quinn stood outside of the nursery, gazing at little baby Beth._

_"Does you think she loves me?" Quinn asked, her arms crossed in front of her._

_"She does." Noah said, leaning against the wall. "I do too."_

"And that was his way of telling me he loved me." Quinn said. "And last week...after I had yet another breakdown, he took me home, my mom was at work...and..."

_"Say something, Noah." Quinn whispered in his ear as he kissed down her neck and she moved to take off her dress._

_"I love you..." He murmured. _

_Quinn stopped trying to take it off and looked at him. "What?"_

_"I love you." He repeated, sucking on her neck and moan escaped._

_"Let's keep it like that." Quinn spoke quickly, kissing him again and rolling over on top of him. _

"And the rest...is history." Quinn said, wiping under her eyes.

The girls sat on the ground and then they heard the bell ring.

"I made a huge mess, didn't I?" Quinn asked, looking at the brunette.

Rachel let out a short laugh. "Yes, you did. But I did too, you know, dating Blaine behind everyone's back. But then everything turned out to be okay. Everything will be okay Quinn. I promise." Rachel whispered.

"You promise?" Quinn sniffed like a little girl.

"I promise. Now. Let's make you pretty again."

*.*.*.*.*

Rachel finished singing _River_ and the rest of the glee club sitting down clapped and Artie claped slowly. and cleared his throat. "Rachel could you come see me?" He asked.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, Artie, of course. And if this is about my ears or my neck or my wrist, I realize that they are a little naked right now, but that is just because I am waiting for the perfect gift from my boyfriend -"

"It's not baut your ears. Or your wrist or your neck. It's about your song that makes me want to kill myself."

"I'm sorry, Joni Mitchell is not depressing she is emotional." Rachel snapped.

"It - it doesn't fit my vision for a Christmas spectacular." Artie countered.

"And what is that exactly?" Rachel asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Rach..." Blaine pulled her down into the seat next to him and rubbed her shoulder.

"We begin...in the Swiss Alps in the perfected living rom of Blaine and Rachel Anderson."

"Oh." Rachel said softly.

"The tree, towering in the corner, decorated to perfection by Rachel, the fireplace draped in garland, the stockings, red and green. The Menorah in the balcony, lit four times, since it is Christmas Eve, after all. Being the perfect host he is, Blaine invited their friends oer for Christmas dinner. They spend the evening caroling and careless banter and fun, happy, cheerful songs."

"Do you mean that I'm not invited to my own house for Christmas?" Rachel whined.

"Not unless you find a happier song." Rachel's mouth fell open. "The evening festivities conclude with Rory, dressed as the Christmas elf, Itchy, reciting Frosty the Snowman. Start with fun, end with fun. That's how you do it, kids." Artie said,

"The Frosty story isn't fun." Sam said. "At the end he melts and dies."

"Right, well, I'm rewriting Frosty the Snowman. In the end, he doesn't die. In my story, he...well, new pages forth coming."

"What's wrong with a story that's a little sad?" Sam asked, standing up. "Or a song that's a little depressing? I mean, that's part of Christmas too, right? It's the sad things that make you remember what's really important."

"Sorry Sam. But the phrase is 'Merry Christmas' not 'Merose Christmas'. That's the vision. That's what you have to buy into." Artie said, patting his hands on his lap.

"Well, I'm sorry Artie, but I'm not buying into it. Instead, I'm gonna go downtown, see if I can ring one of those Salvation Army bells." Sam said, walking to the door before turning back. "You coming Rory?"

All heads turned to Rory who avoided everyone's eyes. "I should probably stay and practice my lines, Sam." He finally mumbled.

Sam swallowed and walked out, slamming the door behind him. The bell rang and everyone got up and left. Blaine took Rachel's hand and the two walked out together.

"I'm sorry Artie went all Scrooge on you're song."

"He simply just doesn't appreciate my talent. And I understand where Sam is coming from. It is the sad things that make you remember the happy and important things. Don't you agree, Blaine?" Rachel rambled.

"What? Oh yeah, totally agree." He nodded, not paying attention and leaned against the lockers next to Rachel's.

"What's wrong Blaine?" Rachel asked, grabbing her English and Spanish textbooks.

"Artie...made it the house of Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. Doesn't...doesn't that make you think?" He asked.

"Think about what?" Rachel asked, trying to avoid where this conversation was going.

"The future." Blaine said, shrugging.

"What about it?"

"God, Rach, don't be thick like Puckerman." Blaine pleaded.

"I'm not thick like Noah." Rachel said defensively.

"Then stop acting like it." Blaine snapped. "Do you think we have a future together or not?"

"Possibly." Rachel said. "I mean, you've applied to colleges in New York and I'm hopefully getting into NYADA. After college is a question mark. Everything's a question mark really, don't you think?"

Blaine sighed, leaning against the lockers and rubbing his temples. "I suppose. We can't really plan anything until we get our acceptance letters."

"Exactly. Once they come in the mail, we can plan and do whatever we want." Rachel said, kissing his lips gently. "Now, what do you think of writing a song for Artie's Christmas spectacular? Together..."

Blaine smiled and kissed her again. "That sounds like a good idea."

*.*.*.*.*

_"It came into my dreams last night, a great ,big man in red and white. He told me that it's gonna be a special year for you and me. Underneath the mistletoe, hold me tight and kiss me slow, the snow is high so come inside, I wanna hear you say to me!"_ Blaine sang.

_"It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas! Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes. Got my halo on, I know what I want, it's who I'm with. It's an extraordinary merry Christmas!" _Rachel and Blaine sang together, dancing and smiling at Artie constantly, trying to please him. They smiled at each other as well, trying hardnot to laugh

_"It doesn't come as a surprise. Who's been naughty, who's been nice?"_ Quinn glanced at Noah and saw that he was looking at her and they simultaneously looked away. _"There's someone here for everyone, another year has just begun. Silent night, not inside, slaybells ring until the light, hearts explode, here we go, it's all like they're inside your eyes!"_

_"It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas! Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes! Got my halo on, I know what I want, it's who I'm with. It's an extraordinary merry Christmas!"_

_"Won't you meet me by the tree? Slip away so secretly, can't you see how this could be?"_ Blaine hid behind the tree and jumped out to hug Rachel around the waist._ "The greatest gift of all! It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas! Gonna stay with you 'til Santa grants my wishes." _Rachel gestured for Blaine to come closer and he sautered over to her.

_"Got my halo on, I know what I want, it's who I'm with. It's an extraordinary merry, very,very, merry, merry Christmas!"_ Santana and Brittany jumped up and began to dance with them. _"Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes! Got my halo on, I know what I want, it's who I'm with. It's an extraordinary merry Christmas! It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas." _Rachel danced in front of a blank-face Artie.

_"It's an extraordinary merry Christmas!"_ Rachel and Blaine finished and he placed his arm on her hip, kissing the top of her head. Both looked very expectantly at Artie while everyone else cheered and clapped for them.

"I bow to you! Gold, gold!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands while Rachel let out an 'oh thank god' sigh of relief, while holding onto Blaine's arm. "That's what I'm talking about! I see Cheerios behind you and a dancing Santa thing."

"Just as long as they don't upstage us." Rachel said, holding onto Blaine's arm.

"Right, as long as they don't upstage us." Blaine agreed, sitting down with Rachel.

"Good." Artie said, rolling to the center of the room. "Good."

"Oh you do-gooders." Sue said, walking in the room. "Hard at work."

"Coach Sylvester." Artie acknowledged. "We at rehersal for the moment."

"And I think it's great that you're working so hard on your performance and I'll tell you that everyone at the homeless shelter is really looking forward to the show. I just wanted to confirm with you Artie that we're on for Friday night."

"Oh, Friday..." Artie said awkwardly. "It's a no-can-do on Friday. We're taping our Christmas Special for the Lima PBS on Friday."

"You told me you were in." Sue accused.

"This is a really big deal for us. Can't we just do it another night?" Artie asked.

"And besides, they'll be homeless for a while. That's sort of the problem." Santana said, shrugging her shoulders.

"But I promised them. You don't want to disappoint these kids." Sue said.

"Hm. Like your behavoir has disappointed us for years. Last Christmas you destroyed our choir room by cutting down our tree, stole our presents and you made Becky dress up like a reindeer." Artie accused her, crossing his arms.

"So you're going to wake away from people who have nothing?" Sue said.

"No, not at all!" Rachel said. "We're just going to distract them from their poverty and the smell of urine and make them happy with our glamourous Christmas cheer."

"The homeless don't have cable, much less a television. So you're all agreed on this?" Sue asked the glee club.

Everyone slowly nodded their heads.

"Fine then. Merry Christmas." And she walked out of the room angrily.

Artie turned back around with a smile on his face. "Let's take it from the top guys and remember, smile!"

A few people clapped and everyone began to get into their positions.

*.*.*.*.*

Noah shoved the piece of paper into Quinn's locker and slammed it shut, sighing and grabbing his backpack off the ground.

"Aren't we a little old for passing notes?" Quinn asked softly from the shadows.

Noah turned around, resembling a deer caught in the headlights very well. "Well...I just thought that..that..."

"That since you don't know what to say or how to say it that you would just write it all down and give it to me?" Quinn took a slow step forward and swallowed her fear, crossing her arms.

"Yes." Noah answered.

"Makes sense."

They were the only two left in the whole school. Everyone had left when rehersal was over, but Noah hadn't and apparently, neither had Quinn.

Noah moved closer to her locker again and broke it open, retrieving the note and held it in front of him for her to take.

"Read it to me." Quinn said, her arms falling, just like her walls.

Noah cleared his throat and leaned against the lockers.

"I'm not good with words. Or actions, for that matter. I never know what to do when the moment strikes, and I rarely act on impulse. I hurt the people I love by doing all those things and I have ten-foot high walls around me. I took up football so I can beat the crap out of people when I can't hurt the person that is hurting me. I fell in love with my best friend's girlfriend and she just hapened to sleep with me." Quinn snorted in protest, but Noah pressed on.

"I couldn't sleep last night, knowing that I have done the same thing as before and I hurt her once more. I couldn't sleep last night because I knew that she loves me and I love her but because of my idiocy I may have lost her forever. I would do everything over in a heartbeat if I had the chance, I really hope that she knows that. When she slapped me, she slapped some sense into me. She made me think twice about everything I've ever done and said...and I'm so sorry." Noah's voice cracked, but he kept reciting. Even when he saw Quinn walk a little closer to him.

"I'm sorry for everything I've said and done. Quinn, I'm sorry for getting you pregnant in sophomore year. I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me. I'm sorry for being a jackass, which I am, 99% of the time." Quinn smiled slightly and stood next to him, reading the paper with him.

"I shouldn't have slept with you, I should've been there and I'm not sorry for saying that I love you, because I do. Dammit, I do." Noah chuckled dryly. "I love you, Q. I just don't know what to do.

"When you read this, find me. When you find me, say what comes to your mind. And if you want to, say with me.

"I love you. I'll be seeing you. Noah."

Noah looked at Quinn and swallowed when he saw the tears falling down her face.

"Puck...Noah, that...you..." Another tear fell and she sniffed. Noah let the paper fall to the floor and he wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. "I can't...you just..."

He put one hand on her chin and made her look at him gently. "I know, I've hurt you so many times." She nodded tearfully and looked back at him. "But I can...I can prove to you that I can do this. I can love you. Let me love you."

"Noah -"

"Please, Quinn. At the very least, let me take you to BreadstiX. One date. You don't even have to call it that." Noah pleaded.

Quinn hesitated then nodded and Noah smiled a little and Quinn had to smile back. "But let me show you something first." Noah reached down and took her hand.

"What?" Quinn asked, letting him take her back to the choir room.

"Your Christmas present. It's the big pink one under the tree." Noah let go of her hand and she slowly walked forward and picked up the pink box tied with a bow. It wasn't as heavy as she would've imagined.

"Open it." Noah whispered and sat on the piano bench. Quinn placed the box on top of the piano and daintly opened the box.

There was another one inside the box.

She opened that one.

There was another one.

And another one. And another one. And another one. And another one.

"Noah Puckerman. What is this?" Quinn finally asked, frustrated.

He chuckled and stood up, wrapping his arms around her waist. She didn't object he noticed. "There's only one more."

She sighed heavily and opened the last box. Inside was a little rectangular box and she picked it up. Quinn opened it and saw a little necklace. It had four charms.

One was pom-poms. Another was a music note. The third was a pink baby bootie. The last...a heart with the engraving of _LQF _and _NPP_.

"Where...where did you get this?" Quinn asked, looking back at him and then back at the necklace.

"I had some help. My little sister helped me pick out the necklace and charms." Noah said, kissing her neck and cheek.

Quinn smiled softly. "Help me put it on?"

Noah obliged, placing the necklace around her neck and clasping it shut. "There. Perfection."

Quinn blushed and kissed him softly. "Thank you. What does the second 'p' stand for?"

Noah blushed a little and said, "Patrick. It was my father's name. But...I make it stand for Puck."

"I like the name Patrick." Quinn said.

Noah smiled and the two headed for BreadsitX.

_"She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart, while I'm drinking Jack all alone in my local bar and we don't know how we got into this mad situation, only doing things out of frustration. Trying to make it work, but, man, these times are hard...she needs me now but I can't seem to find the time. I got a new job now on the unemployment line and we don't know how we got into this mess, is it god's test? Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best. Trying to make things work, but, man, these times are hard."_

_"But we're gonna stop by drinking our cheap bottles of wine, shit talking up all night, saying things we haven't for a while, a while, yeah. We're smiling but we're close to tears, even after all these years we just now got the feeling that we're meeting...for the first time."_

"She's in line at the dole with her head held high, while I just lost my job but didn't lose my pride, and we both know how, how we're going to make it work when it hurts, when you pick yourself up, you get kicked to the dirt. Tryin' to make it work, but, man, these times are hard...but we're gonna start by drinking our cheap bottles of wine, shit talking up all night, doing things we haven't for a while, a while, yeah. We're smiling but we're close to tears, even after all these years we just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time..."

_"Drinking our cheap bottles of wine, shit talking up all night, saying things we haven't for a while, a while, yeah. We're smiling but we're close to tears, even after all these years we just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time."_

_"For the first time...Oh, for the first time...Yeah, for the first time. We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time!"_

_"Oh, these times are hard, yeah, they're making us crazy, don't give up on me, baby. Oh, these times are hard, yeah, they're making us crazy, don't give up on me, baby."_

_"Oh, these times are hard, yeah, they're making us crazy, don't give up on me, baby. Oh, these times are hard, yeah, they're making us crazy, don't give up on me, baby..."_

*.*.*.*.*

_"Live from Lima, Ohio, a Glee Christmas Spectacular! Staring Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson and Noah Puckerman! Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson! Mike Chang and TIna Cohen-Chang, no relation! Featuring Mercedes Jones and Rory Flanagan! WIth special guests, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce and the Cheerios! The Glee Holiday Spectacular is directed by Artie Abrams. Tonights special is brought to you by BreadstiX! Now with even more breadsticks!"_ The annoucer voice said.

"Are we live?" Artie asked. "Aaand action!" He said and the music started.

Blaine sat by the window, looking out at the (fake) snow falling and adjusted his jacket. _"Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful, and since we've no place to go, let it snow! let it snow! let it snow!"_

_"It doesn't show signs of stopping, and I've bought some corn for popping, the lights are turned way down low, let it snow! let it snow! let it snow!" _Rachel sang after him, walking up behind him and kissing his cheek. The two walked into the living room and continued to sing.

_"When we finally kiss goodnight, how I'll hate going out in the storm! But if you'll really hold me tight, then all the way home I'll be warm!" _The two sang together and began to dance and Rachel sat on the seat by the tree and fire and Blaine joined her quickly.

_"The fire is slowly dying, and, my dear, we're still good-bying..."_ Rachel sang crossing her legs and turning away from Blaine and he did the same. Their heads rested against the other's and they still sang.

_"But as long as you love me so, let it snow! let it snow! let it snow!" _Blaine sang and Rachel joined him on the 'let it snow's.

The two did a chorus of 'ba-do-ba-do's (while dancing) and then resumed singing in the livig room and snapped to the beat.

_"Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful, and since we've no place to go, let it snow! let it snow! let it snow!"_ They sat on the loveseat and looked at the fire. _"The weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful, and since we've no place to go, let it snow! let it snow! let it snow!"_

_"It doesn't show signs of stopping,"_ Rachel sang, looking out the window.

_"And I've bought some corn for popping,"_ Blaine sang.

_"The lights are turned way down low, let it snoooooow!"_

_"When we finally kiss goodnight, how I'll hate going out in the storm! But if you finally hold me tight, then all the way home I'll be warm!" _The sang by the piano and then danced a little more. _"And my dear we're still good-bying...but as long as you love me so, let it snow! let it snooow! let it snooow! let it snooooow! Ooh, let it snow! Ooh, let it snow!"_ They finished and saw the camera outside and gestured for it to come in.

"Hello there." Rachel said after she opened the door and Blaine stood behind her, one hand on her shoulder, the other by his side. "Well I gues we're all in the spirit of the season by now. Let me apologize for not introducing myself sooner. I'm Rachel Berry, one of your hosts for this evening." She paused for the 'audience' to clap. "And this is my, well uh, for tonight anyway, my husband, Blaine Aderson." The words sounded foreign coming from her mouth, but a good kind of foreign.

"How do you do? Welcome to our lovely home." Blaine said,wrapping his arm around Rachel's small waist.

Rachel smiled and said, "We've also asked a few of our other special friends to join us tonight, but I do hope they can make it over the mountains and through the woods in this dreary weather!"

"Oh, come now Rachel, you do know that if they get lost, they can always hitch a ride on Santa's sleigh." Blaine said, winking a the audience who laughed.

"Oh you." Rachel said, tapping Blaine on the nose and he smiled.

"Well, it's true."

"Oh I'm terribley sorry for keeping you standing outside in the snow we are having. Here, come in, come in! Please watch your step, watch your step." Rachel exclaimed, ushering the camera people inside. "Don't be shy, we don't bite."

"Make yourself at home." Blaine said, letting them in.

"Blaine, why don't you offer our guests some holiday libations? If you excuse me, I have to check on my bid on these solid gold star earings, worn only once by the famous Patti LuPone."

Blaine chuckled and offered them sparkling cider. "Only you, Rach."

"Oh no, this is terrible!" Rachel cried from the upstairs loft.

"What, did Patti herself outbid you?" Blaine asked, teasing her softly and walking up the stairs.

"That I could take! The internet is out from this storm and I didn't get to place my bid on time! This is horrible! My day is ruined!" Rachel said dramatically.

"Oh, now, now Rachel, I'm sure your whole day isn't ruined."

The doorbell rang and Rachel's head shot up. "Who could that be?"

"I don't know, door's open!" Blaine called out and the door opened, revealing Mercedes and Kurt.

"Oh I'm so sorry we're late, this snow is horrendous!" Kurt said. "I do hope there's still eggnog."

"For you two, always." Rachel said. "Kurt, how are you? You're looking great."

"As are you Rachel. I love what you've done with the place." Kurt said and the kissed each other's cheeks.

"Why thank you Kurt and Mercedes you look well." Rachel said, the two girs doing the same and Kurt and Blaine shook hands.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce you two. These are our very good friends, Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel." Blaine announced and took Mercedes coat.

"What's going on, lovebirds?" Kurt asked, removing his coat and Blaine hung up both coats.

"Well, we're on television." Rachel said.

"Oh, television? Us too?" Kurt asked, smiling at the camera. "Hello." Kurt said.

"This is for you, Rachel." Blaine said, still smiling at the camera.

"Oh, splendid, may I open it now?" She asked.

"No silly, wait till tomorrow morning." Blaine said and smiled at her pouting. "Of course you may open it now!"

"Now, open it, Rachel." Blaine said, sitting next to his 'wife'.

She opened the bag and pulle dout a box that held the exact gold star earings that Rachel herself had wanted. She looked up at Blaine, almost forgetting that thy were live and smiled brightly. "Why, they are the exact earings I had almost bid on! Where ever did you find these?"

"I may have pulled a few strings." Blaine merely said, winking at the camera.

"Blaine, this one is your's." Kurt siad, handing him the box.

"Oh, thank you Kurt. Such a big box."

"It's a bow tie with little Christmas trees on it." Kurt said through his teeth at the camera, winking.

Blaine smiled and held up the bow tie. "Would you look at that, it's a littl ebow tie with Christmas trees on it!"

"And there's a little surprise under the wrapping paper." Mercedes sang, patting her knees.

Blaine unwrapped the wrapping paper and held up a pair of pants. "Why they're candy cane-stripped capri pants! And the best part is...I don't actually already own a pair, if you can believe that." Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel all nodded as if they understood.

"Well, jewels and bow ties and short pants and good friends, truly this is an ideal evening." Rachel said, smiling. "But Blaine, you know what's really needed now..."

"Oh I think I do." Blaine said. "Mercedes, Kurt..." He gestured to the piano and the two gasped.

"Oh, Blaine, we couldn't possibly! We simply aren't prepared!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Oh, come on, it's just sitting there, it's ivory keys just desperate to be played." Blaine said.

"Since I haven't played them since this morning!" Rachel said and the audience gasped.

"Well...there is a little something we have been working on...Rachel, I do believe you know this particular tune." Kurt said, sitting down at the piano and playing a soft tune.

"Oh, I do." Rachel squealed and Kurt resumed his playing and Rachel began to sing.

_"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens, bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens, brown paper packages tied up with strings, these are a few of my favorite things."_ She sang. Mercedes moved from behind the piano and joined Rachel in front of it.

_"Cream colored ponies and crisp apple streudels, doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles, wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings, these are a few of my favorite things."_ Mercedes sang and Rachel joined her in her singing at the end.

_"Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes,"_ Kurt sang, climbing up to the loft.

_"Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes,"_ Blaine sang, staying on the ground and Mercedes joined Kurt in the loft.

_"Silver white winters that melt into springs, these are a few of my favorite things!"_ The boys sang together.

_"When the dog bites! When the bee stings! When I'm feeling sad..."_ Rachel placed her head on Blaine's shoulder and pouted and Mercedes did the same to Kurt. _"I simply remember my favorite things and then I don't feel...so bad!" _All four sang together.

_"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens, bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens."_ Mercedes sang, handing the present to Rachel.

_"Brown paper packages tied up with strings, these are a few of my favorite things."_ She handed the present to Kurt who shook it by his ear and then handed it to Blaine.

_"Cream colored ponies and crisp apple streudels."_ Kurt sang.

_"Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles." _Blaine sang, grinning at Rachel who twirled by the piano.

_"Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings."_ Rachel sang, smiling at the camera and holding a present.

_"These are a few of my favorite things."_ Mercedes sang, holding another present.

_"Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes," _Blaine sang, putting the presents by the tree.

_"Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes,"_ Kurt sang. The girls twirled their way over to the boys and sat on their laps.

_"Silver white winters that melt into springs, these are a few of my favorite things!" _They all joined in in the singing. _"When the dog bites! When the bee stings! When I'm feeling sad..." _Rachel held Mercedes and Blaine's hand and Mercedes held Kurt's. _"I simply remember my favorite things and then I don't feel...so bad!" _All four sang together and finished the song, landing in the two loveseats.

"Say..." Mercedes said, like a lightbulb went off. "When's Christmas dinner?"

"Oh, no, you guys." Rachel said, putting a hand over her mouth. "WIth all this Christmas spirit, I've forgotten to turn on the oven."

"Oh, Rachel, you didn't." Kurt said, laughing.

"Oh great. Whatever else could go wrong?" Blaine asked. "I guess we'll find out after these messages from our sponsors."

The 'live' button turned off and everyone lost their smiles.

"My face hurts." Mercedes complained.

"I agree." Blaine said.

"Me too." Rachel said, rubbing her cheeks.

"Ditto." Kurt said.

"We're coming back in two minutes." Artie said, rolling up to them.

"Okay." Mecedes said and got up to get her nose powedered. Kurt got up to go powder his own nose.

Rachel sat on the loveseat and opened the box with the earings in it. She gazed at them and smiled slightly, imagining them on her.

"They're yours you know." Blaine said softly, sitting next to her on the loveseat. "I bought them for you."

"You mean, that this is my Christmas present?" Rachel asked, completely enamored.

"Well, the other four are free." Blaine said, smiling at her and kissing behind her ear.

"What are they?" Rachel asked, smiling shyly.

"You'll see."

"Thank you, Blaine." Rachel said, taking them out of the box and putting them on.

"You look beautiful Rachel." He said, kissing her gently, then surprised.

"They look so happy." Kurt said from the mirror. "They look so..."

"Perfect?" Mercedes suggested, glancing at her best friend. "I know."

"Do you think they'll last?" Kurt asked her, looking towards the diva.

"Probably. She'll get into NYADA and he'll get into NYU and they will get married and have beautiful children and live happily ever after." Mercedes snapped, slamming her compact shut.

Kurt looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you okay, 'Cedes?"

She sighed and looked in the mirror. "I think I still love Sam. But I know I love Shane." She confessed softly to him. "What do I do?"

"Ten seconds! Places please! Puck, Finn, you're up next!" Artie yelled, rolling in.

Mercedes and Kurt returned to set and the light went back on and so did their smiles.

*.*.*.*.*

"Could it be? Oh, really could it be?" Rachel said and everyone looked towards the "kitchen door."

"It's Itchy, the holiday elf!" Everyone exclaimed

Rory came in, dressed as Santa and carried a sack full of toys and ringing a bell.

"We asked our friend, Itchy, to come and read us a light-hearted, upbeat, happy Christmas tale, Frosty the Snowman." Blaine said.

"Actually, I was going to read that, but I searched my heart and I am going to read something from a different book." Rory said. "And I think it's something that is going to remind people just what Christmas is all about." He said, sitting down.

"Are you sure you don't want to read Frosty the Snowman?" Kurt asked, placing his chin on his palm. "We all..._really_ wanna hear Frosty."

Everyone looked expectantly towards Rory.

"Lights please." He said and the lights dimmed. "And there were, in the same country, shepherds in the fields, keeping watch over thier flock by night, and low, the angel of the Lord came upon them, int he glory of the Lord, shining over them. And the angel said on to them, 'Fear not, for behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For on to you, born on this day in the city of David, was a savior, which was Christ the Lord.' And suddenly, there was, with the angel, a multitude of the heavenly host, praising God and saying, 'Glory to God in the highest and on Earth, peace and goodwill toward men.'" He finished and closed the little book. Everyone remained silent as the camera slowly back out the window and the stopped rolling.

"We should..." Rachel said, clearing her throat. "We should go to the homeless shelter."

Everyone agreed immediately and ran to get out of their costumes and then, including Artie, they all ade their way to homeless shelter.

A man was playing the piano in the corner and all the kids were talking and playing and eating. The adults were't having near as much fun, but they were still having fun. They were able to be worry free for just a few hours.

Quinn, Sam and Sue helped hand out the food and Sam walked closer to Quinn and she sighed. "What?" She asked in an annoyed tone, but was smiling.

"Everyone's been telling me that you've had a rough year, but you seem pretty good to me." Sam said. "You seem pretty happy, even."

"I'm doing better." Quinn admitted, smiling a little. "Stopped focusing on all the bad things in my past and began to focus on my future." She smiled and placed some stuffing on a little girl's plate.

"I'm glad you turned it around." Sam said. "You deserve good things, Quinn."

"I'm trying." She said, fiddling with the necklace.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah. Portion control, bee sting, come on." Sue said, walking up to Sam and dumping some back and getting a smaller amount to put on the kid's plate. "I'm not used to being on this side of the serving line." She said, placing some food on the another person's plate.

"Seriously, though, I don't think we're going to have enough food for everyone." Quinn said.

"Yeah...economy gets bad, people give less." She said quietly, still putting food on people's plates with Quinn and Sam.

"Hey!"

Will, Emma, Artie, Rory, Noah, Finn, Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany and the rest of the Cheerios all came in the door.

"I know we're late, but we were hoping you could still use some help!" Arite said, Emma rolling him up to Sue. "We brought the turkey from the special with all the extra fixings!"

"It may just be prop, but it's real!" Will assured.

"Why don't you put it on the table over there, kiddo." Sue said, placing some more stuffing on another kid's plate and smiled at Artie, who smiled in return.

"You guys finally came around," Sam said and Quinn came up form behind the table.

"Well, you can thank Rory for helping us see the light." Finn said, helping roll the purple tree inside with Rory's help.

"I was just following my Chirmstas sponsors lead." Rory said, helping Finn push the tree into the corner.

"Would it be weird if I made myself a plate?" Noah asked Quinn and she smiled, shaking her head and took off his ridiculous hat.

"We have a song too. We were going to perform it as our final number, but I figured it would bemore appropriate to do it here! We decided it would be best to come here instead of finished the special." Arite said and Sue smiled.

"It also didn't help that they decided to do the yule log burning again this year in a last minute agreement..." Mercedes said.

"As long as it's not Jingle Bells, that's all the dude in the corner knows how to play and I am bleeding from the ears." Sue said.

"Can I sit here? Love your Jingle Bells though." Will said, sitting down at the piano and pressing play on the boom box.

_"It's Christmastime...there's no need to afraid. At Christmastime, we let in light, and we banish shade."_ Finn sang.

_"And in our world of plenty, we can spread a smile of joy. Throw your arms around the world at Christmastime."_ Mercedes sang.

_"But say a prayer - pray for the other ones. Oh, at Christmastime, it's hard, but when you're having fun." _Rachel sang.

_"There's a world outside your window and it's a world of dread and fear."_ Blaine and Kurt sang together.

_"Where the only water flowing is a bitter sting of tears."_ Artie and Brittany sang. The kids and adults began to bop to the song and Mike danced with a little girl who was giggling the whole time. Artie played chess with a little boy and Rachel and Blaine swung a little boy between the two of them. He held their hands and they lifted him off the ground.

_"And the Christmas bells that ring are clanging chimes of doom."_ Noah and Quinn sang together. They smiled at each other and Quinn braided an older girl's hair while singing.

_"Well, tonight thank God it's them...instead of you!"_ Mercedes sang and then Santana joined her.

_"And there won't be snow in Africa, this Christmastime." _The glee club sang.

_"This Christmastime, no!"_ Santana sang.

_"The greatest gift they'll give this year is life..."_ They continued. Rachel picked up the little boy and he squealed when she tickled his stomach. Blaine watched with a smile on his face. Mercedes looked at Sam and they smiled at each other, then looked anywhere else.

_"Is life!" _Santana sang.

_"Where nothing ever grows..." _

_"Nothing ever grows!"_ Santana echoed. Mercedes handed a present to a little black girl who was so happy to have a present.

_"No rain or rivers flow...Do they know it's Christmastime at all?"_ The glee club sang as one. _"Here's to you!" _

_"Raise a glass for everyone!"_ Santana sang, hugging the little girl who hugged her knees.

_"Here's to them!"_

_"Underneath that burning sun!"_ She continued. Sue made a few kids laugh and she smiled at them in return.

_"Do they know it's Christmastime at all? Yeah!" _Rory read a book to a group of little kids by the tree and showed the picture and they all smiled. Sam taped a few kids' heads with a stuffed lamb and they all turned to him and laughed.

_"Feed the world! Let them know it's Christmastime and! Feed the world! Let them know it's Christmastime and! Feed the world! Let them know it's Christmastime and! Feed the world! Let them know it's Christmastime and! Feed the world! Let them know it's Christmastime and! Feed the world! Let them know it's Christmastime again!"_ The glee club, including some of the adults and kids who knew the song, Will, Emma and Sue all sang along.

*.*.*.*.*

Rachel wore her earings the last day of school and Blaine listed to the iPod Rachel had bought him all day long. But when they met up after school, Rachel decided that she couldn't do it.

"Blaine...I think we should return them." She said.

"What? Why?" He asked, alarmed. "I thought you loved them."

"I do, I do! But after singing at the homeless shleter, I did some thinking. We should return the gifts and give the money to the Salvastion Army."

"Are you sure, Rachel?" Blaine asked. He didn't really want to give up his new iPod, but nothing was wrong his previous one, so he could just go back to using that one.

"I'm sure." She said and they returned the earing and the iPod and ran up to the street corner that Sam and Rory were at, ringing the bells.

Blaine threw a snowball at Rory and Rachel laughed, taking his hand and walking up to the two boys. "How's business guys?" She asked.

"A little slow. What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Well...after I did some thinking and Blaine goes along with everything I say (Sam laughed) we decided to return the presents he got me and I got him and..." She walked towards the bucket and put all the money in it.

"Woah! Did you guys knock off a liquor store or something?" Sam asked.

"No. We just realized what realy mattered. Being with each other on Christmas day." Blaine said, kissing Rachel's cheek.

"We've got a couple extra bells in case you want to join us." Rory said, smiling and handed them the bells.

"I'd be honored." Rachel said, taking one of them and began to ring it. Blaine joined them on the curb.

"Best Christmas ever." Sam said. as a whole bunch of people came up and donated moeny for the cause.

"Merry Chirstmas!" Blaine, Rory and Sam announced.

"Happy Hannakuh." Rachel said in monotone, making everyone laugh.

It truly was the best Christmas ever.

**I enjoyed this episode and it was really long. I promise to try and update earlier than I have been. Let's hope I keep that promise. Drop a review if you loved it, liked it, hated it, no wait, I don't like flames, they just make me NOT want to update at all. So if you hated it, just leave.**

**Anyway, who loves Christmas as much as I do? ;)**


	23. Check Yes or Check No

"Mercedes, what's the deal between you and Sam? We all know that you two dated over the summer, the lake comfirmed it. But the two of you have been stealing glances in the choir room constantly and it's time for you to spill _exactly_ how it happened." Tina said during lunch and all the glee girls came rushing over to the table outside, all anxious to hear _just_ how it did happen.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay." Mercedes said, trying to calm the girls down.

"Go." Brittany said.

"It is true, Sam and I had a little...something-something going on."

"Little?" Rachel snorted, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Like big somthing-something going on."

"Okay. We did spend a lot of time together, secretly, at the lake and other places." Mercedes said. "We had a fling." All the girls squealed.

"Tell us everything." Blaine insisted, all the boys on the stands by the football field.

"It was incredible, guys." Sam said, standing up.

_"Summer lovin' had me a blast,"_ he sang.

_"Summer lovin', happened so fast," _she sang.

_"I met a girl crazy for me!"_ Sam sang.

_"Met a boy, cute as can be."_ Mercedes sang.

_"Summer days driftin' away to oh, oh those summer nights." _The two sang.

_"Uh, well-a, well-a, well-a, uh."_ The boys and girls sang.

_"Tell me more, tell me more!"_ The boys sang, following Sam across the stands.

_"Did you get very far?" _Rory asked.

_"Tell me more, tell me more!"_ The girls (plus Kurt) sang.

_"Like, does he have a car?"_ Sugar asked and she, Kurt, Brittany and Rachel followed Mercedes. Santana put her sunglasses on and Quinn got up to follow them slowly.

_"I saved her life, she nearly drowned!"_ Sam sang, laying back on the stands with his hands behind his head.

_"He showed off, splashing around."_ Mercedes sang, returning to see Santana posing on the bench and sat down next to her feet. Rachel sat next to her.

_"Summer fling don't mean a thing, but oh, oh those summer nights!" _The two sang. Santana pushed Rachel with her foot and she and Mercedes went to the ground.

_"Tell me more, tell me more!" _The boys sang, pleading.

_"But you don't gotta brag!"_ Finn said.

_"Tell me more, tell me more!"_ The girls sang.

_"Cause he sounds like a drag!"_ Kurt said, rolling his eyes and fixing his hat.

_"He got friendly, holdin' my hand!"_ Mercedes sang and the girls swooned.

_"Well she got friendly, down in the sand!"_ Sam sang and the boys slowly sat down with him.

_"He was sweet, just turned eighteen!" _Mercedes sang, and Kurt stood on the table, boping to the beat.

_"Well she was good, you know what I mean, woo!"_ Sam sang.

_"Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but oh, oh those summer nights!" _Mercedes and Sam sang.

_"Tell me more, tell me more!"_ The girls sang.

_"How much dough did he spend?"_ Santana asked, leaning over the table.

_"Tell me more, tell me more!"_ The boys sang.

_"Could she get me a friend?"_ Rory asked.

Mercedes stood up abruptly and walked away form the squealing girls and Kurt and Sam left the sitting boys to stand in the corner of the stands.

_"Summer dreams ripped at the seams, but oh...those summer nights!" _Sam and Mercedes kicked ass at the last notes and the others joined them with, _"Tell me more...tell me more!"_

The bell rang and everyone scattered and Sam caught up with Mercedes easily. "Do you remember them too? Those...summer nights."

"Every one." Mercedes confessed, blushing a little.

"Every single one?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows. "Even the last one?"

She blushed even deeper. "Yes."

Sam smirked to himself and took her hand. "You realize that I will fight for you. You are perfect for me -"

"No I'm not." She said softly.

"We are perfect together. I am going to fight for you, I don't care about your boyfriend, I don't care about anything but you and me and us being together." Sam said, taking her hand and kissing it gently. Sam winked and then left without a sound.

Mercedes let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and leaned agains the lockers for a moment. "Woah..." The bell rang, snapping her out of her reverie. "Crap, now I'm late."

*.*.*.*.*

Everyone was talking animatedly in the choir room that afternoon. No one noticed Will's absence until he came bursting into the room, demanding that Finn gave him a drumroll. He grabbed a marker and began to write something on the board.

"Maaaarrrryyy...mmeeee?" Everyone sounded out. "Marry me?" They asked and Sugar added, "Question mark!"

"Yes." Will said. "I am proposing to Miss Pillsbury."

Everyone immediately burst out in cheers and clapping and smiling. Many 'woo-hoo's and 'yeah's were heard as well. Sugar didn't stop screaming.

"Alright! This is the kind of news you share with your family and you guys are my family."

Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel, Sugar, Tina, Santana and Brittany all awwed.

"Mr. Schue, we are so happy for you!" Finn exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't think you're going to screw it up this time." Quinn said, shaking her head and smiling.

Will laughed and clapped his hands together. "Here's the thing, it's got to be perfect. First, I have to ask Emma's parents and then this proposal has to knock her off her feet. That is where you guys come in. The assignment for the week is to come up with a proposal number and you know Miss Pillsbury. It's got to be perfect."

"You can count on us, Mr. Schue. We won't let you down."

The bell rang and everyone left the choir room and once again, Sam caught up with Mercedes easily. "Pretty romantic, isn't it? You think you're going to get married one day?"

"After I win my first Grammy."

"Do you have any guys in mind, because I know this one guy who does awesome impressions, can sing like an angel and is crazy about you."

"Stop. I'm with Shane. End of story."

"It's 'cause I'm white, isn't it?"

"Are you insane?"

"Okay, is it because he's such a stud athlete? That makes all the girls go wild, I know that."

"It was a summer fling, Sam."

"Are you telling me, thinking about that Tilt-A-Whirl at the carnival doesn't make you smile? Or the lake, any times at the lake, or even the night before I left for Kentucky?"

"Okay, yes, I smile at the memories."

"That's what I thought."

"But I'm with Shane now. I'm sorry, but summer's long over."

*.*.*.*.*

"Thanks for coming with me Blaine. Finn had basketball practice and Kurt was busy with who knows what, so."

"Yeah, no problem Mr. Schue. Rachel says that you have to spend two month salary on the engagment ring."

"You two have talked about marriage?"

"Ha, briefly. She...knows that she loves me, but I don't know if she loves me enough to marry me. But this is about you. When's the wedding?" Blaine asked to change the subject.

"She has to say yes first. And I have to work up the courage to ask her. After my last marriage, I'm not so...I just don't want to fail again. I was thinking about letting Finn be my best man. It odd to think that someone younger than you can teach you about being a man."

"Yeah that's sounds like a good choice, Mr. Schue."

"But you are invited to my bachelor party and you have got to make sure I do not do anything stupid!"

Blaine laughed and nodded his head. "Alright, I will make sure you don't do anything too stupid."

"Alright. That one's nice." Will bent down to look at one of the rings and Blaine put his hands in his pockets.

"Mr. Schue...can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Will asked, raising his eyebrows.

"It's just...Rachel and I are going of to college in the fall and I just...she's going to have so many people asking her for this and that and she's going to be doing everything she can and -"

"Are you scared she's going to slip away from you?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"Blaine, if Rachel loves you the way I think she does, then she won't slip out of your grasp. If you're worried about it, talk to her."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right..." Blaine trailed off and looked at another set of rings. "Hey, this one is nice. It's medium sized so it would be easy to clean, I know Miss Pillsbury would like that."

"Yeah...yeah she would..."

*.*.*.*.*

"Right this way please!" Rachel directed as Tina, Santana and Mercedes brought Will into his office.

"In order for us to help you have the perfect proposal to Miss Pillsbury, we are going to need a lot of information first." Tina explained, making him sit down.

"Come one ladies, this is not the first time I've proposed."

"Hmm, how did that marriage work for you? I mean, wat was your big move then, a jumbo-tron that said 'Hey Teri, I want to make a fake baby with you.'" Santana said.

"Let's start from the beginning with you and Miss P.' Mercedes suggested. "What did you think the first you met her?"

"I'll never forget the first time I felt when I saw her." Will said, reliving a memory.

"I think we got this one covered."

_"The first time, ever I saw your face...I thought the sun rose in your eyes..."_ Rachel sang, thinking about the first time she saw Blaine with tears in her eyes.

_"And the moon...and the stars were the gifts you gave..."_ Tina sang, thinking about Mike.

_"To the dark, and the endless skies, my love."_ The girls sang together.

_"The first time ever I kissed your mouth...I felt the earth move in my hand..."_ Mercedes sang, thinking about Sam, try as she might think about Shane.

_"Like the trembling heart...of a captive bird..."_ Tina sang.

_"That was there at my command, my love..."_ The girls sang.

_"And the first time, ever I lay with you...I felt your heart so close to mine..."_ Santana sang, thinking about Brittany.

_"And I knew our joy...would fill the earth..."_ Still thinking about Sam, Mercedes tried to shake herself out of it, but to no avail.

_"And last...til the end of time, my love..." _The girls sang.

_"The first time...ever I saw..."_ Rachel began.

_"Your face..."_ Tina sang.

_"Your face..."_ Mercedes sang.

_"Your face..."_ Santana sang.

_"Your face..."_ Rachel sang.

Will clapped for them, but Mercedes stood up off the stool and high-tailed it to the nearest girls bathroom, tears pooling in her eyes, but the Rachel kind, the confused Quinn kind.

Tina, Santana and Rachel followed her. Mercedes had her back to them as they entered and Tina asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"That song was just so beautiful and moving and emotional...the person who I was thinking about wasn't Shane...it was Sam. I thought it was all in the past, buried..."

"Maybe you should just take it slow, okay?" Rachel suggested. "Maybe that spark with Sam is still there, buried."

*.*.*.*.*

Blaine, Kurt and Rachel sat in a booth at BreadstiX.

"I'm so glad we are throwing a pity party, because I need one. I have as much of a chance of getting into NYADA as I do playing Stanley in street garb." Kurt sipped his Shirley Temple.

"Yeah, well the letters came out from NYADA saying who were the finalists and I have been trolling the NYADA chat rooms and people are already talking about getting those letters."

"You didn't get one?" Blaine asked her.

"No and I'm not going to because Figgins put a statement in my application about my suspension."

Kurt sighed and played with his fork. "Screw this, I'm getting a whole cheesecake." He threw his hand in the air and snapped his fingers twice. "The future used to be such an abstract idea, the dream was enough, you know? And now the future has the nerve to shovw up and it's expecting us to do something and it's not interested in giving a lending hand."

"I'm actaully kind of scared, I thought the world would care more." Rachel confessed softly.

"I'll get two cheesecakes."

"Mhmm..." Rachel nodded her head as Kurt rose his hand again and snapped his fingers twice.

"I actually thought we were all going to get out of here, out of Lima. If you two don't get into NYADA, I'm not leaving without you guys. I don't even know if I am getting into NYU or Julliard or anywhere like that." Blaine said.

_"I can't win, I can't reign, I will never win this game, without you, without you. I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same, without you, without you..."_ Rachel sang.

_"I won't run, I won't fly, I will never make it by, without you, without you. I can't rest, I can't fight...all I need is you and I, without you, without you...woooooh! You...you...you! Without you...you...you...without you..." _Rachel sat on a stool in front of the glee club, singing to Blaine. Sam glanced behind him at Mercedes and she smiled at him. Santana glanced at Blaine, hoping he knew excatly why she was singing this to him. Brittany watched Santana and the two linked their pinkies. Tina and Mike bopped along to the beat and were smiling.

_"I can't erase, so I'll take blame, but I can't accept that we're estranged, without you, without you...I can't quit now, this can't be right! I can't take one more sleepless night! Without you, without you. I won't soar, I won't climb! If you're not here, I'm paralyzed! Without you, without you..." _It was like she was only singing to Blaine and ony him, the rest of the glee club disappeared.

_"I can't look, I'm so blind! I lost my heart, I lost my mind, without you...without you...woooooh! You...you...you...without you...you...you..." _WIll seemed to enjoy the song along with everyone else. along with Artie, Noah, Quinn and Rory. Quinn smiled at Noah and he kissed her cheek.

_"I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same...without you...without you...without you..." _

"Nice." Will said and everyone cheered and clapped.

Blaine stood up and walked in front of Rachel and kissed her softly, and she returned it, the kiss getting deeper, their minds forgetting the fact that they were making out in front of the whole glee club. Noah wolf-whistled and Santana rose her hand, making the two stop making out.

"You know, I just wanted to say that you blew that song out of the water and nailed the assignment." She said. Everyone clapped but she wasn't done. "Wait..was the assignment wasn't make everything about Rachel Berry and force everyone to watch, was it?"

"Easy Santana. It's fine, that was beautiful, Rachel." Will said standing up and walking to the center of room.

"So Mr. Schue, what do you think? We've given you a whole bunch of songs to choose from to propose to Miss Pillsbury with, which one have you chosen?" Artie asked while Rachel and Blaine sat back down.

"They all were incredible, guys, I think I might just need a little more time to consider my choices," He answered.

*.*.*.*.*

Will knocked on Emma's office door and said, "Do you have a second?" She nodded and took his out-streched hand. Two random kids gave her white roses and then Shannon and Sue. Will brought her to the swimming pool and by then she had many white roses, a bouquet of them.

_"Yellow diamonds in the light, and we're standing side by side. As your shadow crosses mine, what it takes to come alive...It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny, but I've gotta let it go..."_ Rachel sang as the boys jumped into the pool, even Artie.

"This is all for you." Will whispered and helped her up in the lifegaurd's chair.

_"We found love in a hopeless place, we found love in a hopeless place! We found love in a hopeless place, we found love in a hopeless place!"_ Santana and Rachel sang.

_"Shine a light through an open door, love and life I will divide...Turn away cause I need you more, feel the heartbeat in my mind..."_ Santana sang while the boys swam across the pool and the girls from the synchronized swimming class swam across to the other side.

_"It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny, but I've gotta let it go..."_ The rest of the New Directions joined in. _"We found love in a hopeless place, we found love in a hopeless place! We found love in a hopeless place, we found love in a hopeless place!" _The New Directions danced (as well as they could dance) in the swimming pool.

_"Yellow diamonds in the light..."_ Rachel sang, being lifted up by Blaine, Tina by Mike, Brittany by Finn and Sugar by Rory.

_"In the light..."_ Santana echoed.

_"And we're standing side by side.."_

_"Oh..."_

_"As your shadow crosses mine..."_ Santana and Rachel sang together.

_"We found love!"_ Santana yelled. Artie sat on a raft, floating in the middle of the pool. Blaine stood on top of the girl's hands and blew a kiss at Miss Pillsbury before he fell back into the pool.

_"We found love in a hopeless place, we found love in a hopeless place! We found love in a hopeless place, we found love in a hopeless place!"_ Everyone clapped to the beat, sitting on a sqaure raft in the middle of the pool, singing to Miss Pillsbury.

_"We found love in a hopeless place, ("We found love!") we found love in a hopeless place! ("We found love!") We found love in a hopeless place...we found love in a hopeless place..."_

Will walked across an invisble platform wearing a pure white tuxedo and top hat. He threw the top hat into the water and dove straight into the pool, shoes and all. He swam to the edge and lifted himself out of the pool as the song ended.

Everyone rushed to edge of the pool so they could hear the proposal.

"Emma, you are the one. You always have been. The truth is that, I have had to stop myself from doing this ever since I saw you. The first time I held this hand, it felt like I'd held it a million times before, like somehow it's always been here. I don't know how, but it is. Life is messy, but I know that is hard for you, but that's why you have me, to balance things out. But you have to realize that you do the same thing for me, everyday, loving you." Emma's bottom lip was quivering. "It makes everything better. I love you with everything I have and you are everything I am, everything I ever hope to be. So, Emma Pillsbury -" He reached inside his jacket and pulled out the little red box an dflipped it open, getting down on one knee. "Will you do me the honor, of becoming my wife?"

"I love you so much."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes. Yes!" Emma sobbed, nodding her head. The glee club burst into cheers and clapping and Rachel and Kurt held hands, bobbing up in down in the water, cheering.

*.*.*.*.*

Rachel walked up behind Blaine who was sitting on the edge of stage in the auditorium. "Hey."

"Hey, Rach." Blaine stood up and kissed her forehead.

"So, why did you want me to meet you here?"

"To talk about you. About us." He sighed and pushed her hair out of her face. "I wanted to find an empty bottle and sit us down on the ground and have you spin it. Have it land on me and have you kiss me, just like the first time we kissed. I almost brought Kurt in here as well, but I didn't think that would be very smart."

"And I said that I had just found my new duet partner. And then we sang 'Don't You Want Me'. It was amazing."

"I wanted to sing it again, but I'm nervous."

"Oh come one, I could never make _you_ nervous." Rachel smiled, teasing him slightly.

"I'm kinda nervous right now."

"Blaine, what is going on?"

"Look, I wanted to talk to you, but I want you to promise me that you aren't going to say a word until I'm done." He backed Rachel up to sit on the stool behind her and he held her hands in front of them. "I know that's really hard for you, so I want you to promise me."

"Okay. I promise."

Blaine let out a breath. "I just...we've been dancing around the subject of the future for two months. You are a shoe-in for NYADA and I have applied to colleges in New York. But, I'm not going to New York, without you. You are my lighthouse, guiding me through the darkness. You are my angel, my gold star and nothing will ever change that. And for some really weird reason, you chose me to love you. If I could convince you to let yourself love me as much as I love you and you let me keep loving you, it's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay. Uhh...I opened up my first credit card to get this, using the money I get from babysitting and mowing lawns and working at the Lima Bean." He reached into his back pocket for a little black box. "I know that I'm not wearing a tux, or we are watching a swimming pool full of the glee club members dancing around, or a dinner at BreadstiX, but this is a promise. A promise that I will love you forever and ever if you chose to do the same for me." He bent down to kneel on one knee and he opened the little black box. He saw the terrifying look on her face. "It isn't an engagement right, calm down. It's a promise ring. A promise that you and I will stay together forever. A promise that one day, you and I _will_ get married. One day. So..what do you think?"

Rachel stared at him with a look of pure confusion on her face.

The inside of the box had a little sticky note taped to the inside of it. It had two little boxes on it. Above one was written 'yes', the other 'no'.

**Will she say yes or will she say no?**

**I actually have an excuse. My inspiration left me for a month or two while I was SO FREAKING MAD at Glee, however lI got it back. Finally. SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY about the extremelly long wait, by the way. But...**

**Reviews are lovely, my lovelies.**


	24. They Cannot Have Our Michael

**Yes, I know. Hello. How have you been? I****'ve missed you too. Trust me, I missed you guys too.**

**To clear up some confusion (from like, seven months ago), there was the sticky note in the box AND a promise ring. No, not an engagement ring. See, I'm going to do things my way. Besides, Blaine is a senior in this, because I'm NOT doing next season too.**

"You know that the only reason why the New Directions beat the Trouble Tones was because that pervy clown judge was freaking high as a kite." Santana said, walking down the stairs with Blaine, Kurt, Brittany and Mercedes.

"And we did Michael Jackson, you guys didn't. And that was like weeks ago, why are you still obsessing?" Kurt asked.

"One word Kurt. Michael!" Mercedes pointed out.

"Guys." Blaine said. "Fear not. The world tour of Circus Du Soleil tribute show to Michael Jackson is coming to Columbus in June. We should all go." He reasoned with them.

"No no. You don't get it, Blaine. I don't want to see the spectacle that is Michael, I want to _be_ the spectacle." Mercedes said, pointing her finger into his chest.

Will stopped and smiled at Mercedes' antics. "Hey guys, everything okay?"

"We love being back in New Directions, but we hate that we missed our one chance this year to do Michael." Mercedes explained.

"Yeah, I get it. I've been thinking a lot about Regionals and maybe we can do Michael again." Will said and walked into his classroom.

"Well, I for one know just how we can start Michael week with." He pointed his pointer and middle finger in the shape of a gun to the side. He, Kurt, Brittany, Santana and Mercedes began to dance.

_"I said you wanna be startin' somethin'! You got to be startin' somethin'! I said you wanna be startin' somethin'! You got to be startin' somethin'! Too high to get over!" _Blaine sang, walking down the hallway.

_"Yeah, yeah!"_ The others echoed and followed him.

_"Too low to get under!" _

_"Yeah, yeah!"_

_"You're stuck in the middle!"_

_"Yeah, yeah!"_

_"And the pain is thunder!"_

_"Yeah, yeah!"_

_"I took my baby to the doctor with a fever, but nothing he found. By the time this hit the street, they said she had a breakdown! Someone's always tryin' to start my baby cryin', talkin', squealin', lyin', sayin' you just wanna be startin' somethin'! I said you wanna be startin' somethin'! You got to be startin' somethin'! I said you wanna be startin' somethin'! You got to be startin' somethin'! Too high to get over!"_ Blaine sang with everyone else echoing.

_"Yeah, yeah!"_

_"Too low to get under!"_

_"Yeah, yeah!" _

_"You're stuck in the middle!"_

_"Yeah, yeah!" _

_"And the pain is thunder!"_

_"Yeah, yeah!"_

_"Too high to get over!_

_"Yeah, yeah!"_

_"Too low to get under!"_

_"Yeah, yeah!"_

_"You're stuck in the middle!"_

_"Yeah, yeah!"_

_"And the pain is thunder!"_

_"Yeah, yeah!"_

_"You're a vegetable, you're a vegetable! They eat off of you, you're a vegetable!"_ The stage lights spelled out the word 'Michael' in the background as everyone in glee club danced in Michael related clothing.

_"Lift your head up high and scream out to the world! I know I am someone and let the truth unfurl! No one can hurt you now, because you know what's true! Yes, I believe in me, so you believe in you! Help me sing it!"_ Blaine sang, dancing on the stage. Brittany followed and then Rory. Mike then Quinn then Brittany again, Rachel, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, Artie, Sam, Mike, Santana, Sam, Kurt, Brittany, Santana, Mike, Brittany, Santana!

_"Ma ma se, ma ma sa, ma ma coo sa!" _Everyone repeated twenty (freaking) times.

Blaine threw his hand out and he was wearing a sequined glove, just like Michael Jackson's.

*.*.*.*.*

Blaine walked up to Rachel, who was standing outside her locker, getting her books out of it for her afternoon classes. "It has been exactly three days since I asked you about the promise ring." He stated and she shut her locker.

"I know the date, Blaine. Hello to you too." She kissed him lightly and smiled. "No matter what my answer, I will still love you. It's a big decision to make." Rachel shrugged.

"Whether or not you get into NYADA, you are still going to New York."

"I am going with you." Blaine took her hands and gazed into her eyes. "I am going with you." He whispered.

"I know, Blaine, I know." Rachel nodded and kissed him again.

Blaine rubbed her knuckles. "I just know that if you -"

He just cut off by feeling something cold and smooth on one of Rachel's fingers. He looked down and didn't notice her small grin as he brought her hands closer to his face to inspect them.

On Rachel's left hand was the promise ring. It fit perfectly on her finger, not too lose, not too tight. He smiled from ear to ear and kissed her mouth with such a passion and then broke apart and they touched their foreheads together.

"Yes." Rachel whispered, smiling softly. "I promise, one day, I will marry you. Until then, you and I are inseparable."

Blaine smiled and they kissed again.

"No PDA in the halls."

*.*.*.*.*

"Okay, favorite Michael memory, go." Blaine demanded at their group of friends in the Lima Bean that consisted of Kurt, Santana, Blaine, Artie and Rachel. Blaine and Rachel sat in the loveseat, holding hands lovingly.

"When I was one, my mom showed me the VHS tape of his mo-town special and when he did the moonwalk across the stage for the first time in history, I uttered my first words, 'Hot damn'." Artie said, nodding.

"I owe the king of pop a deep debt of gratitude. He was the first one to pull of the sequin military jacket, long before one Kurt Hummel made it iconic." Kurt said, sipping his coffee.

"I have to be honest, I never really got him." Rachel admitted.

"And we are no longer on speaking terms." Artie said, turning his head away from her.

"No I think he is an amazing performer but I never just got what he was about."

"Rachel -" Kurt tried to interject but Rachel cut him off.

"Look, all I'm really saying is that I, I, I just haven't connected with him like the way I have with the likes of Barbara or either of the Stevens."

"I'd throw this coffee in your face but it's not nearly scalding enough to be satisfying." Santana spoke.

"Okay but since you guys are so jazzed about Michael I think it's a good idea for Regionals." Rachel shrugged sitting back.

"That might not be the best idea." Sebastian walked up to them in his Dalton blazer. "Hey Blaine. Hello everyone else."

"Does he live here or something?" Kurt asked annoyed. "Seriously you're like always here."

"Why don't you think that's a good idea for Regionals?" Artie asked.

"Because we're doing MJ for Regionals." Sebastian revealed. "You see, the Warblers get the first position so when I heard what you're little plans were, I changed our set list accordingly."

"I'm, I'm sorry, how did you hear?" Rachel asked, setting her coffee cup down loudly.

"Blaine called me this morning." Sebastian looked mighty proud of himself and Blaine tried to get a word in edgewise, but failed. "I just called for a tip on how to get red wine out my Dalton blazer but he would not stop going on and on about it."

"I may have mentioned it." Blaine mumbled.

"How often do you two talk, exactly?" Rachel asked, taking her hand out from his.

"Oh hey Rachel, I didn't see you because you were just blending in so well with the chair there." Sebastian smiled, faux-nicely.

"Okay, Twinkie, I think it's time for me to show a little thing called Lima Heights hospitality." Santana stood and pointed her finger in his face.

"Unless you want to end up in prison like all the rest of your relatives, I don't think that would be such a good idea. You see my dad is sort of what you call a state attorney, but if you had a piñata you wanted delivered, I'm bet he'd make sure that it got to them." Sebastian shot right back. Santana looked defeated, for once, and sat back down.

"All right, so here's what you got to know, I am captain of the Warblers now and I'm tired of playing nice."

Sebastian smiled his cocky little smile and Rachel huffed dejectedly.

*.*.*.*.*

"There has to be some sort of show choir competition committee we can complain to." Tina ranted while she and Mike stormed into the choir room with Quinn and Blaine tagging along.

"I know guys, it sucks, but it's not the end of the world. You guys have had the set list stolen the day of a competition at Sectionals and you guys made it through that, and won!"

"Well they can have our Journey and our Dream Girls, but there is no way they can have MJ too!" Artie complained, rolling into the choir room. "Mm-mm, that is another level of not okay!"

"I'm not exactly comfortable having this conversation with Blaine in the room." Noah looked anywhere but at Blaine and Quinn nudged him with her elbow. "Clearly once a Warbler, always a Warbler."

"Uhm, what?"

"Dude, you told them what we were going to do. You're like a modern day Eggs Benedict. He should be on notice, as far as I'm concerned."

"We should all be on notice. I mean, next to Vocal Adrenaline, the Warblers are the best show choir in the state and for a lot of us, this is our last shot at a championship." Finn said and a lot of the seniors shrugged. "We should stop complaining about the Warblers and focus on how to beat them."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Finn." Will said, nodding to Finn as he walked into the room. "I'm less worried about our set list right now and more concerned about getting our mind set on how to crush those guys. Which is why our lesson for the week is -" He paused for a moment write the letters _WWMJD_ on the whiteboard and turned back around. "- what would Michael Jackson do?"

"He'd fight back." Kurt said.

"He'd say Regionals is ours." Finn looked around at everyone.

"MJ is ours!" Artie declared.

"And if they want him, they can pry him from my sequin-gloved hand." Finn said, determined.

"Mmhmm." Artie agreed. "Straight up. In 1983, MTV said they wouldn't air his Billy Jean video. What'd he do? He fought back. They aired it and the Thriller album sold an additional ten million copies."

"That's right." Will nodded.

"I know what Michael would do." Blaine smirked and said, "I think he would take it to the streets."

New Directions, all wearing leather jackets (why of course), met the Warblers in a parking garage.

First, Santana and Blaine pulled their hoods on and stood in their way.

"Well, we're here." Sebastian said.

"We got a little something to settle. Both of us want to use MJ but one of us can."

"We're having a Jackson-off. Only one of us gets the king of pop for Regionals." Santana clarified.

"Use against the two of you? You really think you two are that bad? Is that what they teach you at that little public school of yours?" Sebastian asked.

"It's time to see who's bad." Blaine said and Santana snapped her fingers once and the rest of the New Directions came running and Santana and Blaine took off their hoods.

_"Your butt is mine, gonna tell you right. Just show your face, in broad daylight. I'm telling you on how I feel. Gonna hurt your mind, don't shoot to kill! Come on, come on, lay it on me, all right!" _Artie sang. Blaine joined him. _"Your lyin' eyes, gonna tell you right. So listen up, don't make a fight. Your talk is cheap, you're not a man, you're throwin' stones to hide your hands!"_

_"Well they say the sky's the limit and to me that's really true. But my friend you have seen nothin', just wait 'till I get through!"_ Blaine sang.

_"Because I'm bad, (bad!) I'm bad (bad!) - come on! (really, really bad!) You know I'm bad, (bad!) I'm bad (bad!) - you know it! (really, really bad!) You know I'm bad, (bad!) I'm bad (bad!) - come on, you know (really, really bad!) And the whole world has to answer right now, just to tell you once again, who's bad?"_ Santana led the New Directions in singing the chorus and dancing.

The New Directions stood in a sort of triangle while the Warblers circled them. They danced while the Warblers used the wall to jump against and the two glee clubs began mock fighting each other and then they began singing again.

_"You know I'm bad, (bad!) I'm bad (bad!) - come on (really, really bad!) You know I'm bad, (bad!) I'm bad (bad!) - you know it, you know! (really, really bad!) And the whole world has to answer right now just to tell you once again! You know I'm bad, (bad!) I'm bad (bad!) - you know it (really, really bad!) And the whole world has to answer right now, just to tell you once again... Who's bad?" _

Sebastian threw a slushie at Rachel, who squealed as Blaine jumped in front of her to keep it from going on her. "Oh!" Brittany yelled. He landed on the ground, letting out a loud scream in pain, holding his eyes. "Oh my god!" Santana shouted as she and Rachel bent down to grab his arm. The boys glared at the Warblers who backed away slowly and left. Artie and Kurt and Tina came up to the two kneeling girls as Blaine continued to scream and groan in pain.

*.*.*.*.*

Rachel walked into the choir room wearily, a distant look in his eyes.

"Oh god, Rachel, is Blaine okay?" Kurt stood and walked to her.

"It's his right eye and the doctor says that his cornea is deeply scratched and he has to have surgery." She answered in monotone.

"In all my eyes of teaching these students, I have never known a slushie to do that much damage." Will said and Rachel went to sit down.

"That's because it wasn't a normal slushie, Mr. Schue. It had stuff in it, rocks or something! He wanted to do that damage." Kurt said.

"Unless you have proof that the slushie was tampered with, the police aren't interested in getting involved." Will countered.

"Sebastian is evil!" Rachel shouted. "He should be expelled." Santana placed a hand on her friend's shoulder comfortingly.

"Look, Figgins and I spoke to Dalton's headmaster. They are opening up an investigation. So guys, I'm telling you, please let the system handle this one." Will said to the entire glee club.

"No." Arite said. "Dalton's old school, Mr. Schue. They aren't going to turn their backs on one of their own. They need payback."

"An eye for an eye." Mike suggested seriously.

"No!" Will said firmly. "I have a zero tolerance policy for violence, of any kind. I'm not going to tolerate that."

"No, we sing!" Artie said. "And that's all we ever do."

"Do you want to get disqualified from Regionals?"

"I don't give a damn about Regionals!" Artie yelled. "What do you expect from us, we're people! I know the world may not see us like that, but when they tease us and throw stuff at us and toss us in dumpsters and tell us we're nothing but losers with stupid dreams, it freaking hurts! And you expect us to turn the other cheek and be the bigger man by telling ourselves that those dreams and how hard we work make us better than them? And it gets pretty damn hard to feel that way when they always get to win!" Arite ranted and Rachel and Kurt nodded somberly.

"I get how upsetting this is for you but -"

"NO!" Artie shouted, rolling up to Will. "You don't! And don't give any of that 'it gets better' crap because I'm not interested in it getting any better, I want it to be better, like right now! I want to hurt them the way they have been hurting us, no, I want them to feel my pain, because frankly, that's all I have left to give!"

"Artie." Will said. "Take a break. We'll be here when you get back."

Artie sat there, a faraway look in his eyes. He didn't move from his seat.

"Artie. Artie." Will tried to get his attention. "You okay?"

"I think I better roll away." He mumbled and rolled out of the choir room.

*.*.*.*.*

Quinn was reapplying her lip-gloss when Rachel walked into the girl's bathroom.

"Hey Quinn." She said softly.

"Hey Rachel. How's Blaine?"

"I just texted him, he's okay. His mom is at his beck and call apparently." The two girls laughed lightly. "I wanted to ask you something...an adult issue."

"Hoy crap. are you pregnant?" Quinn asked immediately.

"What, no!" Rachel said. "No. Blaine...Blaine gave me a promise ring." She held out her left hand and Quinn gazed at it, a sort of longing in her eyes that was quickly diminished.

"Whoa. Pretty." Quinn commented.

"I know. I just...I wanted to make sure that I made the right choice and I knew you would give me a straight-forward, honest, thoughtful answer. So...did I make the right choice? I mean, I love him, I love him so much and we have discussed the future, we've _been_ discussing the future and now we're starting to act on it since the future is coming way too fast." Rachel rambled.

"Well, it's not an engagement ring, but it will lead to that." Quinn said dryly.

"Yeah, we, well, Blaine thought about that and he knew I would want to wait until after college to get married and even then I might wait until my first Broadway show..." Rachel looked up to see Quinn staring at her, one eyebrow raised, "Sorry, continue."

"I just don't want you to throw your life away before you have a chance to live it, Rachel." Quinn spoke softly and gently. There was something in her voice that made Rachel stop her original train of thought.

"Quinn...what's wrong?"

She handed her a folded piece of paper. "What's this?" Rachel asked, opening it.

"It's my ticket out of here. I got into Yale, early admissions. Turns out, my essay about overcoming adversity and maintaining a straight-A average during a teenage pregnancy really turned on the admissions boards." Quinn grinned, but something was missing.

"That's so great, Q." Rachel hugged her friend. "That's amazing. I'm so happy for you. It's great." Rachel nodded and handed her back her letter.

"I'm sure you'll get you're NYADA one soon, right?" Quinn rose an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, you know New York mail, it's notoriously slow, so." Rachel half-smiled.

"My point being is that I've dated Finn, Puck, Sam, thought I loved Sam, but now I think I love Puck, but by the time the snow falls in New Haven next winter...I won't know why, with only a piece of Noah Puckerman with me at all times."

"Are you saying that Blaine and I should break-up?" Rachel asked, alarmed. "I mean, you've been with us in this journey since the beginning, you can't tell me to just drop him now. I can't just leave him after everything we've been through! He is my love, he is the other half, my rock, you've witnessed it! And the same thing with you and Noah! You two are so perfect together, I never thought for one minute that you two shouldn't have been where you are now."

"Things change, Rachel." Quinn blinked a few times, looking down at the ground. "People change, possibilities change, futures change. Everything changes. Look, I'm all for the two of you making the most out of the next few months, but I wouldn't want to drag him, your high school sweetheart, into your future!"

"That's a horrible thing to say." Rachel whispered.

"It's the truth. You said you wanted it, you got it." Quinn snapped.

Rachel was silent for a minute. "Why are you acting like the HBIC, cheerleader Quinn Fabray that I met in freshmen year?"

"Because sometimes, when you change, you change back into what you were."

"The girl who got pregnant from her boyfriend's best friend whom she loves?" Rachel asked.

Quinn remained silent, looking at the ground.

"Quinn..." Rachel looked at her.

"Listen, Rachel, you and Blaine are a lovely couple, but if you really want to be happy, you're going to have to say goodbye." Quinn gave her a look and walked out of the bathroom.

_"Ooh-ooh, ooh..."_ The girls sang in the background. _"Never can say goodbye, (say goodbye boy) no, no, no, no, now. Never can say goodbye. (say goodbye boy) Even though the pain and heartache seems to follow me wherever I go, though I try and try to hide my feelings, they always seem to show. Then you try to say you're leaving me and I always have to say no, tell me why? (tell me why) Is it so? (is it so) Don't wanna let you go. I never can say goodbye boy!"_ Quinn sang gently.

"_I never can say goodbye boy_…" The girls of the glee club sang.

"_Ooh baby (don't wanna let you go boy) I never can say goodbye!"_ Quinn sang with more passion in her heart than ever. _"__No no no, no no no. (no no no) Ooh. Oh, I never can say goodbye boy (I never can say goodbye boy) Ooh baby (don't wanna let you go) I never can say goodbye. No no no, no no no (no no no) Ooh! Never can say goodbye…I keep thinking that our problems soon are all gonna work out, but there's that same unhappy feeling, there's that anguish, there's that doubt. It's the same old dizzy hang__-__up, Can't do with you or without. Tell me why (tell me why) is it so (is it so) Don't wanna let you go! I never can say goodbye boy (I never can say goodbye boy) Ooh baby (Girls: Hey baby) I never can say goodbye I got to have you I never can say goodbye to you!"_

*.*.*.*.*

_"As he came in through the window, it was the sound of a crescendo. He came into her apartment. He left the bloodstains on the carpet. She ran underneath the table. He could see she was unable. So she ran into the bedroom, she was struck down, it was her doom!"_ Sebastian sang while he and Santana circled around one another. _"Annie are you ok?"_ Sebastian sang.

_"So, Annie are you ok?"_ Santana sang and they took turns, almost like they were giving each other a chance to show the other up.

_"Are you ok Annie?"_

_"Annie are you ok?" _

_"So, Annie are you ok?" _

_"Are you ok Annie?"_

_"Annie are you ok?" _

_"So, Annie are you ok?"_

_"Are you ok Annie?"_

_"Annie are you ok?" _

_"So, Annie are you ok?_

_"Are you ok Annie?"_

_"Annie are you ok? Will you tell us that you're ok? There's a sign at the window! That he struck you - a crescendo Annie!"_ They were no longer singer, they were practically shouting in each other's face. The sexual tension made the room stuffy and hot and heavy, but neither Santana nor Sebastian would stop singing. _"__He came into your apartment! He left the bloodstains on the carpet! Then you ran into the bedroom! You were struck down, it was your doom! Annie are you ok? So, Annie are you ok? Are you ok Annie? Annie are you ok? So, Annie are you ok? Are you ok Annie? Annie are you ok? So, Annie are you ok? Are you ok Annie?"_

_"You've been hit by -"_

_"You've been hit by -"_

_"A smooth criminal!"_

_"So they came into the out way. It was Sunday, what a black day. Mouth to mouth resuscitation, sounding heartbeats, intimidations. Annie are you ok?"_ Sebastian sang.

_"So, Annie are you ok?"_ Santana sang and they were taking turns again, but neither one was pushing the other harder than necessary.

_"Are you ok Annie?"_

_"Annie are you ok?" _

_"So, Annie are you ok?" _

_"Are you ok Annie?"_

_"Annie are you ok?" _

_"So, Annie are you ok?" _

_"Are you ok Annie?"_

_"Annie are you ok? Will you tell us? That you're ok? There's a sign in the window! That he struck you - a crescendo Annie! He came into your apartment, left the bloodstains on the carpet! Then you ran into the bedroom, you were struck down, it was your doom! Annie are you ok? Are you ok Annie?"_

_"You've been hit by -"_

_"You've been struck by -"_

_"A smooth criminal!"_

The cellos made the interlude beautiful and Sebastian took Santana in his arms, making her posture perfect as they began to tango around the room, the two of them fighting to lead.

_"I don't know!"_ Santana sang when Sebastian twirled her around and around.

_"Annie are you ok? Will you tell us that you're ok? There's a sign at the window_!" Sebastian sang while she held the note.

_"I don't know!"_

_"That he struck you - a crescendo Annie!"_

_"I don't know!"_

_"He came into your apartment!"_

_"I don't know!"_

_"He left the bloodstains on the carpet!"_

_"I don't know why baby!"_

_"Then you ran into the bedroom!"_

_"I don't know!"_

_"You were struck down, it was your doom Annie! Annie are you ok?"_

_"Dang gone it baby!"_

_"Will you tell us that you're ok?"_

_"Dang gone it baby!"_

_"There's a sign at the window!" _

_"Dang gone it baby!"_

_"That he struck you - a crescendo Annie!'_

_"Hoo hoo!"_

_"He came into your apartment!"_

_"Dang gone it!" _

_"He left the bloodstains on the carpet! Then you ran into the bedroom!"_

_"Hoo hoo!"_

_"You were struck down!"_

_"Dang gone it!"_

_"It was your doom!"_

_"You've been hit by -"_

_"You've been struck by -"_

_"A smooth criminal!"_

Both huffed and puffed and were far too close to the other than necessary. "So." Sebastian, cocky as fuck.

Santana pushed him away and sauntered over to her hat that somehow landed on the ground. "You going to stay away from Rachel now?"

*.*.*.*.*

_"Ouh! Ouh! I took my baby on a Saturday bang! Boy, is that girl with you? Yes we're one and the same."_ Artie sang.

_"Now I believe in miracles and a miracle has happened tonight, hee! Ah_!" Rachel sang.

_"But, if you're thinkin' about my baby, it don't matter if you're black or white!"_ The New Directions sang together.

_"Woo! They print my message in the Saturday sun. I had to tell them I ain't second to none!"_ Kurt sang.

Mercedes began to sing. _"And I told about equality! And it's true! Either -" _

_"You're wrong or you're right!"_ Santana joined her. _"Woo! Ahh!"_

_"But, if you're thinkin' about my baby, it don't matter if you're black or white!"_ The glee club sang.

_"I am tired of this devil! I am tired of this stuff! I am tired of this business! So when the going gets rough...I ain't scared of your brother! I ain't scared of no sheets! I ain't scared of nobody, girl when the goin' gets mean!"_ Santana sang.

_"Protection for gangs, clubs, and nations, causing grief in human relations. It's a turf war on a global scale. I'd rather hear both sides of the tale. See, it's not about races! Just places, faces, where your blood comes from is where your space is. I've seen the bright. Get duller. I'm not going to spend my life being a color."_ Artie rapped.

_"Don't tell me you agree with me when I saw you kicking dirt in my eye!"_ Kurt sang.

_"But, if you're thinkin' about my baby, it don't matter if you're black or white! I said if you're thinkin' of being my baby, it don't matter if you're black or white! I said if you're thinkin' of being my brother, it don't matter if you're black or white!"_ The New Directions sang.

_"Yeah yeah yeah!"_ Santana sang.

_"Woo! Black or white!"_ Rachel echoed.

_"It's black, it's white! It's tough for you to get by! It's black, it's white! Woo! It's tough for you to get by! It's black, it's white! It's tough for you to get by!"_

_"Black or white!"_ Rachel echoed.

_"It's black, it's white! Whoo! It's tough for you to get by! It's black, it's white! Woo! It's black, it's white! Woo! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! It's tough for you to get by! It's black, it's white! Woo! It's tough for you to get by! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"_

_"Oouh!"_ Artie finished.

**So who missed me? Care to review? :) **

**I love you dorks. *insert heart here***


End file.
